Mine To Take
by gia sirayuki
Summary: Jaejoong tahu bahwa ada yang mengawasinya. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa menolongnya adalah Jung Yunho. Mantan kekasihnya. Seseorang yang berubah setelah bertahun-tahun. Seseorang yang berasal dari tempat yang sama di masa lalu. Jika dia mempercayai orang yang salah, dia bisa membuat kesalahan yang fatal. YunJae/romance.
1. Chapter 1

**MINE TO TAKE**

**.**

**.**

**Remake dari novel karya CYNTHIA EDEN**

_Warning ::_ Bagi yang pernah membaca novel ini, maaf jika beberapa adegan tidak saya cantumkan, karena saya berusaha menyesuaikannya.

.

.

**YunJae**

**Gia**

**Mine To Take**

.

_._

_Terkadang engkau begitu menginginkan seseorang..._

_Terkadang engkau begitu membutuhkan seseorang..._

_Nafsu bisa berubah cinta._

_Dan cinta bisa berubah menjadi obsesi yang mematikan._

_._

Chapter 1

Kim Jaejoong menatap gedung yang menjulang tinggi ke langit di hadapannya. Gedung dengan jendela besar dan berkilauan dalam penerangan. Disana terlalu banyak lantai baginya untuk dihitung. Tampak lebih seperti benteng dari pada kantor yang menunjukkan sebuah kekuasaan.

"Nona?" penjaga pintu menatapnya sedikit prihatin di matanya yang gelap.

Ah, mungkin karena dia berdiri di tengah jalan, termangu dan tampak seperti orang yang tersesat. Jaejoong memberikan gelengan kepala cepat lalu balas menatap penjaga itu. Ia mengernyit saat menyadari bahwa orang itu baru saja memanggilnya nona? Jaejoong berdehem kecil lalu merapatkan mantelnya. "Maaf, saya namja." Ujarnya dengan sedikit penekanan. Orang itu tampak terkejut sebelum membungkuk dan meminta maaf pada Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu mari silakan menuju meja tamu tuan." Penjaga itu mengayunkan tangan menunjuk meja panjang di sebelah kiri pintu utama. Jaejoong sedikit gugup mencermati kamera keamanan yang mengikuti setiap gerakannya. Dengan hati-hati, Jaejoong mendekati meja. "Aku, um.. aku sedang mencari Jung Yunho."

Pria tua yang memakai setelan biru mengangkat alis padanya. "Apakah anda sudah membuat janji?" tanyanya membuat Jaejoong semakin gugup. Dia nyaris tidak mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menuju tempat ini apalagi untuk membuat sebuah janji dengan pemiliknya. Jaejoong menelan ludah, menatap pria tua itu lagi kemudian berjalan berbalik hampir memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya saja.

_Aku membutuhkannya._

Jaejoong berhenti lalu membalikkan tubuhnya lagi. "Tidak, saya tidak punya janji."

Jaejoong segera berucap saat melihat mata pria tua itu menyipit padanya. "Nama saya Kim Jaejoong dan saya,... saya adalah teman lama Jung Yunho."

Apa yang baru saja dikatakannya memang tidak sesuai dengan kenyataannya. Tapi Jaejoong sudah putus asa, bahkan dia takut sekarang.

Jaejoong sudah menulusuri seluruh pencarian dalam situs internet. Hingga _Jung's Interprace Securities _muncul di layar komputernya. Segera setelah melihat namanya, tubuh Jaejoong menegang.

Jung Yunho. Laki-laki itu adalah jalan satu-satunya yang harus ditempuhnya.

Jaejoong tersentak saat pria bersetelan biru itu kembali berucap. "Saya tidak berfikir anda memahami betapa sibuknya tuan Jung, jika anda ingin berbicara dengan salah satu rekan junior disini, saya tidak keberatan untuk menemukan seseorang yang siap untuk anda."

Belum sempat Jaejoong menjawab pria tua itu, telepon di atas meja berdering. "Permisi" dia bergumam lalu mengangkat telepon. Jaejoong mengangguk. Pipinya terasa terbakar. Apakah dia berfikir bahwa ia bisa meminta Jung Yunho untuk membantunya? Setelah semua waktu yang berlalu, setelah sekian lama, mungkinkah laki-laki itu akan ada untuknya? Atau bahkan laki-laki itu sudah tidak ingat lagi namanya.

"Y-ya, sajangnim. Sekarang juga." Jaejoong mendengar pria bersetelan itu gugup dengan nada bicaranya. Pria itu menoleh kembali pada Jaejoong setelah menutup telepon. Pandangan matanya tiba-tiba berubah hangat, dan senyum terlukis di bibir pria itu.

"Anda datang dengan tepat tuan Kim Jaejoong." Pria itu mengulurkan sebuah papan clipboard pada Jaejoong. "Silakan tanda tangan terlebih dahulu, saya akan mengantar anda kemudian menemui tuan Jung."

Pria itu mencuri pandang ke arah kamera keamanan dengan wajah tegang sambil menulis nama Jaejoong dengan gemetar pada buku halaman tamu. Setelahnya, Jaejoong berjalan bersama pria itu menuju sebuah lift. Pria itu memasukkan sebuah keycard dari sakunya, menggeseknya di panel elevator. Pintu itu terbuka seketika dan pria bersetelan biru mempersilakan Jaejoong masuk. "Naiklah ke lantai paling atas, tuan Jung sedang menunggu anda."

Jaejoong berfikir bahwa Yunho bahkan tidak tahu kedatangannya ke gedung ini tapi bagaimana bisa? "Saya tidak mengerti_" Jaejoong bahkan belum selesai berucap saat pintu bergeser menutup dan menyisakan dirinya sendirian dalam ruangan lift itu.

Lift melambat, Jaejoong mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan keluar saat pintu bergeser membuka.

"Kim Jaejoong ssi?"

Jaejoong menoleh pada seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang yang bergegas menghampirinya. Wanita itu tersenyum "Lewat sini, silakan."

Damn. Jaejoong baru mengingatnya. Yunho pasti telah melihatnya di video camera. Itu menjelaskan segalanya sekarang. Jadi laki-laki itu masih mengingat dirinya. Jaejoong sibuk berfikir saat wanita pirang itu membuka pintu mahoni yang berkilauan. "Kim Jaejoong ssi disini sajangnim."

Jaejoong melangkah masuk dan melihatnya. Orang yang pernah mengajarkannya tentang gairah dan kehilangan.

Jung Yunho.

Ia duduk dibelakang meja, bersandar pada kursinya dan kepalanya miring ke kanan begitu mata musangnya memandangi seluruh tubuh Jaejoong. Tampan bukanlah kata yang bisa digunakan untuk mendeskribsikan Jung Yunho. Seksi, keren dan luar biasa itulah kata-kata yang tepat. Pintu menutup di belakang Jaejoong mengurungnya didalam ruangan itu bersama Jung Yunho.

Yunho bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong, membuat tubuh Jaejoong bergetar.

"H-hallo Yunho." Jaejoong membenci suaranya yang terlihat gugup. Jujur, Yunho memang membuatnya gugup, selalu seperti itu.

"Ini sudah lama sekali." Kata Yunho. Begitu dalam, suara bassnya sempurna dengan wajah yang seksi yang Jaejoong yakini mampu membuat semua wanita bertekuk lutut pada namja ini. Jaejoong menelan ludah, tiba-tiba tenggorokannya menjadi kering.

"Kau terlihat baik Jaejoongie." Jaejoong berharap dapat menekan laju detak jantungnya yang menggila karena panggilan sayang itu. Ia masih diam termakan oleh keterpesonaan.

"Tapi kau tidak di sini untuk mengobrol bukan?"

"T-tidak. Aku tidak kesini untuk itu. Aku_" kata-katanya mengambang saat menangkap kerutan di kening laki-laki Jung itu.

"Kau disini bukan untuk berbasa-basi, bukan untuk seks pastinya. Lalu kenapa kau mencariku?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya. Ini adalah dimana ia harus memohon. Karena tidak ada cara yang dia punya untuk menerima jasa laki-laki ini.

"Seseorang telah mengawasiku."

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin akan hal itu?"

"Karena aku bisa merasakannya." Itu memang terdengar gila. Ketika Jaejoong pergi ke kantor polisi, semua orang disana juga pasti berfikir dia gila.

Yunho tidak berbicara. Sehingga Jaejoong memutuskan untuk berbicara kembali dengan cepat. "Aku tahu ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasiku. Ketika aku ke studioku, ketika aku keluar malam..." ketegangan menyelimutinya.

"Kau berfikir seseorang sedang mengawasimu?"

Melihat ekspresi wajah Yunho, membuat Jaejoong yakin laki-laki itu juga berfikiran sama dengan polisi-polisi. Tapi Yunho tampaknya masih menanti lanjutan dari ceritanya dan mau tidak mau Jaejoong harus menceritakan semuanya. Ya, demi kebaikannya.

"Aku pikir_ " Jaejoong mengepalkan kedua tangannya telihat semakin gugup.

"Orang itu berada di rumahku. Barang-barang yang disusun ulang. Aku tahu itu berbeda saat aku menyusunnya. Pintuku terkunci, tapi ada seseorang yang bisa memasukinya."

Yunho menaikkan alisnya. "Apa yang disusun ulang?"

"P-pakaian."

"Celana dalam" Jaejoong berbisik. "Beberapa celana dalam hilang."

"SHIT" Yunho mengumpat, namun kembali memperhatikan Jaejoong bercerita.

"Polisi tidak percaya yang kurasakan. Mereka tidak melihat tanda-tanda kerusakan di apartementku. Mereka berfikir aku hanya kehilangan laundryku." Jaejoong melirik Yunho dan melihat bahwa laki-laki itu mulai menyadari sesuatu yang sedang terjadi. Jaejoong kembali menggigit bibirnya. "Ini... ini bukan pertama kalinya terjadi."

Yunho terlihat semakin serius menyimak apa yang Jaejoong katakan. "Ketika aku di Jepang, hal yang sama terjadi sebelum kecelakaanku. Ada seseorang yang masuk kedalam apartementku. Dia meninggalkan bunga di kamarku." Yunho menunggu Jaejoong melanjutkan.

Sementara Jaejoong merasakan dadanya nyeri saat ia mencoba kembali bercerita. "Ada bunga-bunga yang bertebaran di seluruh apartementku, tanpa kartu nama atau apapun. Dan apartemenku selalu terkunci."

"Apa kau yakin bunga-bunga itu bukan hadiah dari seorang kekasih?" tanyanya menyelidik. Jaejoong buru-buru menggeleng. "Aku tidak punya kekasih."

Jaejoong bisa melihat Yunho baru saja menghela nafasnya lalu tubuhnya berubah lebih santai. "Aku datang kesini karena aku berharap salah satu agenmu mungkin bisa membantuku. Bahwa kau bisa menempatkan seseorang untuk menindaklanjuti hal ini dan melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Polisi tidak bisa membantuku. Kuharap kau bisa Yunho." Jaejoong mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada harga dirinya untuk mengungkapkan apa yang baru saja terucap olehnya.

"Kau punya aku Jaejoongie." Kata-kata Yunho seolah menjadi air untuk pelepas dahaganya. Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Terima kasih."

"Yunho, mungkin kita bisa mencari solusi tentang masalah pembayaran_" Jaejoong tersentak sebelum kata-katanya terselesaikan. "Persetan dengan uang." Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya erat hingga rasanya Jaejoong terbakar oleh sentuhan itu. Bayang-bayang masa lalu berputar dan kembali mengusik pikirannya. Kenangan-kenganan yang menegangkan tubuhnya.

"Kita pasti akan mendapatkan penguntit itu. Percayalah padaku. Tapi sekarang, aku ingin tau apa yang terjadi dengan hidupmu Joongie."

.

.

.

Kim Jaejoong. Dia pernah membintangi sebuah film remaja dan menyentuh semua orang dengan talentanya dalam berakting serta suara luar biasa miliknya. Yunho tidak pernah sedikitpun membayangkan bahwa sosok itu akan kembali padanya. Kali ini semuanya akan berakhir lebih berbeda dengannya dan Jaejoong. Ya, Jaejoong datang padanya dan membutuhkannya.

Keduanya berjalan keluar dari gedung Jung's securities. Jaejoong baru saja berjalan menuju taksi saat lengannya ditahan Yunho, membuat namja cantik itu mengerutkan kening.

"Kita pergi bersama ke apartementmu." Ujarnya dan Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk patuh kemudian masuk kedalam sebuah kendaraan ramping, hitam dan menggoda yang menunggu di sebelah pintu lobi.

"Kita akan menuju apartement Kim Jaejoong." Ucap Yunho pada supirnya Park Yoochun. Laki-laki yang cukup tinggi dan berkening lebar. Jaejoong ragu-ragu. Namun ia menyebutkan alamatnya dengan cepat.

Didalam mobil, Jaejoong sedikit merasa risih. Yunho sama sekali tidak melepasakan tatapan darinya. Laki-laki itu seolah menembuskan pedang lewat pandanganya.

"Kau tidak kembali ke Jepang?" pertanyaan itu akhirnya memecah keheningan. Jaejoong mendongak untuk menangkap tatapan musang itu, namun segara menggeleng dan kembali menunduk. Terlalu kuat untuk ditantang. Jung Yunho selalu memiliki mata yang begitu tajam.

"Tidak ada apa-apa lagi bagiku di Jepang." Suaranya begitu tenang dan tidak terlihat sama sekali seperti Jaejoong. "Aku mengalami.. kecelakaan."

"Aku tahu." Yunho mengetahui semua kisah itu. tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Kim Jaejoong. Seorang aktor dan penyanyi yang terjebak dalam kecelakaan mobil di malam badai. Ia sudah bernyanyi di panggung begitu bersinar di Jepang. Dan dia hampir tidak selamat dari kecelakaan itu.

"Aku sudah terapi pada suaraku, hanya saja tidak seperti... tidak seperti sebelumnya." Jaejoong menggelengkan sedikit kepalanya. Kecelakaan itu hampir merusak pita suaranya karena pecahan kaca. "Panggung itu bukan untukku lagi."

"Itu sebabnya kau kembali ke rumah?"

Rumah? Jaejoong merasakan hatinya berdenyut. Satu-satunya rumah adalah bersama Yunho dulu. Mereka adalah dua anak asuh di panti asuhan yang terombang ambing melalui prosedur berulang kali. Jaejoong bertemu dengan Yunho ketika dia berumur tiga belas tahun. Hanya berbeda dua tahun. Dia lebih muda dibangingkan Yunho. Kenangan itu terlalu indah dulu.

"Itulah sebabnya aku pulang ke Seoul. Aku menabung untuk mendirikan studio. Aku akan mengajar disini. Ku rasa aku masih bisa melakukan itu."

"Uang adalah sebuah masalah." Ungkapnya. Yunho menarik sudut bibirnya mendengar itu.

"Aku akan mencari cara untuk membayarmu. Aku bisa melakukannya, hanya saja beri aku beberapa waktu."

Yunho kembali meraih tangan Jaejoong, membawanya kedalam genggaman hangatnya di atas pangkuannya. "Kau seharusnya datang padaku lebih cepat Jae." Mengabaikan pembicaraan tentang uang, ia memilih topik lain. Yunho benci memikirkan Jaejoong berada sendirian diluar dan ketakutan seperti apa yang dilihatnya saat pertama kali melihatnya kembali di kantornya tadi.

Jaejoong menarik tangannya saat mobil mulai melambat membuat Yunho terkesiap. "Kurasa kita sudah sampai." Tapi Yunho tidak melepasakannya. "Kau bilang tidak dalam komitment."

"Yun..."

Suara yang memanggil namanya itu membuat tubuh Yunho bergetar. Tanpa komado apapun, Yunho meraih tengkuk Jaejoong dan bibir mereka bertemu. Jaejoong selalu terasa manis dimata Yunho, beraroma sangat baik dan menguarkan vanila yang menggelitiknya. Sangat bagus untuk dimakan.

Yunho merenggut mulutnya tidak dengan lemah lembut atau pelan-pelan, karena Yunho bukanlah pria semacam itu. Yunho sangat tahu bahwa dirinya bukanlah tipe kekasih yang lemah lembut. Ia mendorong lidahnya merasakan sensasi luar biasa yang selalu diperolehnya dari Jaejoongnya.

Dialah yang mengajari Jaejoong bagaimana sebuah ciuman.

Dan bercinta.

Yunho memperdalam ciumannya, menginginkan lebih, jauh lebih banyak dari pada yang bisa dia dapatkan. Jaejoong datang padanya dalam ketakutan, tapi Yunho tidak tertarik dengan ketakutan itu. Ia menginginkan gairahnya, dia menginginkan Jaejoongnya.

Jaejoong menarik diri. Bibirnya basah dan merah karena ciuman itu. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Mengabaikan rasa dingin udara yang menyapa kulit wajahnya lalu menatap apartementnya. Bangunan tua, wilayah kumuh yang berada diluar kota. Sangat berbeda saat ia tinggal di Jepang. Tempat tinggalnya begitu besar,dan mewah.

Tagihan rumah sakit telah mengambil banyak uangnya. Membuatnya harus kembali dimana ia bukanlah apa-apa. Bukan Kim Jaejoong yang tenar dan berlimpah kekayaan.

"Tunggulah disini." Printah Yunho pada Park Yoochun. Lalu dia sendiri berjalan bersama Jaejoong ke dalam gedung apartement.

"Aku berada di lantai tiga. Lantai paling atas." Kata Jaejoong. Yunho memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ya Tuhan, tempat ini bahkan seperti rongsokan. Pikirnya. Tidak ada keamanan dan orang asingpun bisa melakukan apapun disini. Catnya mengelupas di dinding. Lampu yang berkedip-kedip atau lampu yang tidak menyala sama sekali. Sangat miris.

_Sial_

Maki Yunho dalam hati.

Mereka sampai di lantai tiga apartement 501. Jaejoong mengambil kunci apartementya. Lalu Yunho meraihnya dan membungkuk meneliti gembok tua berwarna keemasan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang telah mencoba masuk untuk mencongkelnya. Tidak ada gangguan sama sekali. Yunho memasukkan anak kunci lalu membukanya mempersilakan Jaejoong untuk masuk lebih dulu.

Apartement itu kecil tapi sangat bergaya dengan Jaejoong. Warna-warna cerah menghiasi dinding, mebel yang nyaman mengisi interiornya. Tirainya di tarik mendekati jendela, membiarkan cahaya masuk mengisi ruangan.

Dan tempat ini beraroma Jaejoong.

Yunho berjalan mendekati jendela. Semua aman, terkunci dan tidak ada tanda-tanda gangguan.

Suara Jaejoong mengalihkan Yunho dari jendela. "Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan. Detectif Shim juga tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kerusakan. Tapi aku yakin seseorang telah berada disini."

"Apakah aku bilang aku tidak mempercayaimu?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah lorong sempit dan berujung pada ruangan yang berisikan tempat tidur dari kayu tua, sebuah laci yang dicat biru tua dan menunggu untuk dibuang. Lalu sebuah meja rias di sebelah kanan. Tidak ada yang aneh atau tampak terganggu. "Kapan terakhir kalinya kau berfikir orang itu ada disini?"

"Tadi malam." Jaejoong menatap tempat tidurnya. "Ketika aku pulang tadi malam, pakaian dalamku tertinggal di tempat tidur."

Yunho menatap tempat tidur.

"Aku ingat tidak meninggalkan apapun di tempat tidur." Lanjutnya dengan suara tercekat. "Aku sangat yakin semua dalam keadaan bersih saat aku meninggalkan apartement. Kupikir ada orang yang melakukan permainan denganku."

Yunho menggeleng. "Aku tidak berfikir itu permainan. Ada seseorang yang menguntitmu."' Yunho menjauhi tempat tidur dan berjalan kembali kesamping Jaejoong. "Seseorang seperti ini bisa sangat berbahaya." Tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Kedengarannya seperti orang yang terobsesi padamu."

Jaejoong menjadi gelisah. Kedua tangannya saling menggenggam. "Kau bisa menemukannya, kan?"

"Aku bisa. Agenku akan mengawasi tempatmu. Tidak ada seorangpun yang akan masuk kesini lagi."

"Terima kasih."

Yunho tersenyum dan menyentuh pundak Jaejoong. "Aku akan mendapatkan kunci yang lebih baik untuk pintu dan jendelamu. Kau akan... aman." Jaejoong mengangguk tapi alisnya berkerut saat melihat wajah Yunho.

"Tapi kau akan lebih aman jika pulang kerumahku."

Mata Jaejoong melebar. "Yunho..."

"Aku butuh bantuanmu Yun. Tapi tidak lebih dari itu."

Yunho terdiam. Ia mengalah untuk kali ini, tapi tidak untuk lain kali. Jaejoong pasti akan bersamanya lagi. "Kalau begitu aku akan memulai perlindunganmu. Setidaknya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk teman... lama?"

Yunho mengawasi ekspresi wajah Jaejoong lalu melanjutkan ucapannya. " Kita berteman sebelum kita menjadi sesuatu yang lebih." Katanya lembut seperti bisikan, Jaejoong mengangguk. Yunho mengeluarkan teleponnya saat menuju pintu keluar. Jaejoong bisa mendengar nada bicara laki-laki itu yang terdengar menuntut. "Aku ingin agen di apatement Kim Jaejoong. Kunci baru, kamera video, dan alarm masuk. Aku ingin satu tim pengawas disini."

Dia memiliki kekuasaan. Yunho bukanlah anak yang terbuang dan tidak punya uang lagi. Dia memiliki orang-orang yang siap mentaati semua perintahnya. Yunho menoleh kembali pada pintu apartement Jaejoong. Ya, dia memiliki kekuasaan dan pasti akan menggunakannya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap bayangannya sendiri. Terlalu pucat, dan kurus. Ia merasa itu bukan dirinya. Sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti bintang yang menjadi pusat sorotan lampu. Tempat ini adalah satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Meskipun studio ini telah mengambil uang terakhirnya, Jaejoong tahu bahwa ini adalah peluangnya melakukan sesuatu untuk mengembalikan hidupnya. Studio adalah Jaejoong dan ia akan membuat tempat ini bekerja.

Jaejoong baru akan beranjak dari tempatnya di depan cermin saat tiba-tiba lampu padam dan menjerumuskannya dalam kegelapan total. Padahal Jaejoong sudah meminta pemilik gedung ini untuk memperbaiki masalah ini. Tapi sepertinya ini tidak dikerjakan. Desiran suara terdengar samar-samar ditelinganya . Seperti langkah kaki sepatu.

Jaejoong membeku. "Apakah ada orang disana?"

Lantai berderit, Jaejoong kenal suara deritan itu. Ya, setiap kali ia memasuki studio, ada satu lantai rusak yang akan berderit jika di injak.

_Jaejoong tidak sendirian_.

Tap

Tap

Jaejoong mundur hingga tubuhnya membentur cermin. Dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang mulai mendekat padanya. Saat Jaejoong bersiap lari, dua tangan besar meraihnya. Mengunci erat dan memeluk perutnya. Jaejoong menyentak tubuhnya, tapi tangan itu memeluknya begitu erat dan sangat sakit.

'_Aku telah mengawasi...'_ suara serak itu berhembus di lubang telinganya. Sosok ini lebih besar dan kuat dibanding dirinya. Satu kesalahan orang itu, ia tidak membekap mulut Jaejoong sehingga sebuah teriakan meluncur keluar memenuhi ruangan. "Lepaskan! Tolong aku!" Jaejoong berteriak sekeras mungkin. Agen Yunho sedang berada diluar, pasti mereka mendengarnya.

Prang

Sosok itu membanting Jaejoong ke cermin. Kacanya pecah dan berserakan di sekitarnya. Jari-jarinya membungkam mulut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasakan kepalanya begitu berdenyut dan sakit dimana ia telah membentur cermin. Nafas sosok itu meniup daun telinganya.

"_Aku akan menjadi satu-satunya." _katanya dalam suara rendah dan kasar.

**.**

**.**

**MINE TO TAKE**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**MINE TO TAKE**

**.**

**.**

**Remake dari novel karya CYNTHIA EDEN**

_Warning ::_ Bagi yang pernah membaca novel ini, maaf jika beberapa adegan tidak saya cantumkan, karena saya berusaha menyesuaikannya.

.

.

**YunJae**

**Gia**

**Mine To Take**

.

_._

Chapter 2

'_Aku akan menjadi satu-satunya...'_

Suara langkah-langkah kaki yang berderap kearahnya membuat Jaejoong seperti mendapat angin segar untuk bernafas.

"Kim Jaejoong ssi?"

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat sinar dari lampu senter mengenai wajahnya. "Jaejoong ssi apa yang telah terjadi? Aku mendengar kau berteriak dan meminta tolong." Itu adalah supir Yunho. Laki-laki tinggi bernama Yoochun. Jika ia mampu bergerak, Jaejoong akan memeluk pria ini karena datang disaat yang tepat. Tapi sebaliknya ia cukup bersyukur bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata. "_Dia_ ada disini."

Yoochun langsung mengarahkan lampu senternya mengelilingi ruangan membelah kegelapan. Namun tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Dia ada disini." Jaejoong berkata lagi. Yunho sudah memperingatkannya bahwa orang itu berbahaya. Bagaimana jika Yoochun tidak ada, apa yang akan orang itu lakukan?

"Jae?"

Suara bass yang familiar itu terdengar begitu tegang. Lampu telah menyala kembali menyinari dengan keterangan yang hampir membuat mata Jaejoong sakit. Yunho bergegas menghampiri Jaejoong, menariknya dari Yoochun. "Apa yang baru saja terjadi?"

"Jaejoong ssi bilang ada seseorang disini." Yoochun memperhatikan pecahan kaca.

"Cepat selidiki." Yunho memerintahkan sambil menarik lebih dekat Jaejoong padanya. "Aku akan mengurusnya." Tatapan musangnya beralih pada Jaejoong yang terlihat sekarat. Yunho menggendongnya lalu bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari studio. Pecahan cermin yang hancur telah berserakan di lantai dan berderak di bawah sepatu Yunho.

"Sialan. Kau bisa mengalami gegar otak." Seru Yunho penuh kepanikan.

Jaejoong memilih diam dan menahan rasa sakitnya. Saat Yunho membawanya menuju sebuah range rover miliknya dan mungkin setelah ini mereka akan menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

"Sudah pasti gegar otak." Kata dokter saat menyorotkan cahaya pada mata Jaejoong.

Yunho menyilangkan lengan di depan dada. Dia mundur agar dokter bisa lebih leluasa memeriksa Jaejoong. Tapi ia tidak akan meninggalkan ruang pemeriksaan sempit itu. Yunho tidak akan membiarkan Jaejoong keluar dari pandangannya.

"Anda harus tinggal semalam untuk observasi." Kata dokter Cho Kyuhyun saat ia menurunkan cahayanya. "Ini tindakan pencegahan untuk situasi seperti ini."

"Tidak." Kata Jaejoong langsung menolaknya. "Aku mau pulang."

"Saya tidak berfikir anda menyadari bagaimana berbahayanya gegar otak. Cidera otak tidak bisa ditebak. Gegar otak anda tampaknya ringan sekarang. Tetapi bagaimana jika anda kejang di tengah malam? Jatuh dan tidak ada orang yang bisa menolong anda?"

Tatapan Jaejoong berpindah pada Yunho lalu kembali ke dokter Cho. "Aku── aku akan baik-baik saja."

Dokter menoleh kebelakang pada Yunho.

"Aku pasiennya." Jaejoong mengingatkan. Yunho sedikit terkejut mendengar nada kemarahan dalam suara Jaejoong. Mengabaikan ucapan Jaejoong dokter Cho menghadap Yunho sepenuhnya. "Apakah anda... berhubungan dengan pasien?" tanyanya. Yunho mengangguk.

"Dia tidak akan sendirian. Aku bersamanya." Ujarnya. Dokter Cho menghela nafasnya. "Kau harus menjaganya agar tetap terjaga. Mengawasinya sepanjang malam." Katanya lagi. Yunho mengangguk. "Anggap saja masalah ini selesai."

"Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan surat perintah keluar dari rumah sakit. Berjanjilah untuk memantaunya."

"Sedekat mungkin." Yunho berjanji.

Dokter bergegas keluar dari ruangan dan Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong. "Ini adalah peraturannya. Kau ikut denganku atau bermalam di rumah sakit ini."

Jaejoong merasakan pipinya merona. "Aku sudah masuk rumah sakit cukup lama. Setelah kecelakaan, aku berminggu-minggu terapi dan aku tidak bisa tinggal di tempat seperti ini lagi."

"Kalau begitu kau ikut denganku. Orang misterius itu sudah bergerak cepat. Dia menyelinap melewati penjagaku. Dia mendapatkanmu dan dia menyakitimu." Yunho hampir tidak bisa menahan amarahnya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri sampai si brengsek itu keluar dari kehidupanmu."

Kemudian sebuah ketukan terdengar di pintu. Yunho menoleh lewat bahunya.

"Aku detective Shim Changmin! Kim Jaejoong, aku perlu bicara dengannya." Seorang laki-laki dengan postur tubuh tinggi menjulang hadir diantara mereka. Mata musang Yunho menyipit. Sejak kapan seorang anggota polisi akan tampil?

"Dia adalah salah satu orang yang telah menangani kasusku." Jaejoong bergumam. "Dokter-dokter itu pasti menghubungi polisi. Aku kira dia mempercayaiku sekarang."

"Jaejoong-ah." Shim Changmin memanggilnya lagi. Sebelum Yunho sempat merespon, pria detective itu sudah melangkah memasuki ruangan setelah membuka pintu lebih lebar. Yunho bergerak cepat menghadang anggota polisi itu membuat Changmin tersentak ketika melihatnya. "Siapa kau?"

Alis Yunho naik saat mempelajari detective ini. "Aku temannya Jaejoong." Jawabnya sederhana, tapi Yunho sangat yakin orang lain akan mendengar nada posesif yang kasar dari suaranya. "Oh.. begitu?" Changmin mendorong tubuh Yunho menyingkir dan tampak fokus pada Jaejoong. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Jaejoong tersenyum penuh paksa. "Hanya sebuah benjolan di kepala. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Lalu detective itu benar-benar mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk Jaejoong.

Yunho menengang. Pekerjaan polisi macam apa itu? Detective itu sudah terlalu jauh dengan Jaejoong.

"Serangan mengubah persepsi." Changmin mengatakan saat jari-jarinya meraba buku tangan Jaejoong. "Ini adalah serangan. Aku bisa mendapatkan tim di— "

"Tim Ku sudah siap di studionya." Kata Yunho saat kembali ke sisi Jaejoong. Detective itu masih bertahan dengan posisinya. Masih menatap Jaejoong penuh minat. Tentu saja masih membuat Yunho jengkel dengan tingkat yang menakutkan.

"Tim mu?" Changmin mengulangi saat keningnya berkerut. Kemudian tatapannya mengarah pada Yunho. "Aku tidak tahu namamu."

"Jung Yunho." Memperkenalkan penuh nada bangga, dengan sengaja Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong dari detective itu. Changmin mundur selangkah. "Jung's Interprace Securities?"

"Ya."

Changmin bersiul dan menoleh kembali pada Jaejoong. "Kau menyewanya untuk melindungimu?" sebelum Jaejoong sempat menjawab, Changmin melanjutkan. "Aku tidak mengerti jika Jung's securities berada di kasus ini. Kenapa dia bisa terluka? Bukankah seharusnya kau menjadi yang terbaik di Seoul?"

Genggamanan tangan Yunho pada Jaejoong semakin erat. "Jika kita mengajukan pertanyaan pribadi, kenapa kau tidak melakukan pekerjaanmu lebih cepat? Kau bahkan sudah di beritahu bahwa seseorang telah menguntit Jaejoong selama berminggu-minggu."

"Karena tidak ada bukti." Changmin mendesis. "Tapi aku sudah mencoba. Aku mengirim patroli lebih banyak kerumahnya. Aku hampir setiap kali berusaha mengawasinya."

Orang ini ingin lebih dari sekedar mejaga dan mengawasi Jaejoong, itu sangat jelas dimata Yunho. Ekspresi wajah detective itu terlalu intens ketika melirik Jaejoong. "Jangan khawatir detective Shim. Aku akan mengawasinya dari sekarang." Kata Yunho dengan suara datar.

Jaejoong mengamati diantara mereka. Bibirnya mengencang. "Aku hanya ingin orang ini tertangkap oke? Aku ingin dia berhenti."

"Ceritakan padaku semua yang telah terjadi." Changmin memberitahunya.

"Tidak banyak yang bisa di ceritakan. Aku sedang berada di studio. Lampunya mati, aku mendengar deritan di lantai yang rusak dan tiba-tiba ada seseorang di sana. Aku mencoba untuk lari, tapi orang itu menangkapku."

Yunho menggertakkan gigi saat Jaejoong bicara_. 'Shit, aku akan membuat orang itu membayarnya.'_ Ia membatin.

"Dia?" Changmin menyambar. "Bisakah kau meyakinkanku orang itu berjenis kelamin apa?" tanyanya mendapat lirikan dari ekor mata Yunho.

"Aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Di-dia..." tatapan Jaejoong berpindah pada Yunho. Jika Jaejoong bisa menyamakan, sekilas ciri orang itu hampir seperti Yunho. Changmin menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan menutut. "Dia kuat, besar dan tinggi. Melengkung di atas tubuhku ketika dia— dia memelukku menghadapnya." Suara Jaejoong bergetar.

Yunho menginginkan Jaejoong keluar dari ruangan ini saat melihat wajah mewanan itu diliputi ketakutan kembali.

"Apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Changmin menekan. "Apakah kau mendengar setiap jenis aksen dalam suaranya? Apakah dia—"

"Tidak ada aksen. Dia hanya berbisik padaku."

Changmin berhenti. "Apa yang dia bisikan?"

"Dia bilang _'dia akan menjadi satu-satunya'_." Jaejoong memberitahu kedua namja itu dengan suara serak. Dia berkedip cepat seolah menahan sesuatu.

"Lalu agen Yunho datang dan dia melepaskanku."

"Setelah dia membanting kepalamu ke kaca." Yunho menambahkan dengan geram.

Jaejoong memeluk dirinya sendiri. Menatap pada Yunho. "Bisakah kau membawaku pulang bersamamu? Aku... aku—"

"Tentu saja." Yunho meraih tubuh Jaejoong. Kemudian dokter dan seorang perawat menuju ruangan. Dokter Cho menatap Yunho dan laki-laki Jung itu mengerti maksudnya.

"Aku akan memastikan pasienmu aman malam ini." Ujarnya berjanji. Dokter Cho menjawab lewat anggukan.

Yunho dan detective Shim keluar ruangan sementara perawat membantu Jaejoong berganti baju. Yunho akan lebih senang lagi melakukan pekerjaan itu sendiri, melihat Jaejoong telanjang adalah suatu hal favoritnya. Tapi ia perlu menyingkirkan keraguan atau perasaan tidak enak pada detective muda di sampingnya.

"Apa permainanmu?" Changmin berbalik ke arah Yunho.

"Aku tidak memainkan sesuatu."

"Dua hari yang lalu Jaejoong datang menemuiku. Dia tidak berhubungan dengan siapapun. Tidak memiliki keluarga, teman dekat ataupun saudara. Sekarang kau berdiri disini dan mengatakan 'teman lamanya' lalu membawanya pulang bermalam?"

Yunho menarik garis di sudut bibirnya.

"Aku pernah mendengar tentangmu Jung Yunho."

"Ya kebanyakan orang di Seoul tahu tentangku."

Changmin mencibir. "Kau punya uang, koneksi, dan semuanya berasal dari klien. Kau berprofil tinggi tapi kau tidak terdaftar sebagai pengawal untuk beberapa orang yang berada dikalangan bawah seperti Jaejoong."

"Ini tentang Jaejoong dan aku jamin dimanapun dia berada aku sangat terkait detective Shim. Aku ada untuk melindunginya."

Sekali lagi Changmin mencibir. "Kau tampak seperti ingin menidurinya dari pada melindunginya."

Yunho melangkah ke arah detective itu. Shim Changmin hampir lebih tinggi darinya. Berwibawa dan memiliki tatapan lembut sebenarnya. Tapi itu tidak mempengaruhinya sama sekali.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti detective Shim. Jaejoong memiliki seseorang, dan itu adalah aku. Sampai penguntit itu tertangkap, Jaejoong akan tinggal bersamaku. Jika kau perlu menghubunginya, temui aku." Yunho tersenyum paksa.

Pintu terbuka di belakang mereka . Jaejoong duduk di kursi roda dan tidak terlihat senang tentunya. "Mereka bilang aku harus keluar memakai ini."

Yunho tersenyum dan bergerak kebelakang kursi roda dan mendoronganya dengan hati-hati.

"Jaejoong-ah."

Detective adalah orang yang menyebalkan. Dia baru saja mengguncang Yunho dengan ucapannya. Apakah orang ini tidak sadar, dengan satu panggilan telepon saja, Yunho bisa mendapatkan surat pemecatan orang ini dari tugasnya.

Changmin berada di depan kursi roda dan berjongkok agar bertatapan dengan mata jaejoong. " Berapa lama kau kenal Jung Yunho?'

Jaejoong menelan ludah. "Sejak aku berumur tiga belas tahun. Kami tinggal di panti asuhan yang sama sebelum aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang."

Yunho menyeringai saat Changmin mengangguk mengerti. "Aku minta kau memberitahuku tentang setiap mantan-mantan kekasihmu. Seseorang yang mungkin sulit untuk melepaskan..."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Yunho tidak pernah bermasalah dalam melepaskan hubungan." Tatapan Changmin berpindah pada Yunho. Namun laki-laki bermaga Jung itu berpura-pura mengabaikannya dan memilih menatap anak buahnya, Park Yoochun yang berjalan kearahnya dari lorong rumah sakit. Yunho menunjuk Changmin dengan dagunya. "Pastikan detective ini memiliki informasi kontak kita Yoochun. Jaejoong akan tinggal bersamaku untuk sementara waktu."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho. "Tapi aku..."

Mengabaikan kata-kata Jaejoong, Yunho mendorong kursi roda menjauh dan meninggalkan Yoochun untuk berurusan dengan detective Shim.

Detective ini bisa menjadi masalah. Yunho harus mengawasinya dengan hati-hati. Karena tak seorangpun yang diizinkan ikut campur dengan rencananya untuk Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menelan ludah begitu melihat penthouse di hadapannya. "Tidak ada yang bisa kesini tanpa melewati pengawalku." Yunho bersuara saat jari-jarinya berada mengelilingi pinggang Jaejoong.

Mereka memasuki penthouse. Tatapan Jaejoong menyapu seluruh ruangan dan seperti dugaannya, semuanya berbau mahal. Pemandangan yang ada benar-benar sangat mengagumkan. "Kau aman Jae." Laki-laki cantik itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Namun suara serak itu kembali membayanginya.

'_Aku akan menjadi satu-satunya.'_

Jaejoong menjauh dari Yunho dan berjalan menuju balkon. Pemandangan malam kota Seoul menyapanya. Sementara Yunho masih berdiam namun tetap bicara. "Aku mempunyai garis-paling-atas untuk sistem keamanan yang sudah terpasang si studiomu. Tukang listrik akan masuk memeriksa lampumu. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun lagi selama ada aku Joongie."

Jaejoong mengusap lengannya. Entah kenapa hawa dingin tidak mau enyah dari tubuhnya. Ia masih tetap mengarahkan sepasang haselnya memandangi kota. "Kau tidak harus mengorbankan hidupmu untukku Yunho." Jaejoong menutup matanya sejenak. "Aku yakin dengan adanya diriku di rumahmu, pasti akan mengganggu rutinitasmu." Jaejoong sudah sering membaca artikel dan berita yang bertebaran tentang Jung Yunho.

Yunho bukanlah orang yang hidup di masa lalu. Dia terlalu sibuk merayu saat ini. Itulah sebabnya ketika detective Shim menanyainya perihal mantan-mantannya, Yunho telah menjadi daftar terakhir dalam pikirannya. Menurut Jaejoong, Yunho tidak terpaku padanya lagi.

Lamunan Jaejoong pecah ketika suara bass Yunho bergumam. " Kau tidak mengganggu rutinitasku."

Senyuman terlontar dari bibir Jaejoong saat laki-laki cantik itu berbalik dan menatap Yunho. "Tidakkah falvor (gadis/selera) minggu ini keberatan?" Jaejoong ingat saat beberapa waktu lalu melihat berita Yunho yang kerap kali muncul bersama gadis berambut pirang.

"Persetan dengan orang yang berfikir seperti itu. Ini bukan tentang siapapun kecuali kau dan aku."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong tajam. Tidak sekalipun dalam tujuh tahun terakhir Yunho mencoba menghubungi Jaejoong di Jepang setelah perpisahan mereka. Jaejoong sangat merindukan Yunho jika boleh jujur. Tapi ia tidak akan mengatakannya, bagaimanapun juga ia sudah merusak harga dirinya untuk Yunho berkali-kali. Yunho mulai berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu berbalik lagi. Tapi tidak ada ruang untuk lari ataupun pergi saat ini. Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yunho.

"Tujuh Tahun adalah waktu yang lama." Kata Jaejoong. Dia benci sebenarnya dengan kelembutan dalam suaranya. Seharusnya jaejoong bersikap seolah-olah masa lalu tidak penting baginya. Tapi mulutnya mengkhianati. "Banyak yang berubah selama bertahun-tahun."

"Dan banyak yang masih tetap sama." Yunho menggosok rahangnya.

"Aku masih menginginkamu sama seperti dulu. Ketika aku melihatmu di kantorku, keinginan yang sama menghantamku. Nafsu yang sama menghancurkanku saat berada di dekatmu."

Tangan Jaejoong gemetar. Ia mengangkatnya dan menempatkannya di dada Yunho. Jaejoong tidak yakin apakah ia akan menarik namja ini lebih dekat atau mendorongnya pergi. "Nafsu tidak pernah menjadi masalah bagi kita kan?" jaejoong berbisik. Kenangan masa lalu mereka berkelebat dalam benaknya.

"Aku adalah orang pertamamu Jae."

Jaejoong merasakan pipinya merona.

"Aku memikirkanmu selama bertahun-tahun..." pengakuan Yunho menyentaknya.

"Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang kau lakukan? Dengan siapa kau bersama..." pandangan Jaejoong mengarah pada bibir hati yang berucap itu.

"Ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa kau kendalikan. Perasaanku padamu adalah salah satunya."

"Yunho..."

Yunho tidak bisa mengingkarinya. Ia menginginkan bibir cherry itu. Hingga akhirnya bibirnya yang tidak bisa di kendalikan menguasainya. Ciuman itu tidak menuntut tapi begitu lembut dan pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa memiliki apa yang ku inginkan malam ini. Tapi kau kembali padaku dan kau harus tahu itu mengubah segalanya Joongie. Aku membiarkanmu pergi sekali, dan aku tidak akan pernah mengulangi hal itu lagi."

Membiarkan pergi? Jaejoong mendorong Yunho. "Kau memberitahuku untuk keluar dari hidupmu Yunho. Kau menyuruhku pergi waktu itu." Jaejoong hampir jatuh karena tersandung saat menjauh dari Yunho.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau impikan Jae. Aku tidak pernah ingin menghalangi jalanmu dan mimpimu. Kau ingin berdiri di panggung. Kau ingin bernyanyi dan berakting. Aku memberimu apa yang kau inginkan." Kata-kata Yunho membekukan Jaejoong.

"Bukankah itu yang selalu aku lakukan? Memberimu apapun yang kau inginkan."

"Tidak. Kau tidak memberikannya"

Wajah Yunho melembut. "Apa yang kau inginkan Joongie?"

Jaejoong menutup matanya dan menjerit dalam hati. 'Yunho' ia adalah hal yang paling Jaejoong inginkan. Lebih dari menyanyi atau berakting, lebih dari Jepang. Tapi Yunho tidak memberinya sebuah pilihan. Yunho mengusirnya pergi, dan memilih melepasanya. Laki-laki itu menghilang dalam akademi militer.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Yunho mengulanginya lagi dan berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong kembali.

"Di-dimana kamarku? Aku butuh berbaring." Jaejoong mengalihkan topik dan ingin secepatnya menghindar dari pembicaraan tentang masa lalu ini. Tapi Yunho tidak ingin berhenti sepertinya. "Kau tidak boleh tidur. Aku harus membuatmu tetap terjaga. Itu adalah perintah dokter. Ia memberiku daftar seluruh aturan untukmu yang harus di ikuti." Ujarnya.

Jaejoong berjalan maju dan membuka sebuah pintu. Tapi ia justru dihadapakan pada sebuah kamar yang sangat maskulin. Dipenuhi dengan barang berat, mebel kayu sebuah tempat tidur yang besar. Dia bahkan bisa melihat mantel Yunho yang di lemparkan di ujung tempat tidur. Saat Jaejoong berbalik, ia mendapati Yunho berjalan kearahnya.

"Kau harus tinggal dimana aku bisa mengawasimu."

Tubuh Jaejoong gemetar saat sepasang doe nya menatap mata musang itu.

"K-kau setuju untuk menemukan siapa orang yang—yang—"

"Menguntitmu?" Yunho menyelesaikannya. "Karena itulah Jae. Dia fokus padamu. Dia mulai memperhatikanmu, kemudian menyelinap masuk ke apartementmu. Malam ini, dia mengambil hal-hal ke tingkat berikutnya. Dia mendatangimu, menyentuhmu,—"

Jaejoong bernafas cepat.

"Malam ini dia menyakitimu, dan aku tidak mau membiarkannya menyakitimu lagi."

Jaejoong menggeleng dan menutup matanya. "Aku hanya ingin istirahat." Ucapnya. Yunho meraih tangannya dalam genggaman hangat. Menuntun Jaejoong ke kamar mandi. "Lepaskan bajumu. Kau akan menemukan jubah mandi ekstra menunggu di dalam."

Jaejoong ragu-ragu. Tapi ia tersenyum setelahnya begitu Yunho berucap. "Tidak ada rayuan malam ini. Aku janji."

Selesai mandi, Jaejoong menemukan semua barang-barangnya sudah berada di hadapannya. Ia menoleh saat Yunho menghampirinya. "Aku menyuruh anak buahku untuk membawakan barang-barangmu. Aku yakin kau pasti membutuhkannya."

"Terima kasih."

Yunho tersenyum saat memperhatikan Jaejoong telah memakai salah satu kemeja miliknya. Berjalan mendekat, Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membimbingnya ke ranjang. Membaringkannya di atas kasur. Lalu membungkus tubuhnya dan memeluknya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur, tapi aku akan membiarkanmu beristirahat. Jangan takut lagi. Tidak ada yang bisa menyakitimu disini." Jaejoong ingin mempercayai kata-kata itu. Dia ingin mempercayai Yunho, sangat ingin.

"Aku akan menjagamu sepanjang malam."

Jaejoong melayang mendengarnya. Ia ingat janji-janji Yunho dulu. Janji yang terucap dari bibir hati itu saat Jaejoong ketakutan karena kesendirian.

'_aku akan menjagamu sepanjang malam.'_

.

.

.

Shim Changmin melemparkan jaketnya di atas kursi dan menyalakan komputernya.

_Jung Yunho_. Memiliki banyak uang, banyak kekuasaan sekaligus banyak rahasia. Laki-laki bermarga Jung itu meledak di bagian keamanan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Datang dari entah berantah dan tidak jelas.

Changmin bisa mengetahui setiap kali Yunho menatap Jaejoong, mata orang itu berubah. Dalam tatapan itu ada kebutuhan, nafsu dan kemarahan.

_Posesif_

Orang itu menatap Kim Jaejoong seolah-olah namja itu adalah miliknya.

Changmin menoleh saat rekan detectivenya menghampirinya. "Aku mulai berfikir bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan kasus Kim Jaejoong. Orang ini benar-benar tidak meninggalkan jejak dan berhasil mengecoh kita. Seharusnya kita mempercayai Kim Jaejoong dari awal." Lee Jin Ki duduk di hadapan Changmin dan menyeruput secangkir kopi.

"Kim Jaejoong punya keamanan sekarang. Jung's Interprace Securities."

Jin Ki bersiul. "Berapa banyak yang laki-laki cantik itu siapkan untuk membayarnya?"

Changmin tampak berfikir. Dia sudah mengecek sangat jauh tentang Jaejoong. Yang pasti namja itu tidak memiliki sepeserpun di rekeningnya. Tapi Changmin memilih menggelengkan kepala pada rekannya. "Aku tidak berfikir Jaejoong akan membayarnya. Sepertinya dia dan Jung Yunho adalah teman lama."

Omong kosong. Mereka adalah mantan kekasih dan Changmin tahu persis apa yang telah terjadi pada kedua orang itu.

"Aku tidak mempercayai orang itu." kata Changmin datar.

"Kita harus berhati-hati dengannya." Jin Ki memperingatkan dengan wajah serius. "Dia bukan orang yang tepat untuk dijadikan musuh. Bahkan, jika dia ingin, Jung Yunho bisa memiliki lencana kita dengan satu panggilan telepon."

Changmin tidak takut Jung Yunho. Tapi dia bertekad untuk menangkap rahasia apapun yang dimiliki orang itu.

Ya, rahasia Jung Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**MINE TO TAKE**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue**

**PS –** Just enjoy read.

-Disini Jaejoong namja

-Ya, ini novel terjemahan yang membuatku bingung saat membacanya.

-Selamat membaca, semoga ini menjadi hiburan tersendiri.

-Terimaksaih masih membaca tulisan gia. FF ini akan gia selesaikan sebelum pulkam ^^ hehe

**XOXO –Hug+Kiss**


	3. Chapter 3

**MINE TO TAKE**

**.**

**.**

**Remake dari novel karya CYNTHIA EDEN**

_Warning ::_ Bagi yang pernah membaca novel ini, maaf jika beberapa adegan tidak saya cantumkan, karena saya berusaha menyesuaikannya.

.

.

**YunJae**

**Gia**

**Mine To Take**

.

_._

Chapter 3

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi di Jepang."

Jaejoong menatap sekilas wajah Yunho, mencoba menebak raut mukanya. Mereka sedang menikmati sarapan di meja dapur. Yunho memiliki seorang koki yang memasak untuknya dan Jaejoong belum pernah menikmati pancake seenak ini sebelumnya.

Tentu saja ketika masa jayanya di Jepang, ia mampu membeli beberapa barang mewah. Tapi Jaejoong menyadari bahwa Yunho telah menjauh dari jangkauannya begitu ia menginjakkan kaki di negara itu.

Anak lelaki yang dulu pernah bersamanya sudah lama hilang. Jaejoong tidak yakin apakah ia masih mengenali namja yang sekarang berada dihadapannya.

"Jae.." panggil Yunho lembut.

"Aku mengalami sebuah kecelakaan."ucap Jaejoong dengan hati-hati. "Mobilku meluncur keluar dari jalan. Aku- aku terjebak di dalamnya." Hujan, ketakutan, rasa sakit menyergap Jaejoong saat bercerita.

"Selama dua belas jam."

Rahang Yunho mengeras. "Ada banyak hal yang tidak kau ceritakan padaku. Hal yang tidak ada dalam surat kabar." Semalam Yunho tidak memaksa Jaejoong bercerita. Ia hanya berbicara dengan lembut, memeluknya dan sangat jelas menjaganya tetap tersadar. Tapi sekarang, Yunho siap mengintrogasinya.

"Kau menduga lelaki itu mengikutimu di Jepang?" ujar Yunho mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku yakin iya. Seseorang masuk ke ruang gantiku. Dan ku kira pada malam terjadinya kecelakaan itu, aku sedang diikuti seseorang."

Yunho meletakkan pisau makannya dengan sangat pelan. Mata musangnya berkilau menatap Jaejoong. "Kau baru memberitahukan ini padaku... _sekarang_?"

"Aku menceritakan itu pada polisi di Jepang. Kepada para dokter yang memeriksaku. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mempercayaiku."

"Aku percaya padamu Joongie. Sangat mempercayaimu."

Jaejoong mendorong piringnya menjauh. "Aku tidak ingat semua hal yang persisnya terjadi malam itu. Aku sedang mengemudi keluar kota. Aku baru saja berhenti dari pom bensin, ada sebuah mobil... sepertinya mengikutiku di setiap belokan. Cahaya dari lampu mobil dibelakangku terpantul di kaca spion. Menyorot bolak balik, lampu redup, lampu jauh. Sepertinya mobil itu menabrakku."

Kedua tangan Yunho mencengkram erat tepian meja.

"Lampu depannya menyorot seluruh bagian depan mobilku. Aku berteriak dan —kemudian mobilku terhempas ke udara. Dan aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi." Jaejoong menutup haselnya potongan gambar berkelebatan dan rasa sakit menderanya.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi para polisi berkata bahwa tidak ada tanda-tanda ada kendaraan lain yang terlibat dalam kecelakaan itu. Mereka menduga aku hanya kehilangan kendali mobilku karena jalanan licin."

"Kau harusnya langsung menghubungiku."

Kemarahan bergejolak di dalam dirinya saat mendengar kalimat Yunho. "Berita itu ada di seluruh surat kabar, Yunho. Aku mungkin bukanlah orang yang kaya raya sepertimu, tapi aku dulu adalah penyanyi yang cukup terkenal. Mungkin... mungkin seharusnya kau yang menghubungiku." Jaejoong menunduk. Beberapa kali di dalam mimpinya ia selalu berharap mendengar kabar dari Yunho.

Jaejoong bangkit menjauh dari meja. _Menjauh dari Yunho._ "Aku harus kembali ke studio. Kelas akan dibuka dalam dua hari dan aku harus membereskan tempat itu." ujarnya memikirkan bahwa murid-murid barunya tidak boleh menginjak kaca.

"Sudah dikerjakan. Cermin sudah diganti dengan yang baru. Pecahan kaca sudah dibersihkan, dan kau tak akan mengalami masalah lagi dengan konsleting listrik. Kau tak perlu melakukan apapun lagi."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dalam membuatnya bertaya-tanya. "Joongie... aku ingin menatakan sesuatu. Ini mengenai kau dan umah sakit di Jepang. Karena aku bukanlah anggota keluargamu. Jadi mereka tidak membiarkanku masuk untuk menjengukmu ketika kau di rumah sakit."

Kepala Jaejoong menggeleng saat mendengar perubahan topik yang Yunho lakukan. Sebuah penyangkalan tiba-tiba karena Yunho tidak mungkin mengatakan —

"Namun aku menemukan cara untuk mendekatimu." Suara Yunho terdengar suram dan keras.

Yunho berbohong. Dia pasti membohongi Jaejoong. "Kau tidak mungkin disana. Kau tidak ada di Jepang."

"Ya, aku ada disana waktu itu. aku bisa mengatakan jika mereka menempatkanmu di UGD. Dokter yang menanganimu bernama Jin Yihan. Dokter yang berasal dari Korea."

Tidakkah sulit bagi seseorang untuk mencari tahu nama dokter yang menanganinya. Itu sangatlah mudah bagi Yunho dan sumber-sumbernya yang tidak terbatas.

"Jendela yang terletak di dekat tempat tidurmu mengarah ke halaman rumah sakit. Sinar matahari masuk melalui jendela tersebut, naik dengan cepat juga terik dan akan menimpa wajahmu setiap pagi. Aku yang memastikan para perawat agar menjaga tirai jendela tetap tertutup karena aku tak mau kau terganggu dengan silaunya."

Jaejoong merasakan kerongkongannya mengering. Sebuah tangan tak kasat mata seolah-olah memeras jantungnya. "Ketika aku membuka mataku, kau tak ada disana. Aku tidak melihatmu."

"Aku tidak berfikir kau menginginkanku ada di sana."

Tangan Jaejoong mengepal. Kuku-kuku jarinya menekan telapak tangannya. "Aku tidak memahamimu Yunho. Kau berada disana, dan kau tidak ingin aku melihatmu? Ini hal terbodoh yang pernah ku tahu. Kau pecundang." Yunho menelan ludah, ekspresinya dingin dan terlihat kejam. "Bukan seperti itu Jae."

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanyanya menatap mata musang itu.

"Semuanya."

Jaejoong mundur selangkah. "Aku-aku harus ke studio." Dia tidak memperhitungkan hal ini. Tindakan Yunho. Semua ini terlalu cepat, terlalu banyak.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Terserah... hanya saja, aku harus pergi sekarang."

Yunho melangkah mendekatinya. Selalu tampak percaya diri. Sangat percaya diri malah. "Kau tidak perlu takut padaku. Akulah yang akan menjagamu Joongie."

Jaejoong selalu merasakan tubuhnya membeku tiba-tiba saat bersentuhan degan Yunho. Namja ini memiliki pengaruh yang luar biasa bagi tubuhnya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari ketikanYunho memiringkan kepalanya dan bibirnya menyapu bibir Jaejoong dengan kelembutan yang singkat. "Kau sangat mengerti diriku Joongie, lebih dari siapapun. Tidakkkan kau menyadari hal itu?"

Jaejoong diam. Sapuan lembut pada bibirnya, belaian dan sensasi yang diciptakan Yunho telah melumpuhkannya. Mematikan apapun dan membuat pikirannya hanya tertuju pada rasa nikmat oleh lumatan itu.

.

.

.

Dua penjaga memasuki studio musik bersama Jaejoong. Yunho bersikeras dengan penjagaan seperti itu.

Sementara Yunho duduk di kursi belakang di mobilnya. Pandangannya menatap ke gedung studio. Mungkin seharusnya dia tidak memberitahukan Jaejoong mengenai perjalananya ke rumah sakit di Jepang. Namun kebenaran akan segera terkuak secepatnya.

Terutama karena Yunho merencanakan untuk membawa Jaejoong ikut bersamanya ke Jepang dalam beberapa jam lagi. "Pesawatnya sudah siap?" Yunho bertanya pada Yoochun. Dia memilih meninggalkan range rovernya dirumah dan membiarkan Yoochun menyetir hari ini.

"Ya, tuan. Pilotnya sudah menunggu."

"Bagus." Yunho akan menunggu hingga Jaejoong menyelesaikan urusannya kemudian mereka akan berangkat.

.

.

.

"Aku butuh daftar nama kekasihmu." Yunho berkata kepada Jaejoong ketika ia kembali ke dalam mobilnya sore itu.

Jaejoong menatap penuh tanya pada pernyataan itu.

"Ini bukanlah sebuah presentasi. Aku tidak berfikir bahwa_" Jaejoong bergumam saat merasakan pipinya merona.

"Detective itu—Shim Changmin— dia benar. Lelaki yang mengikutimu mungkin salah satu dari mantanmu. Seseorang yang pernah memilikimu dan tidak menginginkanmu pergi darinya."

Jaejoong menatap sekilas keluar jendela melihat keramaian kota lewat kaca mobil. "Mungkin orang itu mantanku, atau hanya orang gila yang pernah melihatku di jalan. Mungkin juga hanya seorang penonton yang pernah melihatku bernyanyi atau bermain film. Terkadang mereka keliru menganggap para artis seperti karakter yang kami perankan."

"Daftar nama para kekasihmu bisa menjadi titik awal pencarian untuk kita. Kau akan mengetahui bahwa informanku lebih bagus dari pada informan detective itu. Aku bisa menemukan orang-orang ini sendirian, menegaskan status mereka atau —"

"Mereka tidak bersalah."

"Katakan padaku nama-nama mereka. Kau hanya perlu mengatakannya."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho. "Ya ampun mereka bahkan tidak tinggal di kota ini." Hanya ada satu mantan di Korea, dan orang itu sekarang duduk terlalu dekat dengannya, menguasai ruang terlalu banyak di mobil ini.

Yunho tetap bersikeras. "Tidak sulit mendapatkan satu tiket pesawat ke Seoul."

Hujan mulai turun memercik ke jendela. Bahu Jaejoong menengang. Baiklah, jika Yunho menginginkan daftarnya, Jaejoong akan memberikan padanya. "Choi Seung Hyun. Dia... dia adalah seorang pemilik sebuah rumah produksi di Jepang yang kutemui saat pertama kali menginjak Jepang. Sangat cerdas, tekun dan perfeksionis."

"Siapa lagi?"

Nada ketidaksabaran dalam suaranya terdengar sangat menjengkelkan Jaejoong. Seolah-olah Jaejoong memiliki daftar atas nama para mantan kekasihnya. Jaejoong bertaruh, Yunho lah yang memiliki daftar panjang itu. "Kim Hyun Joong, seorang aktor yang cukup sukses saat ini. Kami hanya berjalan satu bulan dan sekarang dia berada di Canada untuk film barunya. Jadi aku tidak berfikir bahwa dia bisa —"

"Teruskan Jae." Yunho memotong kalimatnya.

"Baek Jin Hee... seorang artis yang menjadi lawan mainku di sebuah film." Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. "Wanita? Aku tidak tahu kau bisa tertarik dengan mereka." Ada nada sarkatis dalam suaranya yang membuat Jaejoong menghela nafas dan mengangguk. "Dia bilang menyukaiku dan kami mencoba."

"Lalu..."

"Choi Siwon. Dia adalah guru vocalku." Alis Yunho kembali naik saat memikirkan nama-nama yang disebutkan Jaejoong. "Semua orang Korea?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa menjalin hubungan dengan orang asing."

Yunho mengangguk. "Apakah masih ada yang tertinggal?"

Tidak banyak yang bisa Jaejoong ceritakan. "Jin Yihan."

Suasana didalam mobil menjadi hening, sangat hening. "Sebutkan nama itu lagi." Yunho menggeram.

Jaejoong diam dan memilih menatap keluar jendela sekali lagi. Raut wajahnya berubah murung. Dan jaejoong baru saja menyadari bahwa ini bukanlah jalan menuju apartementnya.

"Kau tidur dengan dokter yang memeriksamu?" Yunho menuntut. Nada suaranya sangat rendah dan dingin. Terkadang Yunho melakukannya, nada bicaranya akan menurun drastis ke ketenangan yang mematikan ketika dia marah.

"Dia bukan dokterku saat itu." Jaejoong selalu sendiriran, dan Yihan telah menjadi satu-satunya yang ada untuknya. Selalu tersenyum. Mampir ke tempatnya sembari membawakan buah dan bunga.

"Kenapa kau sekarang tidak bersamanya?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa tetap tinggal di Jepang." Visanya sudah jatuh tempo, dan Jaejoong tidak punya uang untuk membayarnya atau memperpanjangnya. Tidak setelah tagihan rumah sakit yang telah menghabiskan uangnya. Asuransi hanya menunda tenggat waktunya selama mungkin.

"Dokter brengsek itu..."

Kepala Jaejoong tersentak ke arah Yunho. "Dengar, siapapun yang aku kencani seharusnya tidak masalah-"

"Bagiku itu masalah." Gertak Yunho. "Masalah besar."

Jaejoong tidak pernah bisa memahami Yunho. "Yunho. Kau juga tidur dengan semua model atau artis yang bisa kau temukan, jadi jangan bertingkah seolah-olah beberapa mantan kekasihku memberikan efek padamu. Kita sama-sama tahu aku sudah menjadi bagian dari masa lalumu sejak lama."

Yunho memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Jaejoong. Dalam kegelapan ruang mobil, Jaejoong berharap bisa melihat raut wajah Yunho. Tetapi Yunho tersembunyi di dalam bayangan. "Hal itu ada efeknya padaku." Yunho berkata. "Hal itu membuatku sangat marah."

"Yunho!"

Tangan Yunho meluncur di atas pipi Jaejoong. "Aku ingin kau melupakan mereka. Aku ingin membawamu ke tempat tidur dan aku ingin menghapus semua kenangan yang kau miliki dengan mereka."

Jaejoong tidak bisa bernafas dengan lega. "Kita sudah putus Yunho. Kau tahu—"

"Bagaimana bisa kita putus ketika aku masih sangat menginginkanmu?" tangannya turun menelusuri pipi Jaejoong, kerahangnya, kemudian turun ke lekukan di lehernya. Jari Yunho meregang di sekitar leher Jaejoong meraba titik nadi yang berdetak gelisah di baliknya. "Dan bagaimana bisa kita putus ketika kau masih sangat menginginkanku juga Jaejoongie." Mata Yunho terpaku pada sebuah tanda goresan memanjang di leher itu. Itu pasti adalah bekas operasi dan jahitan Jaejoong dulu.

Jaejoong menyentak tangan Yunho saat menyadari jemari laki-laki itu berada pada sesuatu yang memalukan untuk ditunjukkan. Bekas luka itu. Tapi Yunho tetap bertahan menyentuh titik itu. sehingga Jaejoong menyerah dan memilih diam. Jaejoong mengetahui setelah hubungannya dengan Yunho berakhir, ia tanpa sadar membangun sebuah dinding agar tidak pernah tersakiti oleh seseorang lagi. Mungkin itulah alasan Jaejoong selalu memutus mantan-mantannya begitu saja. Karena Yunho. Laki-laki itu seperti bayangan yang selalu menempel padanya dan membuatnya tidak bisa hidup tanpa bayangan itu. Ketika Yunho meninggalkannya, Jaejoong benar-benar patah hati. Butuh waktu yang lama baginya untuk sembuh dan memulai semuanya lagi.

Mobil berhenti.

Kemudian Yunho menarik dirinya menjauh dari Jaejoong dan membuka pintu mobil. Jaejoong mencoba bernafas. Memandang sekilas ke arah kirinya, lalu Jaejoong sadar dengan gelisah bahwa mereka memang tidak menuju ke apartement.

Pintu disisinya terbuka. Bukan Yoochun yang menahan pintunya tetapi Yunho. Jaejoong berkata dengan gugup. "Apa yang kita lakukan disini?"

Di bandara.

"Kita akan terbang. Pesawat jet ku sudah menunggu."

Yunho punya pesawat jet? Tentu saja, seorang sekaya dirinya pasti memiliki pesawat jet pribadi.

Jaejoong masih tetap duduk membeku di dalam mobil. "Kita akan kemana?" firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ini akan menjadi percakapan yang sulit. "Studioku sebentar lagi akan di buka. Aku tidak bisa begitu saja—"

"Kau ingin orang yang menguntitmu segera ditangkap bukan? Jika begitu, kau harus menelusuri semuanya dari awal. Jika orang itu mulai menguntitmu di Jepang, kita bisa mengetahui lebih banyak tentang dirinya di sana."

"Aku tidak mau pergi."

"Kau bisa membantuku mendapatkan informasi dari para penari dipanggung. Artis dan aktor yang pernah bermain film denganmu, para kru film, tetangga lamamu. Dan mungkin juga para mantanmu. Aku membutuhkanmu ikut denganku. Kehadiranmu mempermudah orang untuk bicara. Aku janji kita akan segera kembali sebelum kelas dimulai."

Yunho memandang Jaejoong dan menghela nafas. "Mari kita akhiri perdebatan ini." ujarnya dengan tidak sabaran. "Ikut aku ke Jepang. Biarkan aku melakukan pekerjaanku. Akan kutemukan si brengsek itu dan menghentikannya mengganggumu."

Jaejoong menatap sekilas ke arah bandara. Sebuah pesawat baru saja lepas landas ia tampak menimang sebelum akhirnya mengambil sebuah keputusan. "Baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu."

"Kau tidak takut terbang lagi kan?" Yunho bertanya saat dia memegang tangan Jaejoong keluar dari mobil.

Tentu saja Jaejoong masih takut. Tapi ia merasa malu mengakuinya di depan Yunho. Meskipun begitu Jaejoong yakin Yunho sudah mengetahui semua hal yang membuatnya takut di dunia ini.

Pertama kalinya ia merasa takut saat umurnya delapan tahun. Ketika orang tuanya tidak kembali ke rumah setelah pulang dari luar negeri. Ketika pengasuhnya menyebutkan tentang kecelakaan. Ketika akhirnya Jaejoong berdiri di pemakaman dan menyaksikan karangan bunga yang ditaruh di atas dua nisan.

Jaejoong merasa takut ketika pertama kali di bawa kepanti asuhan. Ketika di pindahkan ke panti yang lain dan yang lainnya lagi. Dan terus seperti itu. ia takut saat tangan-tangan kasar yang dulu menyakitinya. Satu-satunya pelariannya hanyalah menyanyi. Hingga seorang pekerja sosial mengenalkannya pada dunia akting. Membawanya ke pusat komunitas kota dan Jaejoong tenggelam di dalam musiknya.

Lalu ia bertemu dengannya. Yunho, sosok yang menyelamatkannya dari tangan-tangan iblis yang menyakitinya. Sosok yang selalu memeluknya saat ia ketakutan. Dan sosok yang selalu menjaganya.

.

.

.

Shim Changmin menyaksikan dari jauh ketika pesawat jet itu menunggu di landasan pacu. Berpergian dengan pesawat pribadi? Sepertinya sangat cocok dengan gambaran seorang Jung Yunho.

Changmin telah menggali informasi mengenai Yunho seharian ini. Seorang anak yang terlahir dari keluarga miskin dan terdaftar menjadi angkatan darat pada usia dua puluh tahun. Masa lalunya dapat dengan mudah diketahui sampai saat ia masuk akademi. Setelah bergabung menjadi pasukan angkatan darat, semua catatan mengenai Jung Yunho menghilang tanpa jejak. Semua catatan selama empat tahun dia menjadi tentara lenyap tak berbekas.

Kemudian Jung Yunho muncul lagi di Korea. Muncul secara tiba-tiba dan langsung memiliki koneksi yang kuat dengan beberapa pejabat pemerintahan yang menangani urusan luar negeri. Perusahaan jasa keamanan Jung's Interprace Securities miliknya menjadi terbaik di bidangnya.

Jung Yunho telah menjadi seorang jutawan. Bukan jutawan, melainkan milyuner berdasarkan laporan pajaknya.

Jadi, mengapa seseorang seperti Yunho tertarik dengan kasus penguntitan? Kasus tersebut bahkan bukan kasus yang biasa di tangani perusahaannya. Kliennya selalu perusahaan, bukan secara individu.

Changmin menarik keluar tangannya dari saku jaketnya. Dia telah menggunakan lencana kepolisiannya untuk masuk ke bagian belakang bandara. Matanya menyipit begitu melihat seseorang berjalan tergesa dari landasan pacu. "Uh, permisi. " panggil Changmin.

Seorang pria tua memakai seragam kru landasan mengerutkan kening.

"Apakah kau orang yang tadi membantu penerbangan Jung Yunho?" Changmin bertanya sembari memperlihatkan lencananya. Orang itu menatap sekilas pada lencana lalu kembali pada Changmin.

"Tuan Jung tidak memiliki masalah denganku. Aku hanya melakukan pekerjaanku, aku_"

"Aku tidak bilang kau punya masalah dengannya. Aku hanya penasaran... kemana tujua Jung Yunho?"

"Aku... kukira tuan Jung pergi ke Jepang lagi."

"Apakah dia sering pergi ke Jepang?"

"Ya, dia sering pergi kesana. paling tidak seminggu sekali." Orang itu mencoba berjalan menjauh dari Changmin.

Changmin bergeser dan menghadang langkahnya. "Apakah kau pernah mendengar alasan Jung Yunho pergi ke Jepang? Tentang perjalanan yang dulu? Atau malam ini?" orang itu tersenyum dan memperlihatkan gigi depannya yang bengkok. "Aku tidak peduli dengan alasan penerbangannya. Aku hanya peduli seberapa sering ia melakukannya. Aku mendapatkan uang dari situ."

Informasi ini tidak berguna untuk Changmin. Orang itu berjalan pergi. Mungkin semua perjalanan Jung Yunho ke Jepang murni untuk bisnis. Atau mungkin... mungkin dia telah kesana untuk tujuan lain.

.

.

.

Mereka tiba di sebuah hotel mewah di Jepang.

"Sebuah suite Yunho?"

"Ya. Kamar yang menakjubkan untuk dinikmati." Yunho berjalan lebih mendekati Jaejoong. Tangannya menangkup dagunya. "Joongie, Ketika aku masih kecil, aku berangan-angan untuk tidak kelaparan. Aku berangan-angan tidak memakai pakaian bekas orang lain. Tidak menjadi korban ejekan karena sepatu rusak. Dan tidak menjadi bahan olokan." Orang tua Yunho tidak mengalami kecelakaan sepert Jaejoong. Mereka hanya tidak mempedulikan Yunho. Mereka mengabaikannya hampir setiap waktu. Membiarkannya mencari makan sendiri.

Ayahnya sangat suka memukulinya. Ibunya seringkali dalam keadaan mabuk dan selalu melarikan diri dari kenyataan dan tidak mempedulikan ketika Yunho menangis.

"Aku sudah membuang masa laluku." Ujarnya pada Jaejoong sembari menjaga genggamannya. Bersama Jaejoong Yunho selalu berusaha menjadi lembut. Hanya untuk Jaejoong. "Saat ini aku bisa membeli apapun yang kuinginkan."

Jemari Yunho meluncur turun di leher Jaejoong. Namja cantik ini memiliki leher yang sensitif. Dahulu, ketika Yunho mencium lehernya, Jaejoong akan meleleh karenanya. "Yang kuinginkan hanya dirimu." Berada di dekat Jaejoong membuat Yunho hilang akal. Aroma tubuhnya –bau manis vanila- membungkus di sekeliling Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak menolaknya. Tatapannya justru mengesankan bahwa ia membutuhkan sentuhan Yunho. "Aku kira... kita datang kemari untuk mencari tahu siapa yang mengikutiku." Suara Jaejoong berubah menjadi bisikan.

"Memang itu tujuannya. Tapi bukankah sekarang pukul tiga pagi? Kita tidak mungkin mengetuk pintu orang-orang bukan?" Jemari Yunho menyelinap di balik rambut Jaejoong. Suara nafasnya yang terdengar parau sangat mengairahkan.

Malam ini Yunho akan menghapus jejak laki-laki lain yang pernah menyentuh Jaejoongnya. Menghapus kenangan mereka dari tubuhnya. Yunho ingin Jaejoong hanya memikirkan dirinya. Hanya dia.

"Kau berhenti menginginkan diriku Yunho. Bukan sebaliknya. Kau yang mendorongku pergi." Jaejoong menyentak tangannya menjauh berjalan memutari Yunho. "Karena kau menyuruh pelayan menaruh koperku di ruang tidur utama, aku akan tidur disana. Dengan suite seluas tiga ratus meter persegi, aku yakin kau bisa menemukan sudut lain untuk tidur."

Setiap otot di tubuh Yunho menegang. "Aku tidak pernah berhenti menginginkanmu." Kekuatan pengendalian dirinya ibarat setipis benang saat ini. Dan itu sangat berbahaya. Rasa lapar yang liar telah lama di tahannya. Semua itu tidak seharusnya ia bebaskan sekarang. Belum saatnya.

Jaejoong tertawa pahit. "Tentu saja. Karena itu kau mendatangiku? Apakah itu sebabnya aku melihat fotomu bersama lusinan wanita berbeda bertahun-tahun? Karena kau sangat menginginkanku?"

"Kau ingin bukti betapa aku menginginkanmu?"

"Bukan begitu..."

Terlambat. Jaejoong terkesiap begitu Yunho sudah menciumnya. Ia tidak menahannya karena Yunho sudah menunggu cukup lama hingga akhirnya hanya tinggal mereka berdua di dalam kamar.

Menanti... penantian panjang selama tujuh tahun. Yunho tidak ingin menunggu lagi. Kecuali Jaejoong mengatakan tidak menginginkannya. Yunho akan memiliki Jaejoong.

Malam ini Jaejoong akan menjadi miliknya, hanya memikirkannya dan hanya tentangnya.

Mendekatkan bibirnya di sudut telinga Jaejoong, Yunho berbisik begitu lirih. "Kau tahu semuanya Joongie. Alasanku mendorongmu menjauh dari hidupku. Tidak lebih agar kau mencapai impianmu di Jepang. Dan aku belum memperoleh hadiah karena mengabulkan hal itu."

Nafas Jaejoong memburu dengan mata terpejam. Sentuhan dan suara bass yang seksi itu memutar balikkan isi perutnya. Membuatnya tersengat ribuan kupu-kupu.

"Bercintalah denganku." Bisik Yunho yang sukses membuat Jaejoong jatuh dalam kelembutan yang tak kasat mata.

**.**

**.**

**Mine To Take**

**YunJae**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue**

**Saya tahu banyak author yg meremake novel terjemahan. Termasuk saya. Saya sangat mengagumi baik ff, novel, atau cerita apapun yg mengandung misteri, bertema suspence apalagi thriller. Saya baru tahu ada yg reviw bahwa novel Cynthia eden yg saya remake ternyata ada versi kyumin. Terimakasih sudah memberitahu sehingga saya bisa menilai diri saya sendiri. Saya sudah observasi dan ternyata remake saya dng ff kyumin jelas berbeda. Kyumin adalah ff GS dan Yunjae (remake saya) jelas YAOI. Jalan cerita juga saya buat berbeda karena saya meremake, bukan menyalin. untuk membandingkan yg masih penasaran di google akan selalu keluar jika disearch - remake mine to take( kyumin/yunjae) **

**.**

**Ada beberapa reader yg sudah pernah membaca novel ini. Dan menanyakan satu hal. Iya chingu, novel mine to take adalah genre romantic erotica atau berate M. Saya sebulan yg lalu membacanya. Kenapa disini saya membuat rate T? Hmm... biar tidak mengurangi pahala di bulan puasa, jadi sebisa mungkin saya mencoba menghilangkan rate M itu. Silakan menilainya, cerita ini akan ttp menarik bagi yg menikmatinya meskipun tanpa adegan berate M.**

**.**

**Sekali lagi, saya tidak bermaksud apapun. Yang mau membaca silakan, yang tidak ingin melanjutkan, tidak apa-apa. saya hanya ingin berbagi sesuatu dan memberikan hiburan atau selingan. Saya berterima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mampir dan memberi tanggapan. Just enjoy ^^ **

**.**

**Mumpung saya belom pulkam dan mudik, ff ini pasti secepatnya saya selesaikan. Ya ada yang penasaran sama novel aslinya kemarin. Bisa di search chingu di google. Keywordnya, Mine To Take Cynthia Eden. Shuttt! Be careful, this is erotica lho. Hehehe yg puasa... Hmm**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okey, yang terakhir salam sayang dari Gia, ingat, just enjoy ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**MINE TO TAKE**

**.**

**.**

**Remake dari novel karya CYNTHIA EDEN**

_Warning ::_ Bagi yang pernah membaca novel ini, maaf jika beberapa adegan tidak saya cantumkan, karena saya berusaha menyesuaikannya.

.

.

**YunJae**

**Gia**

**Mine To Take**

.

_._

Chapter 4

Sesi latihan selalu menjadi sesi yang kacau. Penari berputar di sekeliling panggung. Koreografer ikut naik ke atas panggung sambil memberi koreksi, saran. Sutradaranya ada di sana meneriakkan perintah dari sesi belakang panggung dan suara penyanyi utama terkubur keramaian.

Suasana ini terasa sangat familiar namun sekaligus canggung ketika Jaejoong berdiri dalam bayangan memperhatikan semua orang. Dulu ini adalah hidupnya. Tempat ia pernah merasakan kebahagiaan.

"Jae?" Jaejoong mengenali suara itu. Seharusnya ia sudah tahu bahwa Choi Siwon akan berada disini karena ia adalah koreografer utama sekaligus pelatih vocal untuk paduan suara pengiring. Dan Yunho sangat berambisi untuk mengintrogasi Siwon. Tapi...

Bukan Siwon pelakunya, Jaejoong tidak mau mencurigainya.

Jaejoong berbalik ke arah suara itu. Bahunya bersentuhan dengan bahu Yunho. Jaejoong merasa sangat telanjang jika mengingat malam dimana ia dan Yunho menghabisakan waktu bersama penuh dengan gairah.

Senyuman lebar membelah wajah tampan Choi Siwon secara horizontal ketika ia bergegas menghampiri Jaejoong. Ia langsung memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat. "Aku sudah tahu bahwa kau akan kembali." Kata Siwon semakin mempererat pelukannya. "Kau hanya butuh waktu. Kau hanya... Ya Tuhan Jae, aku sangat merindukanmu..."

"A-aku tidak datang kemari untuk menyanyi."

Siwon berhenti memeluknya. Ia mundur namun tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Ia menatap Jaejoong dengan kerutan samar terbentuk di antara alisnya yang sempurna.

"Kau boleh melepasnya sekarang." perintah Yunho. Tapi Yunho tidak menunggu Siwon mematuhinya. Dia menarik pria itu menjauh dari Jaejoong.

"Ya ampun Jae. Kau memiliki pengawal yang pencemburu? atau kekasih?"

Jaejoong bisa merasakan pipinya merona malu. Ia berdehem. "Kami... maksudku kita harus bicara. Di tempat yang lebih pribadi."

Raut wajah Siwon menegang. "Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?" Siwon tampak berfikir. "Kita bisa keruang ganti. Kau ingat kan Jae, saat semua orang berlatih, ruangan itu kosong." Ucapnya sambil mengerling nakal ke arah Jaejoong. Namja manis itu menelan ludah dan melirik Yunho. Ia tidak bisa menebak apa yang Yunho pikirkan karena saat ini laki-laki Jung Itu memasang wajah datarnya.

Saat ia kembali pada Siwon, Jaejoong menyadari bahwa sepasang mata Siwon tertuju pada lehernya. Sial! Bekas luka ini benar-benar menujukkan segalanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sudah berada di dalam ruang ganti. Kenangan bertebaran disana membuat Jaejoong terhenyak untuk sesaat.

"Wajahmu terlihat cukup akrab bagiku." kata Siwon setelah menutup pintu dan berkonsentrasi kearah Yunho.

"Dia Jung Yunho. Kau mungkin pernah melihat fotonya di surat kabar."

Siwon bersiul pendek. "Benar. Aku pernah melihatmu." Nada siulan itu lebih terasa mengejek daripada kagum. Siwon tidak terlihat terkesan. Jika berurusan dengan Choi Siwon, maka hanya menyanyilah yang membuatnya terkesan. Matanya yang gelap kembali menatap Jaejoong. "Aku ingin kau bernyanyi untukku lagi Jae."

Jaejoong menengang. Dia sudah mengkhawatirkan Siwon akan menanyakan tentang hal itu lagi.

Sebelum Jaejoong menjawabnya, Yunho menempatkan dirinya di antara mereka berdua. "Apakah kau pernah ke Seoul akhir-akhir ini? Choi Siwon?"

"Seoul? Tidak. Tentu saja tidak pernah. Aku pernah tinggal di Seoul sebulan penuh. Menjadi seorang juri untuk sebuah audisi menyanyi. Aku diundang oleh SM entertainment. Tapi itu sudah berbulan-bulan yang lalu." Siwon berjalan mondar mandir di dekat Yunho. Kemudian tersenyum pada Jaejoong dan lesung pipi laki-laki Choi itu terbingkai indah di wajah tampannya.

"Pernahkah kau medengarnya menyanyi?" Siwon bertanya pada Yunho. Matanya masih menatap Jaejoong. "Sial! Suaranya merupakan yang terindah di dunia." Ungkapnya.

"Aku pernah mendengarnya bernyanyi." Suara Yunho terdengar ketus. Yunho sudah mendengar Jaejoong menyanyi. Ketika dulu Jaejoong mengajaknya ke pusat komunitas kota. Yunho selalu duduk disana melihat Jaejoong berlatih. Menemaninya dan tersenyum saat Jaejoong lupa pada lirik lagunya.

"Kami kesini bukan untuk membicarakan tentang menyanyi hyung." Jaejoong mencoba memberitahukan lagi hal itu kepada Siwon.

"Sesuatu yang lebih penting daripada membuat suara seksimu kembali menggema di panggung? Kuragukan itu. aku tidak melihat_"

"Seseorang menguntit Jaejoong." Nada suara Yunho yang ketus dan dingin memotong kalimat Siwon. "Seseorang yang brengsek baru saja menyerangnya di Seoul."

"Ya Tuhan Jae!" mulut Siwon menganga tidak percaya. "Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?Kenapa kau tidak_"

"Jaejoong mengatakan bahwa orang itu pertama kali mengikutinya saat ia masih di Jepang. Orang itu masuk keruang gantinya..." pandangan marah Yunho menyapu sekeliling ruangan. "Karena disini tidak terlihat ada petugas keamanan, aku bisa mengerti kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Si brengsek itu bisa masuk ketempat ini, rumah Jaejoong, dan—"

"Dan kau bilang seseorang membuat mobilmu keluar dari jalan." Guman Siwon. Dia mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan gemetar. "Sial, kupikir kau meracau karena efek obat. Kau menyebutkan tentang hal itu ketika pertama kali tersadar di rumah sakit. Aku tidak menyadari..."

Siwon menghentikan ucapanya saat menyadari bahwa tatapan mencurigakan Yunho mengarah padanya.

"Kau berfikir akulah pelakunya?" tanya Siwon sembari mundur selangkah.

"Kau jelas-jelas memiliki akses masuk keruang gantinya." Sembur Yunho sinis. "Kau juga tahu dimana Jaejoong tinggal bukan?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Aku yang membantunya pindah ke sana. Ya ampun, bahkan aku memiliki kunci cadangannya." Bahu Yunho menengang. Dia berbalik dan menatap Jaejoong dengan sorotan yang tak terbaca.

Jaejoong memainkan jemarinya gugup. Sial, apakah Jaejoong lupa menyebutkan tentang itu?

"Tapi aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal semacam itu pada Jaejoong. Aku tak akan pernah melakukan hal-hal yang bisa menyakitinya." Kemudian Siwon menggapai Jaejoong. Jemarinya memegang erat lengan Jaejoong. "Kau tahu betapa aku membutuhkanmu. Aku tak akan pernah menyakitimu, tidak untuk_"

"Jauhkan tangan gatalmu darinya." Hardik Yunho.

Jaejoong merinding mendengar kalimat itu. Siwon segera menjauhinya. "Dengar teman. Aku_"

Yunho memegang tangan Jaejoong dan menariknya ke sisinya. "Aku harus mendapat bukti bahwa kau tidak meninggalkan kota ini."

"K-kau menanyakan alibiku?" Siwon tergagap.

"Ya. Itulah maksudku."

"Selusin penari dan penyanyi mungkin bisa menyakinkanmu kalau aku telah bekerja keras bersama mereka selama dua puluh hari terakhir ini. Mereka bisa menyakinkanmu bahwa aku tidak pernah meninggalkan kota ini."

"Bagus." Yunho mengeluarkan senyuman kecil yang lebih menyerupai seringai maut. "Aku akan mengkonfirmasi hal itu kepada mereka sebelum aku pergi dari tempat ini."

Jaejoong bernafas dengan tergesa.

"Apa kau pernah melihat seseorang yang tetap tinggal setelah pertunjukan, atau mungkin orang yang berkeliaran di sekitar ruang gantiku?" Jaejoong sudah menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada para petugas. Tetapi tidak ada yang pernah melihat siapapun. Tempat ini terlalu ramai.

Mata Siwon memicing pada Yunho. Dia mengamati wajah Yunho dengan pandangan curiga.

"Selalu ada penggemar yang ingin masuk kedalam ruang ganti. Aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu Jae, ketika kau bernyanyi.. kau menjadi seseorang yang unik."

Keunikan itu lah yang menarik hati Siwon pada Jaejoong. Satu malam latihan yang panjang telah berubah menjadi sesuatu bagi mereka. Namun semua itu tidak bertahan lama. Tidak bertahan karena...

_Tidak ada laki-laki lain selain Yunho._

"Kau tidak melihat seseorang yang mencurigakan? Bagaimana dengan kamera keamanan?" tanya Yunho.

"Yah, kami tidak memasangnya di belakang panggung." Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Setelah pertunjukan tempat ini penuh kekacauan."

"Siwon hyung. Kami membutuhkanmu." Mereka menoleh pada seseorang yang memanggil dari luar pintu. Siwon mengangkat bahu dan menatap Yunho. "Ku rasa aku harus pergi. Kau bisa memeriksa alibiku." Siwon lalu beralih menatap Jaejoong. Tatapannya begitu hangat. "Kembalilah padaku Jaejoongie. Aku ingin kau menyanyi lagi untukku. Hanya untukku."

Kemarahan menjalar di tubuh Yunho.

"A-aku tidak bisa." Jaejoong berkata dengan suara lemah.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu itu? jika tidak mencoba, kau tidak akan tahu."

Suara ketukan di pintu terdengar lagi. Kali ini lebih tidak sabaran. "Hyung, mereka mengacau diluar sana. Kami membutuhkanmu."

Siwon menghela nafasnya, menarik tubuh Jaejoong kembali dalam pelukannya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di kening, lalu berjalan keluar menuju pintu.

Setelah kepergian Siwon, hanya keheningan yang merayap memenuhi kedua makhluk dalam ruang ganti itu. Saat Jaejoong memutuskan untuk berbalik dan pergi, Yunho justru menangkap lengannya. "Kau meninggalkan Jepang tanpa pernah mencoba untuk menyanyi lagi? Kau melarikan diri begitu saja dari sini?"

Jaejoong merasakan tenggorokanya mengering. "Butuh waktu berminggu-minggu bagiku hanya untuk bisa berjalan kembali dan butuh waktu berminggu-minggu untukku bisa bicara lagi Yunho-ah. Setelah operasi selesai, aku mencoba bernyanyi. Pertama kalinya aku mencoba menyanyi..." Jaejoong tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan saat mengingat sesuatu yang membuatmu kehilangan satu-satunya semangat hidup. Jaejoong sudah merasa cukup muak dengan rasa sakit itu. Melarikan diri adalah rencana yang terbaik.

Jaejoong melepas tangan Yunho dan berjalan pergi.

**.**

**MINE TO TAKE**

**YunJae**

**.**

Yunho memicingkan mata musangnya begitu pandangannya bertemu dengan mata elang dan senyum yang lebih seperti seringai menjengkelkan milik sosok berjas dan tak kalah berwibawa seperti dirinya.

Sosok itu baru saja duduk dihadapan Yunho dan Jaejoong setelah memberikan pelukan erat dan kecupan kening pada jaejoong dan masih dengan senyum memuakkan miliknya. Ingin rasanya Yunho menyumpal mulut itu agar tidak melontarkan senyuman lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka mimpiku akan menjadi kenyataan. Kau kembali baby..."

Yunho menahan gertakan giginya saat mendengar namja pemilik dari Fujitsu Entertaint itu memanggil nama Jaejoong dengan sebutan 'baby' panggilan macam apa itu? ternyata mantan kekasih Jaejoong yang satu ini benar-benar tidak tahu malu. Sudah tahu hubungan mereka telah berakhir tetapi masih memanggil dengan sebutan menjijikan seperti itu.

"Aku tidak kembali untuk bermain film lagi hyung."

Choi Seunghyun menaikkan alis matanya terkesiap dengan pernyataan yang keluar dari bibir Jaejoong. "Ayolah baby, kau adalah aktor yang berbakat untuk film-film yang ku produksi. Aku selalu menerimamu dengan tangan terbuka. Aku akan senang jika kau mau bermain lagi di film yang_"

"Apa kau tidak mendengarnya. Dia tidak datang untuk bermain film lagi." Terdengar nada yang luar biasa jengkel yang dilontarkan Yunho saat memotong ucapan Seunghyun.

"Bukankah kau Jung Yunho? Pemilik sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang keamanan? Apakah kau kekasih Jaejoong saat ini?"

"Tidak/Ya!" Jaejoong melotot pada Yunho yang menjawab pertanyaan Seunghyun.

Yunho berdehem. Ia sadar terlalu hilang kontrol dan menjawab tanpa berfikir tentang perasaan Jaejoong. "Maksudku adalah... Ya aku pemilik Jung's Interprace Securities dan bukan kekasih Jaejoong. Dia memintaku untuk menangani kasusnya."

Lagi-lagi Seunghyun tersenyum. Membuat Yunho benar-benar jengah melihatnya. Senyum itu bahkan tidak semenawan senyum miliknya. Ada apa dengan laki-laki Choi ini?

"Apakah ada masalah yang menimpamu Joongie?" tanyanya kemudian dan tatapannya terfokus hanya pada Jaejoong sepenuhnya.

"Ada seseorang yang menguntit Jaejoong." Yunho kembali memotong dan menjawab pertanyaan yang seharusnya di jawab oleh Jaejoong. Astaga, yang didapatnya lagi-lagi Choi Seunghyun tersenyum dengan entengnya. "Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu khawatir. Jika seseorang seperti Jung Yunho bersamamu, kau pasti aman Joongie. Percayalah. Kalian bisa memeriksa alibiku. Aku sedang bersama dengan rekan-rekanku untuk memulai sebuah film baru. Dan aku tidak pernah absen dari pertemuan itu selama beberapa minggu berturut-turut. Kalaupun aku menginginkan Jaejoong bersamaku, aku akan terang-terangan menculiknya dan langsung mengikatnya menjadi milikku. Tidak perlu bermain kucing-kucingan seperti penguntit itu. Jaejoongie, kau mengenalku dengan baik bukan baby?"

Yunho sudah menggeram dengan tatapan nyalang siap menjungkir balikkan sosok namja Choi itu jika saja Jaejoong tidak menahan lengannya dan menggeleng.

"Maafkan aku hyung. Kami hanya ingin bertanya jika saja kau pernah melihat seseorang yang mencurigakan yang mungkin pernah mengirimkan sesuatu padaku lewat agencimu?"

Seunghyun tampak berfikir lalu menjawab dengan sangat lembut. "Tentu saja Joongie. Kau selalu mendapat karangan bunga dari para penggemarmu. Bahkan kami sampai mengungsikan bunga-bunga itu. Tetapi tidak ada yang mencurigakan menurutku, itu wajar saja." Ujar Seunghyun sambil melirik penuh ejekan ke arah Yunho.

"Baiklah hyung. Maaf sudah mengganggumu. Kalau begitu kami harus pergi. Yunho akan memeriksa semuanya. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktumu."

"Sampai jumpa baby. Tawaranku selalu terbuka untukmu. Anytime..."

Kemudian Jaejoong menyeret Yunho pergi dari kantor Seunghyun sebelum namja Jung ini lepas kendali. Terakhir kali yang dilihatnya Seunghyun memberikan long kiss untuknya dan tersenyum hangat.

"Apakah kau begitu menyukai laki-laki bermarga Choi? Astaga Jae, kau benar-benar membuatku gila." Yunho mengerang di dalam mobil saat mereka meninggalkan area Fujitsu Entertaint. Jaejoong menarik nafasnya dan menunduk. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu bagaimana bisa kedua mantannya bermarga sama. Mungkin itu semua sudah takdir.

.

.

.

"Sudah lama sejak terakhir kalinya." Jaejoong bergumam di samping Yunho ketika mereka melangkah menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. "Dan aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau aku senang harus kembali ketempat ini."

Bau cairan antiseptic memenuhi hidung Yunho. Beberapa perawat berjalan tergesa melewatinya. Sebuah keluarga berjalan ke arah mereka sembari membawa bunga dan balon. Dokter yang dulu menangani Jaejoong sedang bertugas saat ini. Yunho sudah mengecek jadwal Dr. Jin Yihan sebelum mereka pergi ke rumah sakit. Dia sudah memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mencari tahu apakah Jin Yihan atau Choi Siwon atau mungkin Choi yang menyebalkan satunya lagi, Choi Seunghyun melakukan penerbangan ke Seoul akhir-akhir ini.

Ternyata ketiga orang itu tidak pergi kesana. Yunho tidak mungkin mengawasi mantan Jaejoong yang dua lainnya. Karena Kim Hyung Joong memang berada di Canada untuk syuting film, dia bersih dari tuduhan sementara ini, dan satu-satunya yeoja yang pernah menjadi kekasih Jaejoong tidak mungkin adalah pelakunya. Jelas-jelas sosok yang menyerang Jaejoong beberapa saat lalu adalah seorang laki-laki bukan wanita seperti Baek Jin Hee.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berhenti di tempat perawat jaga. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Dokter Jin Yi Han." Perawat itu mendongak dan matanya terbelakak saat menatap Yunho. Kemudian ia tersenyum sangat lembut. Selama bertahun-tahun sudah banyak wanita yang tersenyum seperti itu pada Yunho. Senyuman menggoda. Menunjukan ketertarikan pada laki-laki Jung itu. Hanya saja, Yunho tidak pernah tertarik. Karena Jaejoong ada di sisinya. Ketika Yunho bersamanya, ia sudah tidak membutuhkan orang lain.

"Dia sedang berkeliling memeriksa pasiennya sekarang, tapi adakah yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya perawat itu sembari berdiri dan menaruh tangannya di lengan Yunho. "Aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu jika kau butuh bantuan."

"Sayang sekali, tetapi sepertinya hanya Dr. Jin Yihan yang bisa membantu kami berdua." Katanya menarik Jaejoong lebih dekat kesisinya setelah melepaskan diri dari perawat itu. Jaejoong sudah berubah menjadi lebih gelisah semenjak berada di rumah sakit.

"Kira-kira kapan Dr Jin Yihan akan kembali?" Yunho bertanya.

Saat itu juga, seolah-olah menyadari namanya sedang disebut, Yi han berderap muncul dari salah satu sudut ruangan. Jas putih dokternya melambai ketika ia menaruh clipboardnya di atas meja jaga. "Midorima, pastikan diet karbohidrat tuan Kawatsuki tetap dilanjutkan selama minimal dua puluh empat jam ke depan dan..." kalimatnya berhenti tiba-tiba karena ia mendongak dan mengunci tatapannya pada Jaejoong.

Yunho mengepalkan tanganya saat menatap Yi han. _'laki-laki sialan lainnya yang ingin aku tinju.' _Batinnya.

Tapi setidaknya berbeda dengan Siwon atau Seunghyun, Yi han tidak bergegas memeluk Jaejoong. Yi han sebaliknya tidak bergerak sama sekali, tapi tatapan matanya jelas menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong.

Ada apa dengan Jaejoongnya? Sungguh namja cantiknya ini selalu menarik para lelaki untuk mendekat. Termasuk Jin Yihan yang tentu saja sangat mudah untuk ditarik. Membuatnya kecanduan, sejak pertama kali melihat Jaejoong.

"Dr Jin Yihan." Yunho berusaha keras menjaga suaranya terdengar tenang. "Kami ingin berbicara dengan Anda beberapa menit saja."

Dokter itu memandang Yunho dengan terkejut. Ia sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiran Yunho sebelumnya, dan Yunho tidak terbiasa diacuhkan. Ia menyeringai dengan angkuh. "Kami ingin berbicara dengan Anda sekarang."

"Aku baru saja menyelesaikan pemeriksaanku. Aku punya waktu beberapa menit. Sebaiknya kita keruanganku." Kemudian Yihan berbalik tanpa berkata apapun dan berjalan kembali ke arah lorong tempat ia muncul.

Yunho mengikuti langkah dokter itu dengan sabar, sembari memastikan untuk tidak melepaskan penjagaanya dari Jaejoong.

Bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong pada dokter itu? Tinggi pria itu hampir menyamai Yunho dan proporsi tubuhnya menyerupai Yunho. Jin Yihan bahkan bersurai gelap sepertinya. Dan yang paling penting, Yunho sangat membenci dokter itu.

Berkas-berkas bertebaran di ruangan dokter itu. Beberapa foto dalam bingkai berada diatas meja. Yihan mengambil berkas-berkas itu dan membereskannya lalu membalikkan beberapa foto.

Namun Yunho sempat melihatnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan disini Joongie?" tanya Yi han menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Ku kira kau kau telah pindah ke Seoul."

Yunho menaikkan alisnya. _'Dokter itu tahu kemana Jaejoong pindah?'_

"Aku memang pindah kesana." Jaejoong menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yunho. " Apakah kau... kau ingat ketika aku mengatakan seseorang telah mendorong mobilku keluar dari jalan?"

"Apakah karena itu kau kemari? Polisi mengatakan padamu bahwa tidak ada tanda-tanda—"

"Seseorang baru saja menyerangku di Seoul." Suara Jaejoong melemah. "Sebelum penyerangan itu, seseorang telah menguntitku selama beberapa minggu. Aku yakin dia adalah orang yang sama yang menguntitku di Jepang."

Kerutan samar tercetak di kening Yihan. "Dengar, saat itu kau sedang dalam keadaan tertekan akibat kecelakaan itu, aku mengerti... tapi polisi mengatakan_"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan apa yang dikatakan polisi." Yunho menyela. "Aku tertarik dengan apa yang Jaejoong katakan. Seseorang menyerangnya, dan aku disini untuk menemukan siapa pelakunya."

Mata gelap Yihan berpindah menatap Yunho. "Memangnya siapa kau? Pengawalnya? Tunggu, Aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Jari-jari Yi han menjentik tiba-tiba. "Kau ada di rumah sakit ini ketika Jaejoong pertama kali di bawa ke rumah sakit. Pihak managemen rumah sakit memaksa kami untuk memperbolehkanmu masuk dan menjenguknya."

Dengan pengaruh yang kuat, Yunho menemukan cara untuk masuk ke kamar Jaejoong. Kenyataan bahwa ia telah memberikan sumbangan yang sangat besar pada acara amal rumah sakit sangat membantunya dalam hal itu.

Mata Yi han membelalak. "Kau Jung Yunho."

Yunho mengangkat bahunya.

"Jung Yunho!" Yi han berkata dengan sinis sembari beralih menatap Jaejoong. "Aku pernah mendengar nama itu, benar kan?"

Jaejoong tersentak.

"Harusnya aku sudah bisa menduga. Saat kau bilang akan pindah ke Seoul, kau pasti ingin kembali padanya." Yi han mendengus. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan dariku Joongie. Kau pergi begitu saja, menggantungku... apakah menurutmu aku pelakunya? Menurutmu akulah orang yang menguntitmu?" sebuah otot berkedut di rahanganya ketika dokter itu menyimpulkan keadaan yang terjadi.

"Apakah kau pelakuknya?" tanya Yunho.

Wajah Jaejoong memucat. Ia menatap Yunho yang tanpa basa basi langsung mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menguntitnya. Dan aku tidak mengejarnya sampai ke Seoul. Hubungan seks dengan Jaejoong menyenangkan, tapi percayalah padaku, aku sudah melanjutkan hidupku." Yi han menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi.

_Dokter itu menganggap hubungan seks mereka menyenangkan?_

Setiap otot di tubuh Yunho menegang mendengar kalimat yang disemburkan dokter itu.

"Jae, bisakah kau membiarkanku bicara berdua dengannya?" Yunho berkata dengan lembut. Terlalu lembut malah sehingga terkesan mencurigakan.

"Yunho..." kekhawatiran terdengar dari suara Jaejoong. Dia cukup mengenal Yunho untuk menebak apa yang bisa dilakukan laki-laki itu.

Yunho menatapnya sekilas. "Hanya sebentar saja."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Ini menyangkut hidupku."

Yunho bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang bertalu di penuhi amarah. Dia memaksakan pandangannya kembali pada Yihan. "Apakah kau ingat siapa yang pernah mengunjungi Jaejoong ketika dirawat disini?"

"Aku ingat kau pernah mengunjunginya." Tukas Yihan. "Aku tidak akan lupa ketika wakit direktur rumah sakit memberitahukan padaku bahwa aku harus mengijinkan seseorang masuk meskipun itu melanggar aturan rumah sakit."

Dokter itu benar-benar harus berhenti memancing amarah Yunho. "Ada yang lain lagi? " suara Yunho berubah tenang dan sangat dingin.

"Aku punya banyak pasien yang harus kutangani. Tidak mungkin aku bisa mengingat semuanya_"

"Kau tidak meniduri semua pasienmu. Setidaknya kuharap kau tidak meniduri mereka semua, karena Jaejoong sudah jelas mendapat perlakuan khusus darimu, ku pikir mungkin kau lebih memperhatikan siapa yang masuk dan keluar kamarnya."

Mata dokter itu memicing. Amarah merayap naik terlihat dari matanya. "Seorang lelaki Korea. Choi Siwon. Dia dan beberapa rekan penari datang menjenguk. Aku tidak melihat pengunjung lainnya karena sibuk dengan tugasku memeriksa pasien. Ah, Jaejoong juga mendapat kiriman bunga serta kartu ucapan setiap hari dari salah satu produser yang aku sendiri tidak bisa mengecek namanya."

Tatapan Yihan kembali pada Jaejoong. "Aku rasa sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau meninggalkanku Joongie. Sekarang aku tahu apa yang telah terjadi setelah malam itu." Yihan mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja.

"Maafkan aku." Jaejoong berucap dengan lirih.

Yunho menengang. Jaejoong tidak perlu meminta maaf pada dokter sialan yang sudah bersikap tidak perofesional ini.

"Aku juga minta maaf Joongie." guman Yihan. Tatapannya beralih ke pintu. Sambil menggeram, ia berkata. "Jika urusan kita sudah selesai, aku harus segera kembali bekerja."

"Belum. Urusannya belum selesai. Aku harus tahu dimana kau berada dua hari terakhir ini dokter Jin Yihan." Kata Yunho meskipun ia menduga bahwa Midorima si perawat genit itu bisa memberitahunya.

"Kenapa? Apakah menurutmu aku telah terbang ke Seoul dan menyerang Jaejoong?" Yihan bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan menyebrangi ruangan kecil itu dan berhenti tepat di depan Jaejoong. "Apakah itu yang kau pikir Jae? Bahwa aku akan menyakitimu? Akulah orang yang menyelamatkan nyawamu. Akulah orang yang membantumu."

"Bukan itu maksudnya Yihan.." kata Jaejoong dengan sedikit nada suara yang penyesalan. "Aku hanya mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Kau tidak mengerti, orang itu sudah mengikutiku untuk waktu yang lama. Aku lelah selalu merasa ketakutan. Aku ingin orang itu berhenti menggangguku. Ku pikir kau pernah melihat seseorang atau sesuatu yang bisa membantu—"

"Jika aku tahu sesuatu yang bisa membantumu, aku pasti sudah memberitahukannya." Tatapan Yihan menyapu wajah Jaejoong. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak tahu."

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia membalikkan badannya. Sementara Yunho berjalan disisinya sambil memengang lengannya. Memastikanya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Namun...

Sebelum Yunho sampai di luar,

Yunho menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari dalam. Memastikan Jaejoong tidak bisa masuk kembali ke dalam. Kemudian tatapan Yunho menyudutkan Yihan yang terkesiap.

"Aku tidak percaya omong kosongmu." Ujarnya tanpa basa basi.

Jaejoong mengetuk pintu. "Yunho!" suaranya melengking tinggi dan terdengar terkejut. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Jika kau sudah melupakan Jaejoong, kenapa masih ada fotonya di atas mejamu." Yunho menunjuk ke arah meja. Dokter itu menelan ludah dengan gugup.

Terdengar Jaejoong baru saja meninju pintu. "Yunho hentikan." Rasa takut dan amarah menyatu dalam suaranya.

Yunho menggertakkan giginya. "Kau mungkin punya hubungan seks yang menyenangkan dengannya. Tapi hubungan seksnya denganku adalah yang paling luar biasa." Yunho melontarkan tatapan merendahkan pada Yihan.

"Yunho ! Buka pintunya." sekali lagi teriakan Jaejoong menggema.

Seharusnya Jaejoong sudah tahu bagaimana sikap Yunho. Ia mengenal watak laki-laki itu dengan baik. Ia ingat bagaiamana Yunho menyelamatkannya dari tangan-tangan jahat yang dulu menyakitinya, ia sangat tahu seperti apa kemarahan yang dipendam laki-laki itu. Apa yang akan terjadi pada Yihan...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mine To Take**

**YunJae**

**To be Continue**

update cepet ini saya. Terima kasih yang masih mau melanjutkan dan membaca. Semoga saya bisa secepatnya menyelesaikan.

Oh ya, jangan kecewa chingu xl ada notif yg update ff ini, bukan mafia idol atau healing to me, saya pasti akan melanjutkan tapi menunggu waktunya. Okey .. Sampai jumpa. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**MINE TO TAKE**

**.**

**.**

**Remake dari novel karya CYNTHIA EDEN**

_Warning ::_ Bagi yang pernah membaca novel ini, maaf jika beberapa adegan tidak saya cantumkan, karena saya berusaha menyesuaikannya.

.

.

**YunJae**

**Gia**

**Mine To Take**

.

_._

Chapter 5

_Dia adalah seseorang yang berbeda. Kulitnya begitu putih seperti salju. Wajahnya sangat menawan dan 'cantik' membuat Yunho terpana saat menatapnya. Yunho belum pernah melihat sosok malaikat. Tapi menurutnya yang ada dihadapannya saat ini bahkan lebih indah dari pada seorang malaikat._

_Rambutnya jatuh dibahunya. Dan bibirnya begitu merah seperti buah cheerry yang nikmat untuk digigit. Yunho tidak pernah merasakan perasaan yang menginginkan sesuatu begitu membuncah seperti yang dialaminya saat ini. Ia menginginkan malaikat itu._

_Beberapa waktu lalu seorang biarawati memanggilnya saat dirinya berada di pinggir jalan. Suster Yoo Je hi, mengajaknya ketempat ini. Sebuah panti asuhan bernama Boo Sung._

"_Yunho-ya, mulai sekarang ini adalah rumahmu. Aku dan suster yang ada disini adalah keluargamu. Kau bisa berteman dengan siapapun disini. Mungkin kau yang paling tua dan besar, jadi aku harap kau bisa menjaga anak-anak lain disini." Kata suster sebelum pergi meninggalkan Yunho sendiri._

"_Hey! Si cantik sedang kesepian. Bagaimana jika kita menemaninya." Suara itu terdengar tak jauh dari tempat Yunho berada. Ia menoleh dan melihat tiga orang anak lelaki yang berdiri sambil tertawa. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada sosok malaikatnya._

_Anak itu mengangkat wajahnya. Seketika Yunho tersentak. Dia menangis?_

_Ada raut ketakutan di mata bulat dan besar miliknya, yang membuat Yunho tiba-tiba merasakan nyeri di ulu hatinya. Anak manis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Bangkit berdiri kemudian berlari menjauh._

"_Dia kabur. Ayo kejar!" salah satu bocah laki-laki yang berada dibelakangnya berteriak dan ketiga anak laki-laki itu berlari mengejari si malaikat._

_Yunho merasa harus mengikuti kata hatinya. Ia ikut berlari dan mengejar mereka. Mengabaikan panggilan suster Yoo._

_Yunho berhenti dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik pohon._

"_Kau mau lari kemana Kim Jaejoong?"_

_Anak itu tersudut. Langkahnya membentur dinding pagar pembatas panti. Sementara ketiga anak laki-laki lainnya tertawa seperti setan._

"_Bermain saja dengan kami.. " ujar salah satunya dan yang lain menanggapi dengan tawa._

_Anak itu merosot, tubuhnya bersandar pada dinding. "K-kumohon, jangan menyakitiku..."_

_Mendengar permohonan itu bukan membuat ketiga anak laki-laki lainnya tersentuh, melainkan saling menyeringai dan berjalan mendekat. _

_Yunho menggeram. Kedua tangannya terkepal dengan kuat. Mata musangnya menatap tajam._

"_K-kumohon..." suara itu begitu memilukan. Membuat Yunho merasakan pedihnya._

"_Sudahlah. Ayo kita melakukan permainan menarik." Ketiga anak itu berjalan mendekatinya. Tubuh kurus yang bergetar itu semakin meringkuk._

_Bough_

_Bough_

_Kim Jaejoong sosok itu mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap ngeri pemandangan dihadapannya. Dua orang anak laki-laki itu terjatuh ketanah dengan darah mengucur di kepala mereka. Salah seorang lagi terpaku tanpa bisa bergerak._

"_Pergi kau. Atau batu ini melayang di kepalamu." Suara dingin dan tenang itu membuat Jaejoong merinding. Satu-satunya anak lelaki yang mengganggunya berlari menjauh meninggalkan kedua temannya yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri._

_Anak laki-laki bermata musang itu berjalan mendekatinya setelah membuang batu dari tangannya. Dia berjongkok didepan Jaejoong. Tubuh Jaejoong yang gemetar semakin meringkuk. Ia memejamkan matanya saat si mata musang mengulurkan tangannya._

"_Kau aman. Aku akan menjagamu mulai sekarang. Namaku Jung Yunho." Yunho berucap dan mengelus lembut surai dari sosok yang dianggapnya malaikat. Yunho menghela nafas saat mendengar si malaikat justru terisak._

_Jaejoong tersentak begitu merasakan tubuhnya di peluk. Pelukan yang begitu hangat dan mengingatkannya pada kedua orang tuanya yang telah meninggal. _

"_Jangan takut. Aku akan menjagamu. Jaejoongie..."_

_._

_._

_._

Yunho membuka pintu yang mengurung dirinya sendiri bersama Yihan untuk beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dia terlihat tenang, sangat tenang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" dengan suara menuntut, Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho. Ia mecoba melihat kebelakang, lebih tepatnya bagaimana atau apa yang mungkin terjadi pada Jin Yihan.

Alis Jaejoong terangkat heran saat tidak mendapati kekacauan apapun. Benarkah Yunho tidak melakukan apa-apa pada dokter itu?

Tetapi kesimpulan itu terbantah begitu melihat sosok sang dokter yang terduduk bersandar dinding dengan luka memar di wajahnya. "Kau memukulnya?" tanyannya menatap Yunho.

Laki-laki Jung itu mengangkat bahu. "Masih beruntung aku tidak menghabisinya. Waktu kita sudah selesai. Kita pulang Jae."

"T-tapi..."

Tanpa mempedulikan protes Jaejoong, Yunho menarik tangannya menjauh dari ruangan dokter itu.

"Perjalanan ini buang-buang waktu." Ujar Yunho saat mereka telah duduk di dalam pesawat. Jaejoong terlihat sibuk dengan sabuk pengamannya. Yunho duduk dengan kaki yang terbuka lebar hingga mengenai kaki Jaejoong. Segelas wine bertenger dalam genggamannya.

"Aku sudah bilang, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang melakukan itu."

"Aku butuh bertemu mereka." Yunho menyesap winenya. "Lalu melihat reaksi mereka setelah melihatmu."

"Reaksi padaku? Uh, mereka sama sekali tidak bereaksi." Jaejoong menimpali dengan nada mengejek dirinya sendiri.

Yunho menghabiskan minumannya dalam satu tegukan. "Choi Siwon, melihatmu sebagai obsesinya. Penyanyi yang dia kontrol."

Jaejoong menghela nafas dan memandang keluar pada awan-awan yang berada di sekelilingnya. Apa yang dikatakan Yunho benar, itulah alasan Jaejoong memutuskan Siwon. Mereka hanya bersama seminggu saat Jaejoong menyadari bahwa ia melakukan kesalahan karena berhubungan dengan pria Choi itu.

"Sementara produser yang menyebalkan itu, dia melihatmu sebagai kesenangan. Dia ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah lelaki yang hebat?"

Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya. "Ya, Choi Seunghyun adalah namja yang seperti itu. Dia selalu memaksaku untuk ikut bersamanya ke acara-acara yang membosankan"

"Dan yang terakhir, Jin Yihan. Dia berbohong." Yunho menaruh gelas kosongnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah perawat itu mengatakan kalau Yihan sama sekali tidak meninggalkan kota selama dua bulan?"

"Jin Yihan akan menerimamu kembali jika dia bisa. Mungkin dia masih masturbasi sambil membayangkanmu."

Mulut Jaejoong terbuka. "K-kau tidak mungkin tahu kalau dia_"

"Tentu saja aku tahu Joongie. Karena aku juga melakukan hal yang sama."

Jaejoong ternganga. Wajahnya memerah dan buru-buru memalingkan muka kearah lain asal bukan Yunho. Ia bisa merasakan laki-laki itu masih tersenyum sekarang dan pasti masih menatapnya.

"Kemarilah Joongie. Aku merindukanmu." Suara Yunho berubah menjadi parau.

Jaejoong berusaha menatap kembali kearahnya. "Kita tidak mendapatkan apapun di Jepang." Ucapnya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan kesempatan bicara dengan polisi. Mempelajari laporan kecelakaanmu, dan banyak hal lainnya."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala. "Kita tidak tahu siapa yang melakukan ini—"

"Kemarilah." Suara Yunho semakin dalam.

"Aku disini Yunho.."

"Itu belum cukup dekat."

Jaejoong menutup matanya. Ia menarik lepas sabuk pengaman dan bangkit berdiri. Ada keraguan dalam tatapannya saat Yunho menepuk kedua pahanya. Memberikan isyarat agar Jaejoong duduk di pangkuannya. Jaejoong menurutinya dan sekali lagi kehangatan membungkus tubuhnya seperti dulu. Tubuh Yunho selalu hangat baginya.

Yunho menarik kepala Jaejoong untuk bersandar di dadanya. Lalu membelai surai namja cantik itu dengan lembut. Mengecup puncak kepalanya dan sebelah tanganya memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dengan possesif.

"Kau selalu indah jika memakai pakaian berkerah V." Tangan Yunho yang tadinya berada di helaian rambut Jaejoong, turun hingga bermain di area lehernya.

"Apa maksud Yihan saat dia berkata _'setelah malam itu'_ ?"

Nafas Jaejoong terasa berat.

"Joongie..."

"Itu tidak penting. Kami sudah berakhir."

"Kau dan dokter itu memang sudah berakhir, tapi kau dan aku baru saja dimulai kembali." Pandangan Yunho menyapu wajah Jaejoong. "Kenapa kau takut padaku joongie?" pertanyaan itu mengagetkan Jaejoong. "Aku tidak takut padamu!" bantahnya.

"Tentu saja kau takut. Kau takut padaku sejak waktu itu. Waktu pertama kali kita bertemu."

Jaejoong tidak ingin mengingat kejadian itu. "Kau menyelamatkanku waktu itu. kau membawaku pergi dari tempat itu."

"Aku menakutimu karena aku sangat kasar. Kau melihat diriku yang sebenarnya. Sifat jahat yang sulit kusembunyikan dari orang lain." Yunho tahu dirinya adalah laki-laki yang berjalan di jalan kekerasan. Namja yang suka berkelahi dengan amarah yang tidak ditahan-tahan.

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang melihatku seperti itu." Yunho berbisik.

"Aku tidak ingin kau berpura-pura saat bersamaku Yun.."

Yunho mengecup telinga Jaejoong dan menjalarkan sentuhan bibirnya di sepanjang kulit leher Jaejoong. "Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura dihadapanmu. Karena itulah kau takut. Kau tahu betapa berbahayanya aku, tapi kau tetap menginginkanku Joongie."

"Ya, aku menginginkanmu." Jaejoong sedikit tersentak dengan ucapanya sendiri. Satu lagi harga dirinya yang terbuang. Tapi dia melihat Yunho tersenyum dan tanpa diduga, ia akhirnya terlibat kembali dengan ciuman penuh kenikmatan bersama Yunho. Ciuman yang melambungkan dirinya menembus semua hal yang luar biasa. Ciuman yang dipenuhi dengan cinta.

"Aku pikir kau menyukai sisi gelapku Jae. Karena itulah kau berbeda dari yang lain. Kau tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan." Pandangan Yunho menembus iris gelap Jaejoong. "Aku hampir saja membunuh, saat aku baru mengenalmu. Dan sekarang... kau tahu, aku akan membunuh untukmu. Dalam sekejap tanpa keraguan."

Jaejoong tidak ingin memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho. Dirabanya wajah tampan dan penuh kharisma itu. "Aku tidak datang padamu karena aku ingin kau membunuh seseorang."

"Kau yakin? Jae, pikirkan apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan terhadap pria yang mengejarmu?"

Pesawat mulai bergetar bersiap akan mendarat. Jaejoong meremas kemeja di bagian dada Yunho. "Aku ingin dia berhenti dan aku tidak ingin dia mati Yunho."

"Jika benar dia yang menyebabkan kecelakaanmu, mencoba membunuhmu, apa kau benar-benar percaya aku hanya akan diam dan menyerahkannya pada polisi begitu saja? Kau mengenalku lebih dari siapapun Jae."

Jaejoong tidak mampu bicara. Yunho benar, Jaejoong sangat mengenalnya lebih dari siapapun. Yunho memang seorang pengusaha sukses sekarang, tetapi selalu ada sisi liar dalam dirinya. Berada tersembunyi jauh dan menunggu untuk lepas.

.

.

.

Studio musiknya akan dibuka besok. Jaejoong berdiri di tengah ruangan, memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tidak ada pecahan kaca, tidak ada lampu yang rusak dan alarm akan menyala setiap kali ada yang masuk atau keluar dari studio. Semuanya sudah diatur oleh anak buah Yunho.

"Anda sudah selesai dengan semuanya Jaejoong ssi?"

Jaejoong memandang kearah Yoochun. Yunho memaksa agar Yoochun selalu bersamanya termasuk saat mengecek studio.

"Aku sudah selesai." Jaejoong menghampiri Yoochun dengan senyuman. "Terima kasih atas semua bantuanmu."

Yoochun membungkuk. "Saya senang melakukannya."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Aku ragu kau terbiasa menyediakan jasa pengawalan untuk studio musik."

"Jaejoong ssi adalah kasus spesial untuk bos. Apa yang penting untuknya, itu juga yang terpenting untukku." Yoochun memeriksa jam tangannya. "Bos akan menemuimu sebentar lagi. Dia baru saja menghubungiku dan menanyakanmu."

Hampir dua belas jam sejak terakhir kali Jaejoong melihat Yunho. Namja itu memiliki pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan, sementara Jaejoong harus memeriksa studio. Jaejoong melangkah keluar bersama Yoochun menuju mobil hitam ramping yang terparkir di depan studio. Berhenti sejenak, Jaejoong mengaktifkan alarm.

Mengedarkan pandangannya, Jaejoong sadar hanya ada mobil Yoochun di parkiran, selebihnya gelap dan sepi.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong mengerang. "Tasku tertinggal. Aku akan segera kembali, oke?"

Yoochun menahan tangan Jaejoong. "Jaejoong ssi, bukan seperti itu caranya. Aku akan ikut denganmu."

"Kau tidak-"

"Perintah bos, kemana kau pergi, aku ikut."

Jaejoong menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Ia berbalik lalu menuju pintu. Menonaktifkan alarm sementara Yoochun mengikuti di belakangnya. Pintu berbunyi saat mereka masuk dan semua lampu langsung menyala.

"Beri aku beberapa menit. Aku akan kembali secepatnya. Sepertinya aku meninggalkannya di—"

Deg

Semua lampu mendadak padam.

Tidak, ini seharusnya tidak terjadi. Yunho sudah menyewa tukang listrik untuk memperbaiki sekringnya. Jaejoong berbalik. "Yoochun-ah!"

Bouhg!

Jaejoong mendengar Yoochun mengerang dan suara pukulan. Nafasnya mulai sesak. Jaejoong mencoba berjalan kembali ke arah Yoochun. Tapi seolah teringat sesuatu '_penguntit itu'_ Jaejoong langsung berhenti dan tidak bergerak selangkahpun.

Jaejoong mendengar samar-samar suara air yang dituang. Air?

"Yoochun-ah!" Jaejoong kembali memanggil kali ini lebih keras dan terdengar nyaring.

Jaejoong merasa khawatir. Yoochun tidak menjawab panggilannya. Apa yang sedang terjadi? Ia mencoba bergerak, tapi sekali lagi langkahnya terhenti saat aroma aneh menguar dan menusuk hidungnya. Yang dituang bukanlah air tetapi bensin dan baunya sangat menyengat.

"Tidak!" Jaejoong berteriak dan berlari kedepan dalam kegelapan. "Yoochun-ah!" Jaejoong terpeleset sesuatu. Sesuatu yang seperti tubuh? Ia jatuh dan terbentur ke lantai. Sakit menyebar di tubuhnya. Jaejoong ingin berteriak, tapi mendadak suaranya menghilang. Rasa panik menyergapnya. Dia terlalu banyak berteriak dan suaranya tidak muncul kembali. Jaejoong berucap tanpa suara memanggil Yoochun dan meraba-raba. Dia menyadari sesuatu yang membuatnya tersandung adalah tubuh Yoochun. Tangan Jaejoong menyusuri wajah dan kepala Yoochun. Ia merasakan darah yang lengket melumuri tangannya.

Jaejoong tersentak saat sebuah cahaya berkedip dalam kegelapan. Sebuah koreka api. _"Akulah satu-satunya."_

Suara itu membuat Jaejoong merinding. Korek itu dilemparkan. Dalam waktu sekejap, api langsung menyebar.

.

.

.

Yunho menghentikan range rovernya di depan studio. Ia tersentak begitu mendapati cahaya terang seperti kobaran api dari studio itu.

"Jaejoong-ah!" teriak Yunho.

Yunho sempat menghampiri mobil Yoochun yang berada di tempat parkir. Tidak ada Yoochun ataupun Jaejoong didalamnya. Yunho langsung berlari menuju gedung saat api meledak dan memecahkan jendela kaca hingga bertebangan di sekelilingnya. Tanpa ragu, ia masuk dan menemukan Jaejoong terbatuk di lantai. Namja itu berusaha menarik tubuh tak sadarkan Yoochun ke arah pintu.

"Tolong aku..." Jaejoong hampir manangis saat tahu suaranya baru saja kembali. Yunho langsung menghampiri Jaejoong dan menarik perutnya menjauh dari tubuh Yoochun. Tapi, Jaejoong meronta. Ia berusaha berteriak kembali pada Yunho. "Tidak! Aku harus menolong Yoochun."

Yunho tetap membawa Jaejoong keluar. Tapi Jaejoong justru mencoba kembali masuk kedalam gedung. Yunho menangkap dan menarik tubuhnya. "Berhenti dan jangan bergerak!" perintah itu keluar disertai amarah yang begitu mematikan. Jaejoong sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya. "Dia akan mati Yunho. Kita harus mengeluarkannya dari sana_ kumohon..."

Yunho mengusap air mata Jaejoong. "Aku akan mengeluarkannya. Tapi kau harus tetap disini."

Jaejoong mengangguk. Kemudian Yunho berlari kembali kedalam gedung.

Yunho meraih tubuh Yoochun menariknya lalu mengangkatnya di bahunya. Paru-parunya sesak oleh asap. Yunho melangkah ke arah pintu dan tepat saat atap runtuh diatasnya.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak!" Yunho belum keluar. Jaejoong berfikir untuk menyusulnya. Ia berlari kedepan sementara bunyi sirine terdengar di belakangnya.

Jaejoong berada di depan pintu. Ia berlari kedalam mencoba mencari Yunho. Tapi, Yunho sudah berada dihadapannya. "Sudah kubilang... " Yunho menggeram. "Menjauh dari api Kim Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya. Tanpa menunggu suara Yunho keluar untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia langsung berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari gedung diikuti Yunho.

Yunho menurunkan tubuh Yoochun di tanah. Ia menepuk wajah laki-laki itu. "Ayolah teman. Jangan lakukan ini..."

Yoochun terbatuk dan Yunho maupun Jaejoong menarik nafas lega.

Petugas paramedis turun dari ambulans dan berlari ke arah mereka.

Jaejoong menatap studio miliknya. Para pemadam kebakaran berupaya memadamkan api, tapi tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan untuk menyelamatkan studionya. Tempat itu sudah hangus terbakar. Jaejoong tersentak saat seorang paramedis menariknya dan berusaha membawanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucapnya masih menatap gedung studionya.

Ambulans pergi membawa Yoochun.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disana?" Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.

"Itu juga yang ingin ku ketahui." Ucap Shim Changmin saat detektif itu melangkah ke hadapan Jaejoong menutupi pandangannya dari kobaran api.

"Detektif Shim?" Jaejoong tidak melihat namja polisi ini datang. Lalu Jaejoong melihat sekelilingnya dan mendapati beberapa mobil polisi ada disana. Mereka terlihat sedang mengatur garis pembatas.

"Jaejoong-ah bisa beritahu aku apa yang baru saja terjadi?"

Jaejoong menatap frustasi. "Dia ada disini. Penguntit itu." lirihnya hampir seperti bisikan. Jaejoong merasakan tenggorokannya sangat kering dan sakit. Shim Changmin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Dia merencanakan kebakaran ini. Me-mencoba membunuhku dan Yoochun."

Jika Yunho tidak ada disana, orang itu pasti sudah berhasil. Jaejoong terduduk tiba-tiba membuat Yunho maupun Changmin terkesiap.

Ia menyaksikan kobaran api yang menyinari malam. Bau asap tercium diudara dan memusnahkan mimpinya. Semuanya habis, hangus terbakar.

_Ini akan mengingatkan kau padaku. Mimpimu yang ku hancurkan. Kau akan mengingat ini selamanya. Mengingat apa yang telah kulakukan padamu. Kau akan mengingat ucapanku. Kau akan megingatku. Karena akulah yang akan menjadi satu-satunya._

**.**

**.**

**Mine To Take**

**YunJae**

**Gia**

**...**

**To be continue**


	6. Chapter 6

**MINE TO TAKE**

**.**

**.**

**Remake dari novel karya CYNTHIA EDEN**

_Warning ::_ Bagi yang pernah membaca novel ini, maaf jika beberapa adegan tidak saya cantumkan, karena saya berusaha menyesuaikannya.

.

.

**YunJae**

**Gia**

**Mine To Take**

.

_._

Chapter 6

"Kau tidak melihat siapapun?" ucap Changmin dengan nada menuntut saat mereka berada di dalam ruangan introgasi.

Yunho duduk dengan kaki terbuka sembarangan di depannya. Shim Changmin, detektif itu bersikeras agar Jaejoong dan dirinya datang ke markas untuk wawancara mengenai kebakaran di studio musik milik Jaejoong.

Seandainya Yunho terlambat datang ke studio, Jaejoong tidak tahu mungkin dirinya dan Yoochun sudah menjadi abu bersama studio itu.

"Aku tidak melihat siapapun." Jaejoong berkata pelan. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak boleh berteriak lagi jika tidak ingin suaranya hilang kembali. "Tapi aku mendengarnya saat dia menumpahkan bensin."

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu bensin?" Changmin berhenti mondar-mandir dan memicingkan matanya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menyisir rambutnya. Ada bekas torehan hitam di leher kanannya yang begitu kontras dengan kulit putihnya. "Baunya sangat khas, aku mencium bau menyengat itu."

Changmin menatapnya lagi.

Sementara Yunho mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Semua ini sangat membuang waktunya. "Bisakah kau memastikannya detektif? Mencari si brengsek yang melakukan semua ini? Dari perhitunganku, ini adalah sebuah kejahatan yang di sengaja. Pembakaran dan penyerangan. Bahkan lebih seperti usaha pembunuhan."

Bibir Changmin merapat. "Kau tidak melihatnya?" tanyanya lagi mencoba mencari keyakinan di mata Jaejoong.

"Lampunya mati." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya melihat kilatan cahaya korek api. Lalu aku mendengar suaranya."

Yunho menengang. Jaejoong tidak menceritakan bagian ini. Belum menceritakan tepatnya.

"Apa katanya." Desak Changmin.

"Sama seperti sebelumnya. Aku akan menjadi satu-satunya." Jaejoong menjadi sangat pucat.

"Kau tidak mengenali suaranya?" Changmin menarik kursi ke arah luar berlawanan dengan meja. Dia memutarnya lalu duduk menaruh tangannya di atas sandaran kursi. "Kau tidak familiar sama sekali dengan suara itu?"

"Dia berbisik serak. Jadi, a-aku tidak bisa mengenali suaranya. Aku masih tidak tahu siapa dia dan apa alasannya melakukan ini padaku."

Jari-jari Changmin mengetuk kursi. "Kau pikir dia orang yang sama yang menyebabkan kecelakaanmu di Jepang?" Changmin meraih sebuah map di atas meja berwarna kuning cerah. Dia membukanya dan mendorong sebuah foto hitam putih ke arah Jaejoong."

Itu adalah foto mobil Jaejoong.

Yunho melihat foto-foto itu lalu menengadah dan mendapati bahwa Shim Changmin juga tengah menatapnya. "Saat kau melakukan perjalanan kecilmu ke Jepang, aku melakukan penyelidikan." Ujar detektif bermarga Shim itu.

"Aku berbicara dengan detektif Fujisato di Jepang." Changmin melihat sekilas kearah Jaejoong. "Detektif Fujiato yakin seseorang menyerangmu di jalan."

Jaejoong mengangguk.

Yunho menaruh kembali foto itu di atas meja. "Kami juga bicara pada Fujisato. Detektif itu tidak percaya cerita Jaejoong—"

"Karena tidak ada saksi lain saat terjadinya tabrakan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda goresan atau cat dari mobil lain yang menempel. Tidak ada tanda-tanda sama sekali."

"Mobilku..." suara Jaejoong hampir terdengar. "Berputar 4 kali. Sesuatu mendorongnya dengan kuat. Ada banyak bukti di tempat itu."

"Fujisato pikir itu adalah kecelakaan tunggal." Lanjut Changmin. Tatapannya terpaku pada wajah Jaejoong. "Aku bukan Fujisato, jadi aku tahu ada ketakutan yang jelas terlihat padamu. Aku tahu Jaejoong-ah."

Yunho menggeram mendengar ucapan detektif itu.

"Biar kutebak, Jung Yunho membawamu ke Jepang karena dia pikir ini adalah perbuatan salah satu mantanmu?" sekarang Changmin beralih menatap Yunho. "Bagaimana caramu memecahkannya?"

"Aku telusuri alibi mereka. Tapi sejauh ini, pelakukanya tidak muncul. Aku pikir ini tidak bisa memancingnya keluar."

Changmin mengerutkan bibirnya. "Menelusuri alibi mereka? Itu cukup bagus. Tapi bagaiamana dengan alibimu sendiri?" Changmin membuka map lain dan mendoronganya ke arah Yunho.

Yunho menunduk, menatap fotonya sendiri. Sebuah gambar yang diambil di Jepang.

"Kau cenderung menarik perhatian saat berpergian. Mungkin karena kau orang yang sangat kaya sehingga seminggu sekali melakukan penerbangan ke luar negeri untuk melihat drama musical? Melihat proses sebuah syuting film. Apakah benar begitu? Kau melihat sebuah pertunjukan drama musical dan kau juga tertangkap meninggalkan acara lebih awal malam itu." Changmin berhenti sebentar dan menoleh pada Jaejoong yang mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti.

"Tanggal fotomu itu, sama dengan tanggal Jaejoong mengalami kecelakaan."

Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya meraih potongan koran di meja. Ia menatap foto hitam putih itu lalu beralih menatap Yunho. "Kau ada di Jepang? Di pertunjukanku? kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

"Oh, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia terlihat." Sekali lagi Changmin meraih map kuning itu. "Tampaknya saat kau tampil, Jung Yunho merasa penting untuk melihatmu menyanyi. Paling tidak dua kali atau tiga kali dalam sebulan. Dia selalu di datang saat malam pembukaan. Dia selalu menghadiri dan melihat pertunjukan itu."

_Sialan, detecktif ini sudah jauh menyelidiki. _Yunho mengumpat dalam hati.

"Kau... melihatku menyanyi?"

"Dia melihatmu setiap waktu." Changmin terlihat merenung dan membayangkan ucapannya sendiri. "Dia suka menginap di hotel yang sama setiap kali melihat pertunjukanmu. Tempat mewah di _Heaven Japan_. Dan aku rasa kalian juga menginap di hotel ini saat kunjungan beberapa waktu lalu kalian ke Jepang."

"Siapa yang mengatakan ini padamu?" tuntut Yunho.

"Aku besar di Jepang. Ada beberapa teman di sana dan mereka membantu penyelidikanku. Jae, kau bilang bahwa kau tidak tahu dia ada di Jepang selama ini? aku pikir..."

"Tidak! Aku tidak tahu." Suara Jaejoong berubah dingin. Matanya menatap Yunho. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan ini padaku?"

Yunho menelan ludah. Dia tidak ingin menjelaskan apapun dalam situasi seperti ini. Dengan tatapan dingin Jaejoong serta waspada milik detektif itu. "Karena kita sudah berakhir."

Jaejoong mundur. Menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia tidak hanya melihatmu menyanyi." Lalu Changmin mendorong potongan koran yang lain ke hadapan Jaejoong. Sebuah foto dari tempat kecelakaan Jaejoong. Hanya saja ini adalah foto yang diambil dari sisi reruntuhan pasca kecelakaan Jaejoong. Di foto itu tampak Jaejoong terikat di brankar dan sedang dinaikkan ke ambulans.

"Seorang wartawan di tempat kejadian malam itu mengambil foto ini. Tapi... yang kutahu, atasannya telah disuap untuk tidak menyebarkannya."

Jaejoong terpaku.

"Pria itu. yang berada tepat di samping petugas gawat darurat. Bukankah itu Kau? Jung Yunho ssi?"

Nafas Jaejoong menderu sesak. Ia menatap Yunho. "Kau berada disana dimalam kecelakaanku?"

Yunho menggenggam buku jarinya sendiri. Ia berfikir. " Aku menemukan mobilmu. Aku meminta bantuan_"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Kenapa kau ada disana Yunho?" suaranya berdesis.

"Aku pikir dia mengikutimu." Guman Changmin. "Dia telah menonton pertunjukanmu untuk beberapa waktu. Aku menduga dia meninggalkan pertunjukan lebih awal untuk menunggumu. Lalu dia mengikutimu."

"BUKAN ITU YANG TERJADI!" bentak Yunho. Sial, seharusnya ia memberitahu Jaejoong . jika waktu bisa diputar kembali, Yunho pasti akan mengatakan pada Jaejoong bahwa ia ada di sana.

Saat itu hujan dan petir menyambar di langit malam. Yunho melihat darah dan sesuatu yang mengerikan itu. Ia masih merasakan sakit serta ketakutan yang berputar dalam ingatannya saat tidak bisa mengeluarkan Jaejoong dari dalam mobilnya.

"Kau mencoba menjadi pahlawan yang menyelamatkannya dari kematian. Keduanya. Di Jepang dan di Seoul. Kau menyelamatkannya dua kali beberapa waktu ini."

Jaejoong tidak bersuara. Matanya melebar tidak percaya.

"Seseorang membobol masuk ke studionya, membenturkan kepalanya ke kaca. Lalu kau muncul tepat pada waktunya untuk menjadi seorang pahlawan." Suara Changmin suram.

"Aku mengawalnya. Aku harus menjaganya_"

"Seseorang membakar studionya tadi malam. Sebelum api mengenai Jaejoong, kau muncul lagi."

Yunho tidak bergerak. Tangannya mengepal. "Kau pikir aku penguntitnya?"

_Apa Jaejoong berfikir seperti itu juga?_

"Aku pikir..." Changmin memulai kembali . "Kau terobsesi dengan Kim Jaejoong untuk waktu yang lama. Sejak kau masih remaja bukan? Saat kau hampir membunuh dua anak di panti asuhan Boo Sung. Saat kau melihat anak-anak itu mengganggu Jaejoong. Dan kau menyuruh satu anak lainnya lari jika tidak ingin mengalami nasib yang sama seperti kedua temannya. Kalau tidak salah anak itu bernama Lee Myong Sik."

"Dia adalah pembohong."

"Dan aku seharusnya percaya padamu?" pertanyaan detektif itu mengoloknya. "Aku mencoba mencari akses ke rekaman servis militermu, tapi negara Korea menguncinya dengan ketat."

"Memang itu yang harus dilakukan. Orang luar tidak berhak mengetahui apapun." Yunho menatap Jaejoong. Ia perlu bicara dengannya sendirian. Dia perlu membuat Jaejoong mengerti apa yang sudah dilakukannya.

"Kau namja yang berbahaya, Jung Yunho. Kau pergi ke operasi rahasia berbulan-bulan untuk tugas pertempuranmu. Dan kau hilang selama tugas, selama 4 tahun, lalu tiba-tiba kau muncul kembali di suatu waktu dengan koneksi orang-orang paling berkuasa di dunia."

"Kau kembali, lalu kau terpaku pada satu hal yang paling kau pedulikan." Tatapan Changmin mengarah pada Jaejoong. "Kau melihatnya, kau menginginkannya dan kau tidak tahan orang lain memilikinya."

"Yunho?" Jaejoong menyebutkan nama itu dengan pandangan yang sulit. "Katakan padaku... katakan bahwa kau tidak berada di tempat kecelakaan itu."

Yunho diam. Ia tidak ingin membohongi Jaejoong lagi.

"Jaejoong tidak mencintaimu seperti orang gila. Karena itulah dia memiliki kekasih lain dan kau merencanakan semuanya. Kau perlu membuatnya rentan, rapuh. Dia adalah seorang selebritis di Jepang, dikelilingi terlalu banyak orang. Jadi kau menghilangkan status ketenarannya, kau menjauhkannya dari panggung dan akting. Kau yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu."

"Brengsek!" Yunho melompat. Kursinya terbanting ke lantai.

"Jaejoong sangat kesakitan saat kecelakaan itu sampai tidak bisa bernyanyi lagi dan seperti itulah yang kau inginkan."

Yunho menatap garang wajah Shim Changmin. Detektif itu mendorong kursinya dan berdiri mengepalkan tinju.

"Kau membuatnya tidak bisa bernyanyi karena menyanyi yang awalnya membuatnya jauh darimu bukan? Itu yang dikatakan Lee Myung Sik. Jaejoong pergi mengejar mimpinya di Jepang. Dia meninggalkanmu."

"TIDAK!" sangkal Jaejoong. Suara Jaejoong menghentikan Yunho sebelum namja itu melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Shim Changmin. "Bukan seperti itu. Yunho bergabung dengan militer. Dia... dia yang meninggalkanku. Dia menyuruhku pergi." Jaejoong menggeleng lemah. "Dia yang menolakku, bukan sebaliknya."

"Mungkin dia berubah pikiran. Mungkin dia terlalu banyak melihat darah dan kematian selama di pertempuran yang membuatnya ingin hidup kembali dan menyadari bahwa dia menginginkanmu. Tapi dia harus mencari cara untuk mendapatkanmu lagi. Dan dia membuatmu ketakutan, sangat ketakutan sampai satu-satunya orang yang bisa kau mintai bantuan—" Changmin berucap dengan sadis.

Yunho meraih Changmin dan mendorongnya ke dinding. "Kau membual!"

"Dan kau baru saja menyerang seorang petugas." Changmin tersenyum pada Yunho saat pintu ruang introgasi mengayun terbuka. Dua polisi berseragam bergegas masuk dan meraih lengan Yunho. "Aku tidak peduli seberapa kayanya seorang Jung Yunho. Kau ditahan!"

Yunho bisa saja memberontak dan melepaskan diri dari polisi. Dia bisa saja pergi tepat kearah detektif itu dan menyerangnya. Meskipun begitu, Yunho memilih diam dan menyerahkan diri ke polisi. Sebuah senyum suram terbingkai di bibirnya yang berbentuk hati. "Kau membuat kesalahan detektif. Kesalahan yang sangat, sangat serius." Ujarnya.

Changmin merapikan bajunya. "Aku rasa tidak. Apa yang aku lakukan adalah... " Changmin menunjuk Jaejoong. "Membuatnya Aman! Aku menunjukan padanya siapa kau sebenarnya."

Polisi berseragam mendorong Yunho keluar. Yunho sempat menatap Jaejoong, ia menujuk Jaejoong dengan dagunya. "Dia sudah tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Jauh lebih tahu dari pada siapapun." Tatapan Yunho kembali pada Changmin. "Dan kau juga akan melihatnya detektif."

"Apa ini sebuah ancaman?" tuntut Changmin.

"Lebih seperti janji..." kemudian Yunho benar-benar pergi dari ruangan.

.

.

.

Jaejoong merasakan kakinya kram. Ia meraih segelas air dan menegaknya hingga habis.

"Kau perlu duduk Jae." Kata Changmin, berbicara lembut suaranya begitu menenangkan saat laki-laki itu menarik kursinya kembali.

"Aku tidak ingin duduk." Jaejoong hanya ingin Changmin berhenti menganggapnya seperti yeoja yang lemah. Jaejoong meraupkan tangan ke wajahnya. "Bukan Yunho yang melakukan ini."

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan percaya bahwa_"

"Dia menyelamatkanku!"

Changmin mendekati Jaejoong. "Itu yang dia inginkan, agar kau percaya. Apa kau yakin Jung Yunho tidak ada di studio sebelum kebakaran?"

"Dia tidak ada. Aku disana bersama Yoochun dan—"

"Park Yoochun? Dia adalah agen terlatih. Seseorang mengalahkannya, menyelinap dan menjatuhkannya. Aku rasa tidak banyak orang yang bisa melakukan itu, tapi Jung Yunho bisa. Kau harus berhenti melihatnya dengan prasangka baik. Dia ingin kau kembali, jadi dia mendapatkanmu. Dia merancang semuanya agar kau kembali padanya. Tidakkah kau melihatnya? Dia membuat kecelakaan itu dan menyelamatkanmu."

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Aku perlu bicara dengannya." Jaejoong bersiap keluar mengambil langkah cepat, tapi Changmin menghadang langkahnya. "Dia ditahan. Kau tidak bisa bicara dengannya sekarang."

"Kau tidak bisa menahannya."

"Ya, aku bisa."

"Yunho tidak akan menyakitiku." Ujarnya lemah.

Pintu ruang introgasi terbuka. "Kapten ingin bertemu denganmu detektif Shim." Seorang petugas polisi berkata di ambang pintu.

Changmin menatap Jaejoong penuh perhatian. "Junsu-ya, bisakah kau memastikan dia sampai di rumah dengan aman?"

"Tentu saja."

Changmin berjalan mundur dari Jaejoong. "Ingat Jae, berpikirlah tentang Yunho. Aku melihat cara Jung Yunho menatapmu. Ku pikir dia terobsesi. Dan aku percaya dia akan melakukan apapun untuk memilikimu." Lalu Changmin pergi.

Petugas polisi itu berdiri dengan ragu. "Uhm... apa kau siap untuk pulang?"

"Dimana Jung Yunho?"

"Ditahan."

Jaejoong menghela nafas. Ia kembali menatap foto-foto di atas meja. Hatinya tiba-tiba berdenyut. _'dia ada di sana'._

"Ya, aku siap untuk pergi." Ujarnya.

.

.

.

Apartemen kecil itu terasa begitu menyesakkan. Jaejoong duduk di ranjang, tidak bisa tidur. Jam 2 pagi dan dia masih terjaga.

Bunyi detakan jarum jamnya terdengar begitu keras. Dia berdiri dan berjalan ke jendela. Saat membukanya, alarm berbunyi nyaring memecah kesunyian. Ya, alarm yang di pasang Yunho untuknya.

Bibir Jaejoong terkatup. Ia mencari tombol alarm dan menghentikan bunyi sialan itu. lalu ia mendengar suara musik yang menghentak dari klub di sudut jalan. Sebelum sempat berfikir jauh, Jaejoong meraih sepatu dan jaketnya. Dia hampir berlari dari apartemennya dan menuruni tangga dengan suara gaduh.

Kemudian Jaejoong berdiri disana, ia menatap orang-orang yang merayap di sekitar klub menunggu untuk masuk ke dalam.

Jaejoong menyelinap dalam barisan. Ia merasa membutuhkan musik itu mungkin menari? Yang jelas sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkan pikirannya yang saat ini begitu kalut. Dia masuk ke klub lalu mengambil tempat untuk berdansa. Ia butuh melupakan semuanya untuk saat ini, jika tidak ia bisa gila.

"Namja itu pergi clubbing." Kata Kim Junsu saat ia duduk kembali ke mobilnya. Ia mengencangkan pegangan teleponnya. "Dia pergi ke dalam klub sendirian_. Modem Beat_ nama tempatnya."

Junsu menggelengkan kepala. Ia berharap pria di balik sambungan teleponnya tidak akan menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke dalam klub itu. dentuman musiknya sudah membuat kepalanya berdenyut. Junsu lebih memilih tugas lalu lintas dari pada hal seperti ini. Tapi dia harus mengikuti perintah, dan Shim Changmin memerintahnya untuk mengawasi Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Detektifmu membuat kesalahan serius kapten!" sentak pengacara Yunho saat ia meraih tasnya. "Dia sengaja memprovokasi klien saya dan_"

"Tuduhan telah di tarik, pengacara Im Siwan apa lagi yang anda inginkan?" sang kapten mendesah. "Tuan Jung bebas untuk pergi."

Shim Changmin berdiri disamping kaptennya. Yunho tidak ragu jika detektif itu sudah mendapat kemarahan dari kaptennya. Tuduhan memang sudah ditarik, tapi keadaan antara Yunho dan Changmin sama sekali belum berakhir.

"Dimana Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho dengan tenang.

Wajah Changmin mengeras. "Dia pulang ke rumah."

"Sendirian?" Yunho menyumpah. "Brengsek! Aku bukan ancaman baginya. Orang lain di luar sana... dan kau membiarkannya pergi—"

"Petugas Kim Junsu mengawasinya" kali ini bukan Changmin yang berbicara tetapi kapten. "Junsu membawanya pulang, dan kami memerintahkannya untuk tinggal dan berjaga-jaga di tempat Jaejoong ssi."

Yunho menarik nafas lega. "Itu berita bagus." Yunho menoleh pada pengacaranya. "Mari kita pergi. Aku sudah cukup melihat markas ini untuk terakhir kalinya." Im Siwan mengangguk, dia adalah pengacara Yunho yang di bayar berkala. Lima menit setelah Yunho menelponnya, Siwan langsung bergegas ke markas polisi.

_Shim Changmin membuang waktuku_. Yunho mengertak dalam hati.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa orang ini." kata Siwan saat mencengkram lengan Yunho. "Tapi polisi telah masuk kedalam kasusnya. Mungkin lebih bijaksana untuk sedikit mundur."

Yunho berhenti. Dia melihat kembali pintu markas dan Shim Changmin ternyata mengikutinya. Pandangannya beralih pada Siwan, pengacaranya. "Mundur bukanlah pilihan." Ucapnya tegas dan menepis tangan Siwan. Tatapan Yunho bertemu dengan detektif Shim. Tapi hanya sekilas, lalu Yunho melesat pergi.

.

.

.

Klub begitu sesak. Lampu berkelap-kelip dan musik menyentak. Pada awalnya, Jaejoong tidak bergerak. Tatapannya menyapu klub.

Beberapa wanita mengenakan gaun pendek dan berpotongan rendah. Mengeliat di lantai dansa. Musik terus menggelegar. Dentumannya keras. Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang menghampiri Jaejoong. "Mau berdansa?" gadis itu berteriak agar Jaejoong mendengarnya di antara sambaran suara musik.

Jaejoong menutup matanya sejenak. Bayangan Yunho berkelebat dalam memorinya. Ia menggeleng.

'_Yunho berbohong. Dia pasti telah berbohong tentang semuanya.'_

Jaejoong menerima tangan yeoja itu lalu pergi ke lantai dansa. Dia berhenti berfikir dan mulai menikmati musik yang menghentak.

Gadis itu merangkulkan kedua tangannya di leher Jaejoong. Mendekatkan mulutnya di lubang telinganya dan berbisik. "Jessica. Kau bisa memanggilku Sica."

Jaejoong membiarkan Jessica menjalarkan lidahnya di sekitar telinganya. Ia mengerang kecil saat gadis itu menggigit daun telinganya.

Dia bahkan tidak tahu saat sepasang mata musang mengintai dan menatap ke arahnya penuh amarah.

Yunho berdiri beberapa langkah dari lantai dansa. Ia menemukan Jaejoong begitu memasuki klub. Ya, Yunho selalu bisa menemukannya. Dimanapun.

Seorang jalang menempatkan tangannya di leher Jaejoong dan menjalarkan bibir kotornya di tubuh Jaejoong.

Menggodanya secara sensual.

Jaejoong terlihat meninggalkan gadis itu tiba-tiba dan berdansa ke tengah lantai dansa. Meliukkan tubuhnya dengan mata terpejam. Berputar dan memainkan kepalanya memenuhi irama musik.

Seorang laki-laki menangkapnya. Jaejoong menatap namja itu. Namun ia tidak memikirkan apapun dan memilih menyambut ajakan berdansa laki-laki itu. Namja itu berusaha mencium Jaejoong, tapi Jaejoong menghindarinya dan memilih meninggalkan laki-laki itu kemudian pindah pada seorang gadis berambut pirang.

Tempo musik meningkat. Jaejoong menyesuaikan iramanya. Ia tidak bertahan dengan gadis pirang itu. Jaejoong berpindah pasangan, lalu pasangan lainnya lagi.

Yunho mengintai ke depan. Ia berjalan melewati kerumunan.

Saat Jaejoong berputar lagi, Yunho menangkapnya dan menariknya mendekat ke dalam pelukannya. Jaejoong bahkan tidak melihat bahwa itu adalah Yunho. Dia masih bergerak dan bergoyang sesuai irama.

"Apa kau mabuk?" Yunho mengeluarkan kata-kata.

Jaejoong tersentak dan mendongak. Dia berhenti berdansa lalu melihat, sosok itu.

Ketakutan tiba-tiba muncul di matanya. Jaejoong menggeleng dan menjauh dari Yunho. Dia mendekati pasangan lain yang ternyata adalah gadis yang pertama di temuinya. Jessica meraih lengannya dan langsung menyerbu Jaejoong dengan ciuman.

"Bisakah kau menjauhkan bibirmu itu darinya." Suara Yunho begitu dingin. Musik telah berubah ketingkat rendah dimana pasangan berdansa dengan intim bersama pasangannya. Jessica melepaskan ciumanya dan menatap Yunho. Ia memutar matanya. "Hey, mengantrilah. Aku sedang bersamanya, tunggulah di meja bar, lima menit lagi aku bersamamu tampan."

Yunho mendengus. "Aku tidak membutuhkan jalang sepertimu."

SET

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan mencengkramnya erat. "What? Yak! Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia kekasihku. Jadi jangan pernah berani menggodanya."

"Tidak!" Jaejoong menghempaskan tangan Yunho. "Aku tidak mau. Tinggalkan aku sendirian Yunho. Pergilah dari sini." Jaejoong tidak terdengar mabuk tapi lebih pada marah dan takut.

Yunho memberenggut pada Jaejoong. Sementara Jessica, gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan memijit kedua pelipisnya. "Okey. Selesaikan masalah kalian guys, kurasa aku hanya menjadi nyamuk disini." Lalu gadis itu melenggang pergi dan menghampiri seorang namja berjas di meja bar.

"Seseorang mengincarmu!" Yunho menariknya mendekat. Jaejoong tetap tidak bergerak "Kau seharusnya di rumah Jae!"

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. "Kau satu-satunya yang kupercaya. Jangan lakukan ini padaku Yunho." Saat ia membuka matanya, liquit bening sialan itu menetes dari kelopak matanya. "Kumohon jangan menjadi orang yang menyakitiku."

Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoobng kembali dalam pelukannya. Ia mengusap rambut Jaejoong dengan lembut. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, sayang. Tidak akan." Yunho menciumnya keras, mendalam dan putus asa. "Percayalah padaku." Bisiknya saat ciuman mereka berhenti.

"Bukan aku." Bisiknya lagi.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho. "Aku mencintaimu Yunho."

"Tidak pernah berhenti mencintaimu." Kata-kata Jaejoong bergetar. Yunho langsung memerangkap tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. Ia membawanya keluar dari klub sambil mendekapnya dengan sangat erat.

.

.

.

"Dia pergi." Kata Junsu pada telepon yang terhubung dengan Shim Changmin saat melihat Jaejoong keluar dari klub. "Dan... Jaejoong ssi tidak sendiri. Wow! tunggu— bukankah seharusnya orang itu di penjara?"

Junsu memicingkan matanya mencoba memastikan bahwa namja yang dilihatnya bersama Jaejoong memang benar adalah Jung Yunho. Tidak salah lagi.

Beruntungnya, Yunho tidak pernah menyadari bahwa Junsu mengikuti range rovernya dari belakang. Laki-laki musang itu sangat fokus pada Jaejoong sepertinya.

Junsu mendengarnya dengan cermat saat Changmin memerintahkan sesuatu. "Okey. Siap laksanakan." Ia melemparkan telponnya ke samping dan bersiap menyusul mobil Jung Yunho yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi di depannya.

Dia diperintahkan untuk mengawasi Kim Jaejoong. Dan itulah yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di penthouse milik Yunho. Keduanya berjalan menuju lift.

_Vanila_

Aroma itu selalu membungkus penciuman Yunho jika Jaejoong berada disekitarnya. Mereka berada di dalam lift dalam keheningan. Jaejoong menatap bayangan Yunho di dinding yang memantul. Namja ini, terlihat sangat berbahaya dan liar.

Jaejoong menarik nafasnya. Lalu beralih menatap Yunho disampingnya. Tatapannya begitu dalam dan sangat sulit.

Ia menelan salivanya sebelum berucap.

"Kenapa kau ada di Jepang saat aku mengalami kecelakaan Yunho? Kenapa kau berada disana?"

**.**

**.**

**MINE TO TAKE**

**YunJAe**

**Gia**

**.**

**To be continue**


	7. Chapter 7

**MINE TO TAKE**

**.**

**.**

**Remake dari novel karya CYNTHIA EDEN**

_Warning ::_ Bagi yang pernah membaca novel ini, maaf jika beberapa adegan tidak saya cantumkan, karena saya berusaha menyesuaikannya.

.

.

**YunJae**

**Gia**

**Mine To Take**

.

_._

Chapter 7

.

.

"_Kenapa kau ada di Jepang saat aku mengalami kecelakaan Yunho? Kenapa kau berada disana?"_

Yunho mendekat, menghilangakan jarak di antara dia dan Jaejoong. Tapi tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Ia meletakkan tangannya pada sisi dinding dimasing-masing bahu Jaejoong. Tatapan musangnya mengunci mata Jaejoong. "Karena aku harus melihatmu."

"K-kau bisa mengatakannya padaku. Kau bisa menemuiku—"

"Pernahkah kau menginginkan sesuatu sampai benar-benar membuatmu kehilangan akal... " Yunho berbisik saat dia menundukkan kepalanya. "Sampai kau tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain. Semuanya adalah kebutuhan, hasrat yang tidak pernah berakhir yang terus membuatmu bergolak"

Jaejoong memberikan anggukan kecil. "I-itu yang kurasakan padamu Yun..."

Yunho semakin mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu menahan nafasnya. Ini adalah pengakuan Jaejoong yang mampu membuat hatinya membuncah.

"Dan itu juga perasaanku padamu Jaejoongie. Tidak ada hal yang lainnya. Hanya kau." Tangan Yunho bergerak dan meraih bagian belakang kepala Jaejoong. Mendekatkannya lalu memberikan kecupan yang sangat lembut disana.

Yunho mengulurkan jemarinya dan menepikan helaian surai Jaejoong yang menutupi telinganya. Lift masih berjalan. "Saat kau berumur lima belas tahun, kau memiliki mimpi. Menyanyi." Yunho ingat saat Jaejoong mengatakan padanya bahwa dia sangat ingin tampil di pertunjukannya sendiri, menjadi penyanyi utama dan bersinar di panggung. "Hanya sekali aku melakukan hal yang benar."

Aroma Jaejoong selalu berhasil membuat Yunho bergairah.

"Aku membiarkanmu pergi." Suara Yunho berubah parau. "Hal itu benar-benar membunuhku secara perlahan. Tapi aku membirakanmu pergi, karena aku ingin kau bahagia Joongie."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Yunho..."

"Aku tidak punya apapun yang bisa kutawarkan padamu. Aku miskin, dan kau sangat mengagumkan Jae. Aku melihatmu menyanyi, sangat sering. Aku tahu kau bersinar di panggung impianmu." Yunho berbicara sembari menahan hasrat yang selalu muncul saat ia menatap bibir cherry Jaejoong. Dia selalu menginginkan bibir itu. "Tapi... aku tahu kau pasti akan meninggalkan semua itu dalam sekejap, karena kau menginginkanku." Karena Yunho sangat tahu bahwa Jaejoong begitu mencintainya.

Cinta yang sangat nyata, murni, tulus, dan tanpa keraguan. Cinta yang sangat berharga bagi Yunho, karena hanya Jaejoong yang mampu memberikannya. Tidak dengan orang tuanya ataupun orang lain. Hanya Jaejoong. Karena itulah, Jaejoong adalah hal yang paling berharga dalam hidup Yunho.

"Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkan semuanya demi aku. Jadi aku mengatakan padamu hubungan kita selesai, dan kita berakhir. Aku mendorongmu pergi. Aku... aku menyakitimu..." Yunho tertunduk dalam. Kedua tangananya berada di kedua sisi bahu Jaejoong. "Mulai saat itu aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Aku-tidak akan pernah menyakitimu lagi."

"Aku berusaha. Tanpa sedikitpun menyerah. Hingga sesuatu yang terjadi di medan perang membuat segalanya berubah."

Jaejoong masih menunggu Yunho bercerita kembali. Namun lift berhenti dan memberikan jeda pada mereka untuk keluar dan menuju penthouse Yunho.

"Apa yang terjadi Yunho? Sesuatu apa?" tanyanya begitu ingin tahu lanjutan kisah itu. Yunho memasukkan digit kode dan membuka pintu. Menuntun Jaejoong duduk di sofa nyaman lalu dia sendiri berjalan menuju bar mini di dekat dapur.

Yunho kembali dengan membawa dua gelas anggur. Meletakkannya di meja, kemudian menarik Jaejoong untuk berdiri. Dia duduk di sofa itu, menarik tubuh Jaejoong kembali duduk. Di pangkuannya. Ini adalah posisi favoritnya. Saat Jaejoong duduk di pangkuannya, kehangatan selalu menyelimuti hatinya.

Jaejoong mengambil gelas wine itu, menyerahkannya pada Yunho dan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Di medan perang waktu itu. Sesuatu terjadi padaku. Aku tertembak."

Jaejoong tersentak. Kedua matanya langsung menatap Yunho. Ekspresi terkejut tidak luput dari wajahnya. Yunho menegak habis anggurnya. Meletakkan gelasnya di lantai begitu saja.

"K-kau tertembak?" suara Jaejoong bergetar. Yunho mengangguk. "Ya, aku tertembak karena menyelamatkan salah seorang panglima saat kami sedang berunding dengan Korea Utara. Ada salah satu plajurit Korea Utara yang memboikot dan melakukan tindakan penembakan itu." Yunho berhenti sejenak. Ia bisa menangkap raut khawatir di wajah Jaejoong. Kemudian Yunho membelai wajah putih itu dengan sangat lembut.

"Aku mengalami koma selama dua tahun."

DEG

Gelas dalam genggaman Jaejoong terjatuh dan pecah berantakan di lantai. Matanya melebar dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Yunho-ya. Eothok..."

"Inilah alasan semua catatan tentang hidupku yang coba dikorek detektif Shim Changmin tidak pernah didapatnya. Aku dirawat oleh negara. Dan saat aku bangun, aku mendapatkan semuanya. Mereka menarikku keluar dari militer dan memberikan bantuan yang kubutuhkan untuk membangun bisnis baru. _Jung's Interprace Securities_, itu adalah milik negara sebenarnya, tapi pemerintah menghadiahkan tempat itu padaku. Aku mengelolanya. Saat itulah, aku teringat padamu, aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku selalu berharap kau akan memberiku kesempatan kedua Joongie."

"Ya Tuhan Yunho..." Jaejoong tidak sanggup membendung lagi air matanya. Ia meraih Yunho dan memeluk erat namja itu. Isakannya membuat Yunho tersenyum dan mengelus punggungya penuh sayang.

"Aku berfikir kau telah menemukan orang lain Joongie. Seorang namja yang baik dan mencintaimu. Atau bahkan aku berfikir kau telah berkeluarga."

"A-ku tidak bisa melakukan itu."

"Aku tahu Jae, dua tahun berlalu setelah aku sembuh. Dan aku benar-benar ingin melihatmu. Hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Saat itulah aku melihatmu menyanyi" Yunho berkata sembari menatap begitu dalam doe eyes di hadapannya. "Dan aku ingat seperti apa dicintai olehmu. Seperti apa menjadi bahagia. Dan aku sangat merindukan kasih sayang darimu."

Bibir Jaejoong terbuka.

"Malam itu.. sungguh aku tidak menyebabkan kecelakaan itu. Aku sedang menunggumu di apartemenmu. Aku memutuskan untuk menemuimu dan bicara padamu. Tapi kau tidak kembali sampai larut malam. Lalu aku pergi untuk mancarimu. Dan yang kutemukan ... "

Jaejoong menghentikan ucapan Yunho. Ia meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir hati itu. "Aku tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya." Bisiknya.

Yunho meraih telunjuk itu dan mengecupnya berkali-kali.

"Saat kau berjalan ke dalam kantorku beberapa hari lalu. Aku sangat, sangat terkejut. Membutuhkan semua kemampuanku agar tidak berlari dan menangkapmu, memelukmu erat."

Mereka saling bertatapan penuh keintiman.

"Jae, aku bersumpah aku tidak membakar studiomu. Aku selalu menginginkan agar kau mendapatkan impianmu, aku tidak akan pernah menghancurkannya. Tidak akan."

Pandangan jaejoong menyapu wajah tampan luar biasa di hadapannya. Setelah semuanya yang terjadi pada laki-laki ini, setelah ia meregang nyawa sendirian, setelah sekian lama...

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya mengusap rahang Jaejoong. "Jika kau mencintaiku, percayalah padaku."

"Yunho-ya. Aku tidak ingin ada rahasia lagi diantara kita. Jangan pernah ada lagi." Bisiknya hingga Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Jaejoong meraih tangan Yunho di wajahnya. Lalu dalam waktu singkat bibir cherrynya memberikan sapuan lembut pada bibir Yunho. Ciuman yang dalam dan penuh kerinduan.

Yunho menelanjangi Jaejoong lalu melepaskan bajunya sendiri. Bercinta dan tenggelam dalam surga yang hanya mereka berdua yang merasakannya. Yunho tahu dirinya tidak pernah cukup menyentuh Jaejoong, tidak pernah puas, selalu menginginkan lebih. Yunho selalu menginginkan semuanya dengan Jaejoong.

Mereka jatuh kedalam sebuah kenikmatan yang begitu menakjubkan. Sebuah kenikmatan yang sangat luar biasa.

.

.

.

Telepon berdering sesaat menjelang fajar. Masih memejamkan matanya, Yunho meraba-raba meja nackhas dan meraih ponselnya. Yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah Yoochun. Dokter telah memberitahunya bahwa keadaan Yoochun sudah stabil.

"Jung Yunho disini." Ucapnya sambil memijat cuping hidungnya. Ia menoleh kesamping dan tersenyum saat melihat wajah menawan Jaejoong yang masih terlelap dengan nyaman sambil memeluk perutnya.

"Ada seorang laki-laki di lobi tuan." Ini bukan dari rumah sakit. Yunho mengenali suara milik manager gedung di penthousenya. " Dia memaksa untuk bertemu anda."

"Aku tidak menerima pengunjung." Katanya sambil membelai puncak kepala Jaejoong. "Terutama tidak sepagi ini. katakan padanya untuk enyah."

"Dia sangat keras kepala tuan. Dia bilang untuk memberitahu anda bahwa namanya Jin Yihan. Dia punya berita yang mendesak."

_Jin Yihan?_

"Minta dia menunggu disana. Aku akan segera turun." Perintah Yunho. Pandangannya mengarah sekali lagi pada Jaejoong. Ia menunduk dan mengecup singkat bibir Jaejoong. Membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut. Yunho tersenyum dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Yunho mengambil bajunya lalu beberapa menit kemudian dia sudah berdiri di lobi.

Yunho melihatnya. Laki-laki dokter itu berdiri disamping manager gedung. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya.

"Terima kasih mau menemuiku. Sebenarnya aku... aku tidak jujur padamu waktu di Jepang. Ada... sesuatu yang harus kau tahu." Yihan mulai angkat bicara.

Pandangan Yunho mengarah pada manager gedung. "Kami membutuhkan kantormu." Yunho tidak pernah menginginkan namja ini berada didekat Jaejoong. Dimanapun itu.

Manager gedung mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Sebelah sini tuan."

Setelah mereka berada di dalam ruangan. Manager gedung meninggalkan keduanya dan menutup pintu. Memastikan memberi mereka privasi.

Yunho menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Waktumu tidak tepat dokter. Terutama setelah malam terjadinya kebakaran di studio."

"Aku harus datang." Yihan mondar-mandir di sekitar pembatas kecil ruangan. "Aku harus memberitahumu. Kau harus tahu kebenaran tentang Jaejoong."

"Aku cukup tahu tentang Jaejoong." Nada tidak suka sangat jelas terpancar dari suara Yunho. Ia tidak butuh petunjuk apapun dari laki-laki ini. Apapun itu.

"Benarkah?" Yihan memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap Yunho sepenuhnya. "Apa kau juga mengetahui semua hal tentang ibunya Jaejoong? Apakah kau tahu bahwa ibunya Jaejoong gila? Mengidap delusi? Kecelakaan pesawat yang membunuh orang tuanya. Itu semua disebabkan oleh ibunya. Dia sengaja membunuh dirinya dan suaminya.

Yunho tidak merubah ekspresinya. "Bagaimana kau tahu tentang hal itu?" Yunho sudah tahu tentang semua itu. Ia mengetahui kebenaran itu setelah dua bulan mengenal Jaejoong. Tapi kenapa Jin Yihan juga menggali kehidupan masa lalu Jaejoong?

"Aku tahu karena aku menghawatirkannya." Yihan menghembuskan nafas berat. "Jaejoong terlalu rapuh."

"Karena itu kau menidurinya? Karena dia rapuh?" tuntut Yunho. Suaranya meningkat tajam.

Wajah Yihan memerah. "Aku kira dia membutuhkanku. Jaejoong selalu berhasil membuat sesuatu pada laki-laki. Dia membuatku berfikir selalu ingin melindunginya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya."

Yunho menahan kepalan tangannya. Ia membutuhkan semua kekuatan pengendaliannya agar tidak menyerang dokter itu.

Yihan kembali bicara. "Aku mulai menduga kebenarannya setelah beberapa minggu. Hal-hal yang dia katakan dan lakukan. Aku sudah bicara dengan detektif di Jepang, Fujisato. Tidak seorangpun yang menabrak mobil Jaejoong di jalanan. Aku pikir dia menabrakkannya sendiri."

Yihan menelan ludah dan melanjutkan. "Jaejoong mengatakanya sendiri padaku tentang seseorang yang membobol ke dalam apartemennya saat di Jepang. Dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia seperti diawasi. Dia mengatakan semua hal... " kata-kata Yihan mengambang.

"Tapi kau tidak mempercayainya." Yunho menyelesaikannya dan merasa muak.

"Karena itu tidak terjadi. Aku ada di jalan dengannya, saat dia sangat yakin ada seseorang di belakangnya. Tidak ada seorangpun di sana. Tidak ada seorangpun yang penah masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Tidak ada yang terjadi." Otot di rahang Yihan menegang saat mengungkapkan semuanya. "Ibunya berusia dua puluh tahunan saat _schizophrenia _pertamanya menampakkan diri."

"Shit. Kau melihat catatan medis ibunya?"

"_Delusi._" Guman Yihan. "_Paranoid_. Itulah bagaimana penyakit ibunya bermula, dan itulah yang mengawali lusinan kegilaan lainnya. Dan itu juga bagaimana penyakit Jaejoong bermula."

Yunho tersenyum sinis dan menggeleng. "Tidak! Itu bukan penyakit. Seseorang mengintai Jaejoong. Dia di serang di studio. Dia mendapat luka di kepalanya_"

"Apa ada yang melihat serangannya?"

Yunho tampak berfikir. Agennya memang tidak menemukan siapapun di tempat kejadian itu.

Yihan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana kau tahu dia tidak melakuakan hal itu sendiri?"

Yunho menghela nafasnya. "Karena aku tahu Jaejoong. Kau yang tidak tahu apapun tentangnya. Kebakaran hampir membunuhnya semalam. Apa kau serius berdiri disini sekarang dan memberitahuku bahwa dia mungkin melakuakn hal itu juga? Bahwa dia membakar dirinya sendiri?" amarah ada dalam suaranya.

"Apa seseorang melihat penyerangnya?"

Yunho tidak menjawab.

"Kau pikir aku ingin ini terjadi? Padanya? Tentu saja tidak. Aku peduli pada Jaejoong. Tapi prilakunya meningkat menjadi tidak menentu sekembalinya di Jepang. Ketika aku memberitahunya bahwa dia membutuhkan bantuan, saat itu dia menghilang. Dia memilih kembali ke Seoul dan_"

Yunho menatap Yihan dalam keheningan. Lalu menuntut. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu saat aku bertanya padamu di rumah sakit?"

"Karena aku ingin apa yang kupikirkan selama ini salah. Tapi naluriku memberitahuku. Aku datang ke sini, mendengar berita kebakaran sesaat lalu dari televisi. Dan aku memutuskan untuk bertemu denganmu. Aku harus memperingatkanmu." Yihan berjalan menuju jendela. "Mempercayaiku atau tidak, tapi kau harus di peringatkan. Aku kira Jaejoong bisa berbahaya, seberbahaya ibunya."

Yunho tidak menerima penjelasan laki-laki itu begitu saja. Ada sesuatu yang masih mengganggunya. "Saat kami di Jepang, kau menyebutkan sesuatu tentang 'malam itu' bagaimana semua itu berubah setelahnya." Yunho menunggu sesaat sebelum melanjutkan. "Apa kau benar-benar berfikir Jaejoong tidak memberitahukan tentang apa yang terjadi?" Yunho berbohong pada bagian ini. kenyataanya Jaejoong memang belum menceritakan apapun.

Bahu dokter itu mengeras. "Aku kira Jaejoong memiliki hal-hal yang tidak diberitahukan padamu. Ternyata aku salah." Yihan menghela nafas. "Jaejoong bingung diantara kita berdua. Dia memanggilku dengan namamu. Dalam sekejap, Jaejoong kadang bingung. Dia tidak mengenaliku atau bahkan tidak tahu dimana dirinya."

"Tidak ada yang menguntit Jaejoong." Yihan melanjutkan. Suaranya menguat. "Dia jelas bermasalah. Seperti ibunya. Dia butuh evaluasi, pengobatan medis-"

"AKU TIDAK GILA!"

"Aku tidak membayangkan apa yang terjadi padaku!" Jaejoong berdiri mematung di bibir pintu. Dadanya naik turun, pipinya merah. Sial, manager gedung pasti tidak mengunci pintu dan Jaejoong pasti sudah mendengar semuanya.

Seluruh tubuh Yihan menengang. "A-aku tidak bermaksud kau mendengar ini—"

"Tentu saja, tapi aku telah mendengarnya. Seseorang menguntitku, dan itu bukan gambaran imajinasiku. Apa yang terjadi padaku itu nyata."

Yihan bergerak perlahan ke arah Jaejoong. Suaranya rendah dan menenangkan saat berkata. "Aku tahu kau pikir ini..."

"Ya, aku pikir ini nyata dan ini memang terjadi!" Jaejoong meraup rambutnya kebelakang. Ia menatap tajam Yihan. "Kau ingin bicara tentang malam itu? Baiklah. Mari kita bicara. Aku memanggilmu dengan nama Yunho. Aku tidak mendesahkan namamu, tapi nama Yunho. Karena aku memikirkanya. Aku menginginkannya. Oke? Aku selalu berfikir setiap kekasihku adalah 'Dia'. Itu memang salah dan membingungkan. Bahkan sedikit gila. Tapi aku tahu apa yang kulakukan. Aku menginginkan Yunho malam itu, jadi aku memanggilnya." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

Wajah Yihan menjadi keras. "Tidak seorangpun yang menemukan bukti dari penguntitmu. Polisi di Jepang tidak bisa menemukannya. Apa ada yang bisa menemukan bukti disini? Aku bertaruh mereka tidak bisa menemukannya juga. Meskipun keamanan Jung Yunho memeriksa, mereka tidak menemukan apapun karena semua itu tidak nyata. Kau hanya seperti ibumu."

"Jangan bicara tentang eomma!" suara Jaejoong bergetar dalam kesakitan.

Sudah habis kesabaran Yunho. Dia melompat ke depan, menangkap tangan Yihan dan menyentakkan namja itu ke arah pintu.

"Tunggu!" Yihan memekik. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Berhenti—"

"Taruh pantat sialmu ke dalam pesawat dan enyah dari Seoul. Jika kau tidak pergi sore ini, aku akan tahu. Lalu aku akan mendatanganimu." Yunho menatap ke dalam mata Yihan. "Percayalah, kau tidak akan menginginkan hal itu terjadi."

Yihan menelan ludah. "Aku- aku hanya ingin dia mendapatkan pengobatan." Yihan melemparkan pandangan cemas ke arah Jaejoong. "Jae, aku peduli padamu. Aku ingin membantumu_"

"Bagaimana? Dengan merawatku di rumah sakit jiwa? Aku tidak gila. Penguntit itu ada. Dia nyata. Dan aku tidak berhalusinasi." Jaejoong menatap dengan matanya yang di penuhi kemarahan.

"Tidak, dia tidak nyata." Yihan terdengar sedih.

Yunho mendorong dokter itu keluar. Manager gedung tampak menghampiri. "Jangan pernah biarkan dia melewati pintu." Perintah Yunho. "Jangan pernah lagi. Mengerti?"

Dengan cepat manager gedung mengangguk. "Siap tuan. Saya mengerti."

"Bagus." Yunho berbalik dan melangkah kembali ke kantor. Dia menemukan Jaejoong belum bergerak. Tatapannya ke arah jendela. "Jae..."

Jaejoong menoleh. "Pergi. Bicaralah pada Yoochun. Dia bisa mengatakan padamu ada orang lain di dalam studio. Aku tidak gila. Demi Tuhan Yunho."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu."

Jaejoong tersenyum sedih. "Tapi kau berfikir seperti itu."

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. "Tidak, aku tidak berfikir seperti itu."

Jaejoong menyentak tangan Yunho. "Kau adalah pembohong yang sangat ulung Yunho." Lalu Jaejoong mundur dan pergi meninggalkan Yunho.

.

.

.

"Aku hanya melihat Jaejoong ssi." Yoochun berucap dengan lemah. Sebuah perban melingkar di kepalanya. "Aku merasa seseorang memukulku keras dengan tongkat bisbol, tapi aku tidak melihat orang lain kecuali Jaejoong ssi."

Yunho menutup kedua mata musangnya. Dia berharap bukan ini yang akan Yoochun sampaikan. "Kau yakin tidak melihat atau mendengar siapapun?"

"Jika aku mendengarnya, si brengsek itu tidak akan menjatuhkanku." Yoochun menghembuskan nafas perlahan. "Jaejoong ssi pergi ke studio awalnya. Aku pikir dia melupakan tasnya. Aku bisa ingat dia masuk kedalam. Lalu tidak ada apapun sampai aku bangun di tempat ini."

Yunho meletakkan tangannya di bahu Yoochun. "Tak apa. Istirahatlah."

"Kau menyelamatkanku Yun. Bukankah begitu? Aku mendengar para dokter bicara."

Yunho mengangguk. "Aku mencoba."

Yoochun memberinya senyum lemah. "Bukankah itu yang ketiga kalinya, atau mungkin keempat? Kau menyelamatkan hidupku teman."

"Tidak masalah. Aku sudah berhenti menghitungnya. Beristirahatlah." Yunho menjauh dari kasur. Lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Jaejoong sudah berdiri disamping pintu. Ia menatap Yunho. "Apa Yoochun sudah sadar? Apa kau sudah bicara padanya? Apa dia mengingat ada orang lain di sana?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. Jaejoong menunduk. Ada gurat kekecewaan yang terselip dalam tatapannya. Yunho mengerti hal itu. Tapi ada hal yang harus ditanyakannya. "Sayang, apa kau yakin saat kebakaran ada orang di sana? Menurut Yoochun, hanya ada kau dan dia..."

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan menggeleng. "Kau mengira aku berbohong? Aku tidak gila Yunho. Ada orang lain di sana. Selain aku dan Yoochun. Kau_" kesedihan melesat di wajah putihnya. "Kau tidak mempercayaiku."

"Tidak, aku sungguh percaya padamu." Tapi terlambat. Jaejoong sudah berbalik dan menuju lift. Yunho menyumpah dan mengumpat lalu mengejar Jaejoong. Ia menahan pintu lift agar terbuka.

"Demi Tuhan Joongie. Aku percaya padamu. Aku mempercayaimu."

Jaejoong menutup matanya sejenak, membukanya lagi. "Kali ini aku yang tidak mempercayaimu Yunho. Bagaimana rasanya tidak di percayai? A-aku harus pergi ke studio. Aku akan bicara dengan penyidik kebakaran."

"Aku ikut." Yunho mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam lift.

"Tidak." Potong Jaejoong dan menahannya.

"Jae..."

"Tolong Yunho. Sekali saja. Aku butuh ruang. Kirim satu agenmu denganku. Aku sedang tidak ingin melakukannya bersamamu."

DEG

Sesuatu serasa menusuk Yunho tepat di jantungnya. Pintu lift bergeser menutup. Yunho memandang Jaejoong sampai tubuh itu menghilang dari hadapannya. Kemudian ia merogoh ponsel dalam sakunya. Dalam waktu kurang dari 5 detik Yunho sudah mendapatkan seorang agen yang siap untuk pergi. "Jadi bayangannya dan jangan pernah biarkan dia pergi tanpa pengawasanmu." Perintahnya lalu menutup sambungan.

"Brengsek!"

Makinya dan menendang tong sampah yang ada di samping lift.

**.**

**.**

**Mine To Take **

**YunJae**

**Gia**

**.**

**. **

**To be continue**

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**MINE TO TAKE**

**.**

**.**

**Remake dari novel karya CYNTHIA EDEN**

_Warning ::_ Bagi yang pernah membaca novel ini, maaf jika beberapa adegan tidak saya cantumkan, karena saya berusaha menyesuaikannya.

.

.

**YunJae**

**Gia**

**Mine To Take**

.

_._

Chapter 8

.

Jaejoong berdiri di depan studionya. Menatap arang yang tersisa dari tempat itu. Tidak ada barang yang dapat di selamatkan di sana. Semuanya menghilang. Hancur oleh kobaran api.

Dia sudah menghubungi murid-muridnya. Mencoba menyakinkan mereka kalau dia akan mencari tempat lain. Jaejoong tidak menyebutkan jika ia sama sekali tidak punya uang untuk menyewa gedung lain.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Jaejoong menoleh. Ia mendapati detektif Shim berada di sampingnya.

"Tolong jangan tanya padaku bahwa aku akan hancur." Karena seperti itulah yang Jaejoong lihat dari tatapan dan wajah Shim Changmin padanya. Seperti dirinya akan terpecah belah. Seorang anggota polisi lainnya yang beberapa waktu lalu mengantar Jaejoong pulang, Kim Junsu berada beberapa langkah di belakang Changmin.

"Aku minta maaf atas studiomu." Kata Changmin. "Tapi aku tidak berfikir kau akan hancur. Aku yakin kau bisa menghadapi semua ini. Apa kau sudah melakukan apa yang kukatakan? Berfikir tentang... Jung Yunho?"

Jaejoong tertawa pelan. "Yunho tidak melakukan ini padaku." Wajahnya berubah murung tiba-tiba. "Dia berfikir akulah yang melakukan ini pada diriku sendiri. Yunho, polisi di Jepang, Yihan—"

"Hmm.. ya" Changmin memotong. "Aku tidak tahu siapa itu Yihan, tapi kau harus tahu bahwa aku bicara sedikit dengan detektif Fujisato pagi ini."

"Benarkah?"

"Dia menyuruh mekanik untuk memeriksa mobil itu. Masih tidak ada tanda-tanda dari pengaruh tabrakan di bagian belakang. Tapi Fujisato menemukan sesuatu yang lain. Semua cairan rem hilang."

Deg

"Mwo?" rasa dingin menyebar di suluruh tubuh Jaejoong.

"Dengan semua cairan hilang. Mobilnya tidak dapat berhenti. Malam itu, kau diarahkan ke tingkungan, dan kau diharuskan mengerem. Kau tidak bisa mengerem karena tidak ada cairan itu, dan mobilnya kehilangan kendali."

Nafas Jaejoong terasa sesak mendengar semua itu. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Seseorang menyabotase mobil itu."

Jadi benar, seseorang mencoba membunuhnya selama berbulan-bulan. "Aku ingin ini berakhir. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Apa? Aku tidak bisa hidup seperti ini." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala.

"Kami akan menemukannya. Jangan cemas." Kata Changmin. Jaejoong menatap Changmin, pandangannya menyiratkan bahwa mudah bagi detektif berkata seperti itu. Ini bukanlah hidupnya yang terancam.

"Dengan bukti baru, Fujisato membuka kembali infestigasi di Jepang." Lanjut Changmin. "Si brengsek yang melakukan ini pasti akan tertangkap."

Junsu mengangguk keras menyetujui ucapan detektif itu.

Tatapan Jaejoong beralih pada seseorang yang berjarak di radius 300 meter darinya. Agen Yunho. Laki-laki berjaket kulit dan tampak seperti seorang brandalan dari pada seorang agen. Lalu tatapan matanya jatuh kembali pada dua anggota polisi di hadapannya. Shim Changmin dan Kim Junsu. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya.

"Kau pikir si brengsek ini adalah Yunho?"

Changmin tidak menjawab.

Jaejoong menatap sulit. "Bukan." Ujarnya.

Kim Junsu menggeleng. "Menaruh kepercayaan terlalu besar pada pria yang salah akan berbahaya."

"Semua yang kulakukan akhir-akhir ini berbahaya. Terima kasih atas bantuannya." Jaejoong bergegas pergi dari kedua anggota polisi itu dan agen Yunho langsung mengikutinya.

"Jaejoong-ah."

Menghentikan langkahnya, lalu Jaejoong melirik ke belakang karena panggilan detektif itu.

"Beritahu aku kalau kau tidak tinggal dengannya lagi." Tanyanya penuh penekanan.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahukan soal itu."

"Jika kau tidak tinggal di tempat Jung Yunho, lalu kemana kau akan pergi?"

Tatapan Jaejoong berpaling pada reruntuhan. "Aku akan pergi mencari studio baru, karena aku tidak akan membiarkan mimpiku direnggut dariku." Jaejoong sudah bertekad, dia akan mencari cara untuk mendapatkan uang yang dibutuhkan untuk menyewa studio lainnya. Jaejoong tidak akan menyerah.

"Aku harus pergi." ucap Jaejoong, kemudian dia benar-benar pergi.

Changmin memperhatikan Jaejoong berjalan menjauh, matanya memicing.

"Dia kelihatan tidak takut padaku sedikitpun." Kata Junsu ketika dia berdiri tepat di samping Changmin.

"Dia terlihat lebih marah. Jika aku menilai dari tatapan matanya." Changmin berujar lalu menoleh ke arah Junsu. "Kau yakin dia pergi kerumah dengan Jung Yunho kemarin malam?" tanya Changmin pada Junsu. Jaejoong benar-benar tidak menanggapi peringatannya dengan serius. Padahal Changmin ingin membantunya. Mungkin Jaejoong memang punya alasan terhadap Jung Yunho.

"Ya, aku yakin mereka pergi kerumah Jung Yunho." Junsu menghela nafas. "Dia membawanya keluar dari klub itu dan masuk ke dalam mobil mewahnya." Kata Junsu. "Mereka pergi ke penthousenya dan bermalam di sana."

Changmin terdiam.

"Ingin aku tetap mengawasinya?" tanya Junsu.

"Ya, tetap dekat. Jika kau melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan segera beritahu aku."

"Okey." Lalu Junsu pergi menyusul Jaejoong yang sudah menaiki mobil mewah yang di kendarai salah satu agen Yunho.

.

.

.

Lokasi disini sepertinya bagus. Jaejoong memandang di sekitarnya. Mungkin banyak orang yang tidak akan berfikir tempat ini di ubah menjadi studio musik. Tapi semuanya bisa terjadi, dan Jaejoong sangat yakin akan hal itu.

Gairah dan kebulatan tekat berdebar di dalam hatinya. Jaejoong berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan membuat tempat ini lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya. Ia akan bekerja keras,mungkin dalam waktu kurang dari dua atau tiga minggu studio impiannya akan ada dan siap untuk dijalankan.

Jaejoong menarik nafasnya lagi. Ia mencoba berfikir mungkin saja ada seseorang yang bisa ia mintai bantuan masalah dana. Jika Jaejoong mencoba, siapa tau orang-orang seperti Siwon atau Seunghyun bisa meminjamkannya uang tunai.

"Aku ambil alih dari sini. Kau bisa pergi."

Suara Yunho. Jaejoong menoleh. Ia menemukan Yunho menatap kearahnya dengan intensitas tinggi.

Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka. Yunho bersikap tenang dan ia mulai berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. "Aku bisa menaruh cermin di sini. Lalu kita bisa meletakkan sebuah piano di tengah ruangan. Kau duduk disana dan memainkannya. Semua mata tertuju padamu dan semua orang mendengarkan suara merdumu."

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya.

"Aku pikir kau harus menahan pembangunan studiomu." Kata Yunho datar.

"Tidak!" tolaknya langsung. Jaejoong berputar dan sepenuhnya berhadapan dengan Yunho. Namja ini benar-benar berkharisma. Dia memakai kemeja hitam yang digulung hingga siku. Tatapan matanya yang tajam benar-benar selalu membuat Jaejoong luluh. Jung Yunho yang begitu tampan dan sangat seksi.

"Ya, Joongie. Kau harus pelan-pelan. Tempatmu yang terakhir terbakar kurang dari dua puluh empat jam. Tidakkah kau merasa itu sebuah pesan? Tidak aman untukmu melakukannya. Kau harus_"

"Aku harus membuat ini berhasil. Aku harus percaya jika aku mampu melakukannya."

Yunho berjalan lebih dekat. Diraihnya kedua bahu Jaejoong dan matanya menatap langsung ke dalam mata doe dihadapannya. "Terlalu berbahaya."

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut. "Aku kira, aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang ingin mencelakai diriku sendiri. Bukankah cerita itu yang sekarang beredar? Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang yang sakit."

"Cerita itu omong kosong." Jemari Yunho mengeras di bahu Jaejoong. "Ingat Joongie, kau percaya padaku dan aku percaya padamu. Itulah kenyataanya."

Nafas Jaejoong tertahan di tenggorokannya. Ia ingin sekali mempercayai kata-kata Yunho. Sangat ingin. Jaejoong berusaha mencari kepercayaan itu di mata Yunho. Apakah Yunho memang mengatakannya dari hati atau hanya ingin membuatnya senang karena mendengar apa yang ingin Jaejoong dengar.

"Kau mengatakan apa yang ingin kudengar bukan?" nada suaranya sangat sedih. Yunho menggeleng. "Aku bersumpah demi nyawaku, aku mempercayaimu. Sangat mempercayaimu Kim Jaejoong."

.

.

.

Kim Junsu menatap ke sebrang jalan pos keamanan tua di gedung kosong itu. Kim Jaejoong pasti sudah menentukan memilih tempat ini sebagai studio barunya. Junsu sudah mengikuti Jaejoong berpindah tempat hampir 5 gedung berturut-turut dengan seorang pengawal di sampingnya sebelum dia berhenti di tempat ini.

"Dan pengawal sudah pergi." Junsu bergumam pada dirinya sendiri ketika melihat agen Yunho telah pergi.

Sejak Jung Yunho melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung tua beberapa saat lalu, Junsu telah melaporkannya pada detektif Shim.

Shim Changmin tidak mempercayai Jung Yunho. Dia selalu berfikir Jung Yunho seperti lelaki pendosa.

Junsu membuka pintu mobilnya pelan-pelan. Lalu dia menyebrang jalan menuju gedung tua itu. ponselnya ada di telinganya ketika dia memasuki lorong. "Hei detektif Shim, Kim Jaejoong sedang mencari gedung baru untuk di sewa. Dia berhenti di Hwayoung-dong, gedung tua yang sudah tidak terpakai, dan Jung Yunho ada bersamanya."

'**Apa mereka di sana sendirian?'**

"Aku kira begitu. Aku akan melihatnya lebih dekat."

'**Hati-hati.'** Changmin di sebrang telepon memperingatkan.

Junsu perlahan memasuki lorong. Mungkin di sana ada jendela yang bisa ia gunakan untuk observasi sedikit. Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana dan melangkah maju. Junsu tersenyum saat melihat ada satu jendela yang tertutupi debu. Bersandar di batu bata, ia mencoba mendekat ke jendela jadi dia bisa melihat—

Seseorang tiba-tiba memegangnya dari belakang. Sebuah tangan kasar menutup mulutnya. "_Kau seharusnya tidak terlibat dalam bisnis yang bukan urusanmu"_ suara yang menggeram— _suara pria_ — bergema di telinga Junsu.

Junsu langsung bereaksi menggerakkan sikunya kebelakang ke arah pria yang menyerangnya. Laki-laki itu menggerutu dan pegangannya mengendur. Junsu memegang senjatanya ketika dia berputar menghadapi pria yang —

Tepat mendorongkan pisau ke dalam dadanya. Jemari Junsu menarik pelatuknya, tapi penyerang itu telah menyergapnya.

Kedua lutut Junsu menghantam tanah. Senjatanya meluncur dari jemarinya yang gemetar dan jatuh disampingnya. Darah mengalir dari luka tusuknya dan Junsu bahkan tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk berteriak.

.

.

.

Ketika terdengar letusan tembakan, Yunho langsung memeluk Jaejoong. Dia menarik Jaejoong mendekat ke dadanya dan melindunginya.

Satu suara tembakan bergemuruh, lalu tidak ada lagi. Yunho melihat melalui bahunya. Tembakan itu pasti datang dari belakang, di lorong. Yunho menarik keluar sebuah pistol dari sakunya. _NTX pivalty702._

"K-kapan kau mulai membawanya?" tanya Jaejoong dengan mata membesar dan terlihat takut.

"Aku selalu membawanya. Aku biasanya menyakinkan agar kau tidak pernah melihatnya." Yunho tidak ingin menakuti Jaejoong. Tapi saat ini bukan tentang menenangkan Jaejoong, ini tentang mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di lorong itu.

Yunho masih memeluk Jaejoong dan mereka berjalan menuju bagian belakang pintu. Sebisa mungkin Yunho harus waspada dan tetap melindungi Jaejoong. Pintu terbuka dan —

"Ya Tuhan!" Jaejoong memekik saat melihat tubuh Junsu terkapar di rerumputan. Yunho pernah melihat namja itu. Seorang berseragam polisi tergeletak di tanah dan terluka.

Jaejoong mencoba mendekati tubuh Junsu, tapi Yunho menahannya. "Tunggu..." lalu mata musangnya menatap sekeliling. Dia berfikir siapapun yang mencelakai polisi itu pasti masih berada di dekat sini. Menunggu untuk menyerang lagi.

Erangan lemah terdengar berasal dari Junsu. Jaejoong melepasakan diri dari Yunho lalu berlutut di samping tubuh Junsu. Ia akan meraih pisau yang menancap di tubuh polisi itu.

"JANGAN!" perintah Yunho ketika mendekat. Tangan kirinya mengambang di udara. "Biarkan pisaunya."

"Mwo?" Jaejoong menuntut, ekspresinya terkejut. "Kita harus menolongnya! Dia sekarat!"

"Dan dia akan mati lebih cepat jika kau menarik pisaunya." Yunho pernah melihat penyerangan seperti ini di medan perang sebelumnya.

"Dia Kim Junsu." Bisik Jaejoong. "Dia yang mengantarku semalam."

"Telepon panggilan darurat." Perintah Yunho. "Beritahu jika ada seorang polisi diserang. Mereka akan segera datang ke lokasi." Yunho mempererat pegangan senjata di tangan kanannya. Penyerang itu pasti berada di dekat sini. Yunho ingin pergi dan mencari si brengsek itu, tapi Junsu tersedak darahnya sendiri.

"_Shit!" _ Yunho mengumpat dia ikut berlutut di samping Jaejoong. Bergerak cepat, Yunho memiringkan kepala Junsu. Mencoba membantunya bernafas. Darah menutupi bibirnya dan matanya berkabut penuh kesakitan.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja." Kata Yunho pada Jaejoong. Ia ingin kata-katanya benar dan bukan kebohongan, tapi pembunuh itu tahu benar apa yang dia lakukan ketika menyerang. Pisau itu tepat menusuk ke jantung dan... Yunho condong kedepan.

"Sial! Sial! Brengsek!" Yunho mengumpat lagi. Jaejoong tampak camas disampingnya. "Ada apa?" tanyannya tidak mengerti.

"Si brengsek itu memutar pisaunya. Ini akan menjadi kerusakan yang parah."

"Ambulans akan datang." Jaejoong bersuara. Namun yang keluar hanya bisikan. "Bertahanlah. Bantuan datang." Jari-jari Jaejoong membungkus tangan Junsu mencoba menenangkan.

"Kau melihatnya?" tanya Yunho. Ia bisa melihat nafas Junsu tidak begitu kasar tapi sedikit keras.

Tatapan Junsu mengarah melewati bahu Yunho. Seakan menyadari isyarat itu Yunho menarik nafasnya. "Dia menuju kearah sana?"

Bibir Junsu terbuka. Ia berusaha bicara. Tapi semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Matanya masih terbuka dan masih melihat ke arah bahu Yunho. Tapi dia sudah tidak bernafas lagi. Kim Junsu telah mati.

Jaejoong terisak. Dia menggeleng dengan tangannya meremas jemari Junsu.

"Argh! Sial!"

Yunho menghentakan kakinya, bangkit berdiri dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap lorong yang di perlihatkan Junsu di saat terakhirnya.

"Ambil ini." kata Yunho pada Jaejoong. Diselipkannya senjatanya ke tangan Jaejoong. "Tetap bersama dengan polisi ini. Bantuan tidak jauh lagi."

"Tidak! Kau membutuhkan sanjata."

Yunho menggeleng. Lalu menarik celananya ke atas. Disana terselip senjata lain dari sarung pistol tumitnya. "Aku bisa mengatasinya." Lalu Yunho berlari menyusuri lorong meskipun Jaejoong meneriakkan namanya.

Setahu Yunho, Junsu telah melepasakan tembakan pada pembunuh itu. Mata musangnya menilik ke bawah pada rerumputan, seringai terbias di bibir Yunho saat mendapati jejak darah.

'_Aku akan mengikuti jejak darahmu brengsek sampai aku menemukanmu.' _

"YUNHO!" Jaejoong berteriak.

Tapi Yunho tetap berlari. Dia harus menghentikannya, sebelum Jaejoongnya yang ia temukan tewas bersimbah darah di lorong.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap kearah Junsu. Mata polisi itu tertutup sekarang, Jaejoong yang menutupnya. Wajah Junsu begitu putih dan pucat, bibirnya bernoda merah oleh darah.

Bau darah memenuhi hidung Jaejoong.

Kim Junsu tidak pantas mendapatkan ini. Mati di lorong di kelilingi sampah. Jaejoong masih memegang erat tangan Junsu, tapi tatapannya mengarah ke lorong dimana Yunho menghilang dan mengejar penyerang itu.

Jaejoong menggeleng. Sebuah liquit bening jatuh dari matanya. Dia tidak ingin Yunho mati juga.

Bukan Yunho

Bukan Yoochun

Bukan Junsu.

"KEJAR AKU BRENGSEK!" Jaejoong berteriak. "Berhenti menyakiti orang lain! Seharusnya aku! SEHARUSNYA AKU! Jangan sakiti orang lain."

Air mata menetes dari kelopak matanya. Sirine ambulans terdengar lebih dekat.

"SEHARUSNYA AKU!" Jaejoong berteriak lagi.

Jaejoong bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menuju ke arahnya. Dia mendongak dan mendapati Shim Changmin mendekatinya. Di belakang namja detektif itu Jaejoong melihat para petugas medis dan lebih bayak polisi.

Wajah Changmin memucat begitu melihat Junsu.

Jaejoong melirik kembali ke arah lorong. Tidak ada tanda dari Yunho. Apa yang akan Jaejoong lakukan jika penguntit itu berbalik merubah perhatiannya pada Yunho?

"Jaejoong."

Jaejoong mendelik dan menyadari bahwa Changmin berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Otot menegang di pelipis dan rahangnya. "Aku ingin kau ikut denganku. Sekarang."

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak! Yunho sedang mengejar penguntit itu. K-kami tidak melihat siapapun, tapi Yunho menyusuri lorong dan mencoba mengejarnya. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian. Si brengsek itu bisa melakukan apa saja, termasuk—"

"Aku akan menyuruh orang mencarinya" ucap Changmin. Matanya terbakar emosi, kesakitan dan duka serta kemarahan. "Tapi tidak aman bagimu berada di luar sini. Ayo." Changmin meraih senjata Yunho dari tangan Jaejoong dan mengiringnya menuju mobil patroli.

"Aku minta maaf soal Junsu."

Changmin mengangguk. Kesakitan dimatanya semakin mendalam. "Begitu juga aku. Dia baru dua puluh tiga tahun. Dua puluh tiga. Sial!"

Para petugas medis tidak berusaha menyelamatkan Junsu lagi. Jaejoong melihat cara polisi lainnya bereaksi. Mereka menandai area. Ini bukan seperti menyelamatkan hidup seseorang lagi.

Bagi mereka, tempat ini telah menjadi tempat kejadian kriminal dengan adanya kematian seseorang.

.

.

.

Jejak darah berhenti di pintu masuk sebuah pabrik tua.

Yunho menendang pintu terbuka dan bergegas masuk kedalam. Senjatanya siap ditangannya.

Debu dan jaring laba-laba memenuhi tampat itu. Yunho mencari dan terus mencari. Tapi tidak menemukan apa-apa.

'_Sial!_'

Yunho mengumpat begitu menyadari sesuatu. Si brengsek itu pasti sengaja mengiringnya ke tempat ini. Ini adalah tipuan, jebakan. Dan dia meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian.

Yunho berputar dan mulai berlari kembali menuju tempat Jaejoong. Ia baru saja bergerak lima kaki ketika sesuatu berdesing di udara.

DOR

Sebuah peluru baru saja melesat dan mengenainya. Saat ia lengah, saat pikirannya terbagi, saat Yunho hanya memikirkan Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**Mine To Take**

**YunJae**

**Gia**

**.**

**To be Continue**

**.**

**.**


	9. Chapter 9

**MINE TO TAKE**

**.**

**.**

**Remake dari novel karya CYNTHIA EDEN**

_Warning ::_ Bagi yang pernah membaca novel ini, maaf jika beberapa adegan tidak saya cantumkan, karena saya berusaha menyesuaikannya.

.

.

**YunJae**

**Gia**

**Mine To Take**

.

_._

Chapter 9

.

_Ada suara tembakan lain._

Saat Jaejoong mendengar suara yang menggelegar, jantungnya serasa berhenti. Changmin berlari menuju tempat suara itu dan Jaejoong juga berlari mengerjarnya. Dadanya terasa nyeri tiba-tiba, semoga bukan hal buruk. Mereka berlari dengan cepat dan—

DEG 

Jaejoong melihatnya disana. Yunho berada di atas tanah, Darah membanjiri tubuhnya.

Sama seperti Junsu

Sama – seperti – Kim Junsu

"TIDAK!" teriak Jaejoong.

Changmin menghambur dan membungkuk di samping Yunho. Derap kaki semakin banyak terdengar menghampiri. Para polisi datang.

Jaejoong memukul tanah di samping Yunho, begitu banyak darah yang menggenang.

"Aku.. akan baik-baik saja" Yunho berusaha bicara.

"Si brengsek itu menembak dari arah selatan. Menungguku,membuat sebuah target... diriku sendiri." Nafasnya terlihat begitu sesak. "Peluru masih di dalam dadaku. Aku akan... baik-baik saja."

Jaejoong menggeleng. Air mata tumpah memenuhi wajahnya. Yunho pernah tertembak, di tempat yang sama? Laki-laki ini pernah coma, selama dua tahun.. Jaejoong berharap Yunho tidak membohonginya.

_Peluru itu di dalam dadanya._

"Dia.. tidak seahli," Yunho berusaha lagi. "Dengan pistol... seperti dia... dengan sebilah pisau."

Ketakutan mengoyak bagian dalam tubuh Jaejoong. Dia meraih tangan Yunho dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Tatapan Yunho tidak bersinar seperti biasanya. Didalam iris musang itu hanya ada keremangan dan berkabut. Itulah yang membuatnya takut. "Bawa Yunho keluar." Sergah Jaejoong. "Si brengsek itu bisa saja masih disini."

Changmin tidak mau meninggalkannya. Ia berusaha menarik Jaejoong menjauh, tapi Jaejoong justru semakin erat memegang tangan Yunho. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Bisiknya.

Polisi menyebar, mulai mencari di setiap area.

Para petugas medis datang dan mengangkat tubuh Yunho ke brankar. Ketika mereka memasukkan Yunho ke bagian belakang ambulans, Jaejoong melompat dan tetap bersamanya.

"Aku percaya... padamu." Bisik Yunho. "Setelah... kecelakaan..." jari-jari Jaejoong meremas telapak tangannya. "Tidak ingin... membiarkanmu pergiii."

Jaejoong menggelengnkan kepalanya. "Ya, kita saling percaya. Demi Tuhan Yunho, aku tahu kau tidak ingin membiarkanku pergi. Aku tahu... aku tahu sayang."

Petugas medis menusukkan jarum di lengan Yunho.

Ambulans itu berdesakan dengan kuat di sepanjang jalan. Jeritan sirine menggema.

Mereka memotong kemeja Yunho, dan Jaejoong bisa melihat dengan baik lukanya.

Jaejoong berhenti bernafas. "Kau telah berbohong padaku." Bisiknya pada Yunho.

"Tidak..."

Mata Jaejoong melebar. Bagaimana bisa Yunhio masih bicara? Dia masih sadar?

"Tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu... ini belum berakhir..."

Selang tipis disambungkan ke tubuh Yunho. Sesuatu mulai berbunyi.

"Tekanan darah menurun!" bentak salah seorang petugas medis. Lalu ia mendorong tubuh Jaejoong mundur. Jari-jari Yunho lepas dari pegangannya.

Jaejoong terisak. Ia sudah melihat lukanya. Dan bekas luka lain yang tidak pernah disadarinya. Padahal sudah dua kali Yunho telanjang di hadapannya, dan dia sama sekali tidak menyadari bekas luka itu. Jaejoong tahu ini tidak akan baik-baik saja bagi Yunho, tidak setelah ia tahu Yunho pernah mengalami coma.

'_kau membohongiku Yunho. Kau tidak baik-baik saja.'_

.

.

.

Pintu ruang gawat darurat terbuka lebar. Para petugas medis berlari dengan membawa brankar sambil meneriakkan perintah.

Jaejoong berlari bersama mereka. Para dokter dan perawat berdatangan untuk segera bertindak, mengerumuni brankar itu.

"Tolong, kumohon selamatkan dia."

Yunho hilang ke dalam UGD. Pintunya berayun menutup di belakangnya.

Jaejoong berdiri sendirian di lorong sempit itu. Menatap pintu gawat darurat dan merasa begitu tersesat.

Jaejoong terduduk, tubuhnya merosot di dinding. Bayangan mengerikan saat kematian orang tuanya berkelebat. Pelukan Yunho, dekapannya dan kehangatan tubuh laki-laki itu menghantui pikirannya. Kematian Kim Junsu. Lalu darah Yunho yang menggenang di depan matanya.

"Aku tidak bisa kehilangan Yunho." Jaejoong menggeleng. Dia baru saja menemukan jalannya kembali untuk satu sama lain. Tidak seharusnya ini terjadi.

"Permisi.."

Jaejoong mendongak dan melihat seorang perawat bermata hazel tengah menatap simpati padanya. "Kami membutuhkan Anda untuk mengisi beberapa dokumen untuk pasien."

Jaejoong bangkit berdiri. "Dia akan baik-baik saja?"

Wajah perawat itu menengang. "Disana ada ruang tunggu di ujung lorong. Berada di pintu kedua sebelah kiri. Anda dapat mengambil berkas-berkasnya di sana."

"Dia akan baik-baik saja bukan?" Jaejoong bertanya lagi dengan suaranya yang semakin keras.

Perawat itu menyerahkan clipboardnya pada Jaejoong. "Anda mungkin akan memberitahu anggota keluarga lainnya—"

"Dia hanya memiliki aku. Dia tidak punya orang lain lagi. Dia tidak punya siapa-siapa selain diriku." Kata Jaejoong. Jemarinya gemetar saat mengambil clipboard.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju ruang tunggu dalam keadaan linglung. Orang-orang berlalu lalang melewatinya. Semua itu terlihat kabur dimatanya.

Bruk

Seseorang menabraknya, tepat disaat ia berbalik menuju ruang tunggu.

"Juseonghamnibda.."

Jaejoong mendongak, mengerutkan kening. Lalu sesuatu yang tajam tiba-tiba menusuk lehernya.

_Sebuah jarum. Dia menusukkan sebuah jarum ke leherku? Untuk apa?_

Orang itu mengenakan sebuah masker wajah berwarna hijau, seperti yang dikenakan para dokter dan perawat saat di ruang operasi. Jaejoong hanya bisa melihat matanya.

Matanya adalah hal terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap. Jaejoong jatuh ke depan dan merasakan dua lengan menahannya.

.

.

.

"Jaejoong-ah..." mengatakan nama itu dengan kesulitan. Begitu jauh lebih sulit dari pada seharusnya.

Yunho berusaha menggerakkan kedua lengannya. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit, terbakar, dan ia yakin rasanya seperti seseorang yang telah di dorong dengan sebuah tusukan pada dadanya.

Tunggu, sebuah tusukan atau.. sebuah peluru.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Yunho." Sebuah suara yang familiar menasehatinya. "Kau baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi. Mereka mengambil selang dari tenggorokanmu tiga menit yang lalu. Hanya lakukanlah dengan pelan-pelan saja, Ok?"

Sebuah selang? Itu akan semakin jelas membakar di tenggorokannya.

Yunho memaksa matanya terbuka. Sekali lagi, usaha kecil yang begitu sulit. Tapi dia sudah berhasil membukanya. Yunho langsung mengunci tatapannya pada detektif Shim. "Jaejoong." Yunho menyebut nama itu lagi, karena Jaejoong adalah satu-satunya hal yang penting.

"Di-mana dia?" Yunho ingat terakhir kali Jaejoong bersamanya di pabrik tua itu, dia ingat Jaejoong menggengam tangannya dengan erat. Jaejoong juga berada di dalam ambulans dan Yunho sangat benci melihat ekspresi ketakutan di mata laki-laki cantik itu.

"Kami sedang mencarinya." Kata Changmin. Suaranya terdengar pecah. "Aku telah mengerahkan semua stasiun televisi dan radio untuk menyiarkan hilangnya Jaejoong. Setiap polisi di kota sedang mencarinya."

Nafas Yunho langsung memburu. "M-wo?"

Mesin-mesin yang ada di dalam ruangan itu mulai berbunyi dengan panik. Changmin bergegas menuju sisi ranjang Yunho. "Tenangkan dirimu. Ya Tuhan, tenanglah."

Yunho berusaha bangun dari ranjang.

"Kau berdarah lagi! STOP!" Changmin menekan tombol panggilan darurat, lalu dia mengunci kedua tangannya di bahu Yunho. Detektif itu mendorongnya kembali ke kasur. "Mereka baru saja mengeluarkan sebuah peluru dari tubuhmu. Kau tak bisa berlari ataupun pergi dari sini sekarang."

Yunho tetap bersikeras bangkit. Ya, tentu saja dia bisa. Yunho akan mencari Jaejoong dan menemukannya.

Garis di wajah Changmin semakin menonjol. "Demi Tuhan. Tenanglah! Kami akan menemukannya."

Bagaimana bisa mereka kehilangan Jaejoong?

Changmin menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar. "Dia berada di rumah sakit. Aku-aku melihat video keamanan beberapa saat lalu. Seseorang berseragam dokter menghampirinya. Dia menyuntikkan sesuatu yang membuat Jaejoong tidak sadarkan diri. Lalu si brengsek itu mendudukkannya di kursi roda dan mendorongnya keluar pintu rumah sakit."

Yunho menggeleng, wajahnya yang pucat tidak bisa menyembunyikan geraman dan kemarahan yang bergolak. Bagaimana bisa semua itu terjadi? Bahkan tidak seorangpun yang menghentikan si brengsek itu. Tidak adakah yang mengajukan pertanyaan pada orang sialan itu. Orang itu membawa Jaejoong keluar lewat pintu darurat. Bukankah disana ada dua penjaga? Dan si bengsek itu membawanya begitu saja? Yunho menggeram.

Mesin-mesin itu berubah melengking sekarang. Dua perawat berlari masuk ke ruangan bersama seorang dokter. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada pasien?" sentak dokter suaranya terdengar sangat marah .

Perawat yang lainnya bergegas menuju tempat tidur. Ketika mereka mendekat, Yunho menggapai pergelangan tangan dokter. "Bawa aku... keluar..."

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh pergi dari sini." Dokter itu mengeluarkan sebuah jarum dan menambahkan sesuatu pada cairan invus Yunho. "Ini akan membantu menenangkan Anda."

Tidak. Yunho tidak membutuhkan ketenangan, yang dia inginkan adalah Jaejoong.

"Tenangkan dirimu. Kau harus beristirahat dan sembuh." Dokter itu berkata lagi.

Beristirahat adalah hal terakhir yang ingin Yunho lakukan. Ia harus keluar dari tempat ini dan menemukan Jaejoong. "Dok... ter."

Dan Jari-jari Yunho terlepas dengan sendirinya. Dia bisa merasakan sentuhan dingin dari obat-obat tidur melalui pembuluh darahnya. "Tidurlah." Ucap sang dokter.

Pandangan Yunho perlahan menjadi kabur. Tidak, dia tidak bisa tidur. Jaejoong membutuhkannya.

"Kami akan menemukannya." Changmin memberitahunya, tapi suara detektif itu terdengar jauh sekarang. "Setiap polisi di kota ini memiliki fotonya. Dia pasti akan kami temukan..."

Yunho memejamkan matanya dengan sempurna, nafasnya mulai terdengar teratur. Changmin menghela nafas dan menatap sedih kearahnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong telah menghilang. Dua hari sudah berlalu, dan polisi-polisi itu sama sekali belum menemukannya.

"Dia sangat pintar." Kata Yoochun saat ia memandu Yunho masuk ke dalam mobil. Mereka berada di luar rumah sakit. Akhirnya, dia keluar dari tempat ini. Dokter-dokter itu berusaha menahannya dan tidak ingin Yunho meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Pesetan dengan apa yang mereka inginkan. Yunho sudah berusaha pergi di hari sebelumnya, dia telah merobek lukanya. Darah muncrat dan mengucur keluar lalu perawat membiusnya lagi. Kemudian Yunho mengancam mereka dan ia diperbolehkan pulang asal tidak melakukan hal-hal nekat lagi.

"Pria ini selalu memalingkan wajahnya dari kamera-kamera." Yoochun memberitahunya. Yunho meluncur masuk ke dalam mobil, jahitan segar di dadanya tertarik, tapi ia mengabaikan rasa sakit itu. Yunho hanya bisa fokus pada satu hal saja—Jaejoong.

"Polisi-polisi itu berfikir bahwa Jaejoong sudah mati." Yunho mendengar bisikan-bisikan itu saat Changmin membawa hasil terbaru miliknya. Segera setelah 48 jam tanda penculikan Jaejoong , polisi berhenti mencarinya.

"Itu waktu yang lama Yun. Banyak sekali yang bisa terjadi selama berjam-jam..." Yoochun berkata sambil menyetir mobilnya.

Buku tangan Yunho saling mengepal. Dia tidak ingin membayangkan apapun yang terjadi pada Jaejoong. "Jaejoong baik-baik saja." Yunho harus berfikir seperti itu. Harus berfikir Jaejoong masih hidup. "Aku akan menemukannya." Yunho sudah menugaskan kembali semua agennya untuk kasus ini.

Menemukan Jaejoong adalah prioritas utamanya.

Yoochun mengarahkan dengan cepat di jalannya saat kendaraan itu berhenti di lampu merah. "Kita harus mengawasi pelatih vocal dan produser serta dokter itu."

"Jika salah satu dari mereka memilikinya... pria ini pasti terus bersamanya."

"Mungkin penguntitnya bukan mereka, penguntitnya bisa siapa saja." Yoochun terus bicara saat ia mengemudi. "Mungkin orang yang pernah melihatnya bermain film atau seseorang yang tertarik setelah melihatnya menyanyi di panggung. Terlalu banyak opsi."

Tatapan Yunho berpindah pada jendela. "Aku ingin pesawatnya siap berangkat dalam dua jam berikutnya."

"Yun, kau tahu bahwa kau tidak bebas berpergian. Para dokter itu tudak mengizinkan kau keluar—"

"Kita akan pergi ke Jepang." Karena tempat itulah dimulainya mimpi buruk Jaejoong. "Apakah pesawatnya sudah siap?"

Pembunuh itu ingin membunuh Yunho dengan peluru itu. Tapi sayang pelurunya tidak mengenai sasaran, nyaris.

Jika si brengsek itu yang membawa Jaejoong... Yunho tidak akan pernah mengampuninya.

.

.

.

Borgol melingkari pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. Ia sudah lupa waktu, lupa berapa lamanya dia berada dalam keadaan mencekam ini.

Disana tidak ada penerangan. Yang ada hanya gelap gulita. Dingin.

Pergelangan tangannya sudah berhenti berdarah. Jaejoong berfikir mungkin darahnya bisa membantunya lepas dari belenggu borgol itu.

Tapi ini tidak berhasil. Justru rasa perih menyengat yang sekarang menjalar hingga terasa di ulu hatinya.

Bibirnya dalam keadaan retak. Pecah. Perutnya terasa sakit dan melilit. Jaejoong belum makan apapun, bahkan setetes air sama sekali tidak membasahi tenggorokannya. Dia telah di tangkap. Lalu pingsan.

Jaejoong mencoba berteriak di tengah-tengah kegelapan yang membungkusnya. Dia berteriak sampai suaranya hampir hilang kembali. ia merasakan tangannya mengitari sesuatu yang tebal, sejenis tiang logam. Jaejoong menendangnya dan terus menendang. Menyentaknya dan menariknya.

Tapi, tidak ada reaksi.

Si brengsek itu telah meninggalkannya sendirian di tempat ini. membiarkan Jaejoong kelaparan dan kehausan. Itu bisa membuatnya mati secara perlahan-lahan.

Mati dalam kegelapan.

Jaejoong melihat dalam gelap. Ia tidak ingin kegelapan ini menjadi memori terakhirya. Dia ingin mengingat Yunho..

Jaejoong tidak pernah berhenti berharap bahwa Yunho pasti selamat. Laki-laki itu pasti sembuh dan akan mencarinya. Meskipun Jaejoong benci harus memikirkan bagaimana Yunho bisa menemukannya.

.

.

.

"Sanada, pastikan nyonya Elizabeth mendapatkan obatnya sebelum—"

Jin Yihan memutukan percakapan dan tersedak.

Karena Yunho baru saja mencekik lehernya.

"STOP!" perawat bernama Sanada itu menjerit. "Lepaskan dia!" serunya lalu menyambar telepon. "Keamanan—"

"Keamanan bisa menunggu sebentar, sayang." Kata Yoochun sembari mengambil telepon dari perawat itu. "Kami harus mengobrol sedikit dengan dokter Jin Yihan."

Mata Yihan melotot. "Lepas... kan.. aku."

Yunho meregangkan cengkramannya. "Ingin mengobrol disini atau di kantormu?" jemari-jemarinya masih merapat di leher dokter itu.

"K-kantor."

"Pilihan yang bagus." Lalu Yunho melepaskan tangannya, mengibaskannya seolah baru saja memegang benda yang menjijikan.

Yihan berputar lalu berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju kantornya. "Dokter Jin?" Sanada baru saja berseru dengan ragu. "Kau tidak lihat aku sedang berurusan dengan mereka?" Yihan menjawab dengan bentakan.

Yihan membanting pintunya terbuka. Mondar-mandir di dalam dan menggosok lehernya.

Yunho di belakangnya di ikuti Yoochun. Ia menutup pintunya, lalu menguncinya.

"Apa-apaan ini? desak Yihan saat berbalik dan menghadapi Yunho. "Beraninya kau datang kemari dan menyerangku—"

"Fotonya hilang." Kata Yunho.

Mulut Yihan langsung menutup.

"Semua foto-foto di mejamu hilang. Apakah sedang merencanakan sebuah perjalanan?"

"Aku telah membereskannya. Aku melakukannya beberapa waktu lalu setelah—"

"Setelah Jaejoong membuangmu."

Yihan mendengus. "Apa kedatanganmu kesini karena dia?" tapi mendadak raut wajahnya berubah seketika. Lebih serius dan terlihat kekhawatiran di matanya. "A-aku mendengar tentang Jaejoong. B-benarkah dia hilang? Apakah polisi berhasil menemukannya? Kuharap dia baik-baik saja, ya Tuhan Joongie."

Yunho ingin mendaratkan tinjunya di wajah dokter itu. lagi, dan lagi sampai ia mendengar tulangnya hancur. "Melihat bagaimana orang yang menculik Jaejoong, jelas itu bukan imajinasinya. Aku pikir teorimu itu sedikit gila." Kemarahan mendidih dalam kata-kata Yunho.

"Itu kesalahanku, aku pikir.. aku-aku yang salah." Tiap kata pecah dari mulut Yihan.

"Kau." Yunho mendekati Yihan. Dia sangat ingin mencabik pria ini. "Aku hampir membunuh orang demi Jaejoong. Dan aku tidak akan ragu untuk benar-benar membunuh sekarang demi Jaejoong."

Yihan menelan ludah. Matanya melebar. "Kau melakukan apa? Me-membunuh.."

"Bisa kau bayangkan apa yang akan ku lakukan pada si brengsek yang menculiknya?"

Yihan membela diri. "Aku tidak menculik Jaejoong! Aku sudah disini setelah—"

"Sebenarnya kau kembali bekerja setelah Kim Jaejoong di culik." Kata Yoochun saat ia berdiri tegap di dekat pintu. "Kami sudah mengeceknya. Kau tidak akan tahu jika kami memiliki begitu banyak sumber untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti itu."

Dokter itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu bukan aku! Aku ingin menolongnya—"

"Kau ingin memilikinya, kau menginginkan Jaejoong menjadi milikmu, tapi dia tidak bisa, Jaejoong tidak mencintaimu, dan tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Kau tak bisa membuatnya mencintaimu."

Sebuah tinju menggedor pintu. "Dokter Jin Yihan?"

"Sepertinya Sanada-chan memanggil keamanan akhirnya." Kata Yoochun datar.

"Aku tidak ingin memiliki dia. Bisa saja itu adalah pelatih vocalnya namja bermarga Choi itu atau mantan kekasihnya yang lain. Tapi bukan aku yang menculiknya."

Yunho menahan semua emosi di wajahnya. "Aku akan membunuh orang yang menculiknya."

Lalu pintu terbuka dan beberapa petugas keamanan membludak ke dalam ruangan.

Yoochun bersiul. "Wow, kami hanya mengobrol teman. Tidak terjadi apa-apa bukan? Come on Yun, saatanya kita pergi."

Yunho mengangguk. Ia berjalan tapi tatapannya tidak lepas dari wajah Yihan. Demi Tuhan, Yunho benar-benar sangat membenci orang ini.

.

.

.

"Well, sepertinya tidak begitu lancar." Guman Yoochun saat menatap sekeliling tempat parkir rumah sakit. "Tapi setidaknya tak satupun paparazzi di sini yang melihat kita dilempar ke jalan."

"Pertemuan berjalan persis seperti apa yang ku harapkan."

"Dokter itu sangat marah, tapi itu mungkin karena kau menuduhnya sebagai penculik dan pembunuh. Dan karena kau tahu, kau mengungkit tentang Jaejoong ssi yang mencampakkannya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan dicampakkan oleh siapapun. Itu pasti menyakitkan oww." Yoochun berbalik menuju mobil. "Baiklah bos, kita perlu untuk mundur."

"Aku memancingnya sehingga rekan-rekannya akan membuat kesalahan."

"Mungkin itu Choi Siwon atau mungkin juga Choi Seunghyun? Aku tidak khawatir pada Kim Hyun Joong. Terakhir kali agen kita menemukannya. Laki-laki itu sedang pesta telanjang di Kanada." Yoochun menoleh lewat bahunya. "Aku punya dua agen pada Choi Siwon dan Choi Seunghyun. Mereka mengawasinya dua puluh empat jam penuh selama tujuh hari. Sebaiknya kita mengawal Jin Yihan."

Orang dalam video itu. video yang sudah ditonton Yunho berkali-kali. Disitu sangat jelas bahwa sosok laki-laki yang berseragam dokter memakai masker dan menyuntikkan jarum pada Jaejoong pasti adalah orang yang sudah ahli.

Tidak diragukan.

Lalu orang yang membunuh Kim Junsu jelas tahu dimana menancapkan pisaunya. orang itu juga tahu bagaimana memutar pisau itu untuk menyebabkan cidera yang maksimal pada Junsu.

_Seorang dokter pasti mengetahui semua itu. Karena mereka adalah ahlinya._

Yunho hampir masuk kedalam mobil, tapi tatapan musangnya melihat seseorang yang sangat di bencinya. Ia menatap Yoochun lalu melirikkan matanya ke arah kanan dimana Jin Yihan keluar dari gedung rumah sakit lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Mobilnya melesat pergi.

"Sekarang giliran kita untuk mengintai." Bisik Yunho. Yoochun mengangguk lalu keduanya bergegas mengikuti Jin Yihan.

.

.

.

Yihan menggiring Yunho ke sebuah tempat yang pernah didatanginya beberapa waktu lalu bersama Jaejoong. Sebuah gedung megah. Fujitsu Entertaint?

"Apakah ini sebuah reuni dari mantan kekasih Jaejoong ssi." Yoochun berujar saat menghentikan mobilnya tak jauh dari mobil Yihan.

Yunho tidak menjawab, tapi kerutan kening jelas tercetak di keningnya. Dia berfikir Yihan akan membawanya ke tempat dimana Jaejoong disembunyikan. Tapi yang dilihatnya justru keadaan yang ganjil. Terlebih lagi begitu Yunho melihat sebuah mobil audi terparkir di sebelah mobil Yihan dan sosok itu keluar.

Choi Siwon melepas kaca mata hitamnya dan mencibir kearah Yihan. Lalu keduanya berjalan memasuki gedung Fujitsu Entertaint.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Yunho membuka pintu mobil dan bergegas keluar. Begitu pula Yoochun. Mereka baru saja tiba di depan pintu lobi saat Yoochun hampir berteriak karena terkejut dengan seseorang yang memakai jaket kulit tepat berdiri disampingnya dan Yunho.

"Detektif Shim? Wow! Ini sungguh diluar dugaan." Yoochun berkata lalu melirik ke arah Yunho yang juga tengah menatap detektif itu dengan penuh tanya.

"Aku mengikuti Choi Siwon." Changmin berkata begitu menangkap arti dari sorotan mata Yunho.

Yunho mendengus. "Bukankah polisi sudah angkat tangan dengan hilangnya Jaejoong? Kau punya alasan yang sulit untuk tetap pada kasus ini detektif."

Changmin mengangkat bahunya lalu masuk kedalam gedung. Yunho menggeram tapi tetap mengikuti di beakang Changmin.

Seorang keamanan datang menghadang langkah mereka. "Aku dari kepolisian." Satu lencana muncul dan petugas keamanan itu mundur. Changmin mengucapkannya dengan bahasa Jepang yang fasih.

Yoochun tersenyum mengejek, menyondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Yunho dan berbisik. "Dia sedikit menguntungkan kupikir."

Yunho tidak berekasi. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Yoochun ada benarnya. Situasi seperti ini akan mudah jika ada anggota polisi. Itu pasti.

"Tunjukan dimana ruang CCTV berada." Changmin berkata begitu tegas. Petugas itu tidak punya pilihan lain selain berjalan membawa mereka menuju sebuah pintu di sebelah kanan lobi.

Ada lorong panjang disana, mereka terus berjalan hingga tiba di depan pintu lainnya terbuat dari kaca hitam.

"Kami akan mengurusnya. Kau boleh pergi, dan jangan katakan apapun pada siapapun."

Keamanan itu pergi begitu saja menimbulkan tanda tanya di kepala Yunho. "Kau menempatkan agenmu di tempat ini?"

Changmin menyeringai lalu membuka pintu. Dan semuanya sudah terurus. Ruangan itu kosong tepat seperti apa yang dia minta.

"Kita akan mencari dimana mereka melakukan pertemuan." Kata Changmin namun dia terlihat kebingungan. Yunho mendecih. "Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu cara mengoprasikannya detektif Shim."

Tanpa menunggu komado, Yoochun duduk di kursi lalu mulai mengerjakan apapun yang dia ketahui.

"Kuharap kau menyuruh orang untuk meletakkan camera pengintai di kantor Choi Seunghyun, kalau tidak semua sia-sia."

"Semuanya sudah diatur oleh agen Fujisato. Dia melakukan infestigasi lagi setelah tahu bahwa seseorang mensabotase mobil Jaejoong sehingga mengalami kecelakaan."

"Kau belum menceritakan apapun tentang ini detektif." Yunho menggeram. Dia sama sekali belum tahu mengenai berita itu.

"Seseorang mengosongkan cairan di rem mobil Jaejoong. Dia diarahkan di tingkungan dan dia harus mengerem tapi itu tidak bekerja. Kau tahu selanjutnya apa yang akan terjadi. Fujisato mengerahkan orang-orangnya untuk mengawasi mantan-mantan Jaejoong."

"Aku menemukan mereka." Instrupsi Yoochun mengalihkan perhatian kedua namja itu pada layar cctv. Yunho dan Changmin langsung meraih headphone dan memasangnya di masing-masing telinga mereka. Mendengarkan apa yang sedang dirundingkan ketiga orang itu.

**.**

**.**

**MINE TO TAKE  
YunJae**

**Gia**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue**


	10. Chapter 10

**MINE TO TAKE**

**.**

**.**

**Remake dari novel karya CYNTHIA EDEN**

_Warning ::_ Bagi yang pernah membaca novel ini, maaf jika beberapa adegan tidak saya cantumkan, karena saya berusaha menyesuaikannya.

.

.

**YunJae**

**Gia**

**Mine To Take**

.

_._

Chapter 10

.

"Kau yang menculiknya di Seoul bukan?" Siwon menatap remeh dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada.

Muka Yihan mengeras. "Memang aku yang sudah menculiknya di rumah sakit saat dia menunggu laki-laki Jung itu. Tapi salah satu dari kalian menculiknya dariku."

Seunghyun mendecih. Ia berjalan mengitari ruangan dengan anggun. Namun tatapannya tidak pernah lepas dari Yihan. "Aku sudah berhenti mengganggu Joongie sayang sejak terakhir kali dia menemuiku di tempat ini. Aku memang pernah datang ke Seoul dan melakukan sesuatu padanya. Dan aku menyesal telah membenturkan kepalanya pada kaca studio." Seunghyun menggeleng berat menunjukkan sisi wajah menyesalnya.

"Jadi kau yang menyerangnya sehingga Jaejoong datang ke Jepang dan menanyaiku tentang seseorang yang mencurigakan." Siwon mendengus. "Kau memang laki-laki kejam. Kau melukainya, dan membuatnya hampir gegar otak."

Senyuman penuh ejekan dilontarkan Seunghyun. "Bagaimana denganmu? Bukankah kau juga selalu menguntitnya?"

"Aku tidak menguntit Jaejoong. Aku hanya mengawasinya. Dia adalah artisku, penyanyi terbaik yang kumiliki. Sudah sepantasnya aku selalu menjaganya."

"Kau masuk keapartemennya dan mencuri barang-barang miliknya." Nada bicaranya terdegar penuh olokan Seunghyun membuat urat di pelipis Siwon sedikit menonjol.

"K-kau, bagaimana kau tahu tentang hal itu?" wajah Siwon memerah malu.

"Itu sangat jelas telihat dari wajahmu. Aku hanya menebak dan ternyata apa yang kukatakan memang benar."

"Ya, aku memiliki kunci cadangan apartemennya, itu membuatku bebas keluar masuk. Tapi aku tidak mencuri apapun. Aku hanya ingin memiliki sesuatu yang bisa mengingatkanku padanya. Aroma tubuhnya yang selalu kurindukan. Aku butuh sesuatu miliknya. Selebih dari itu, aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku senang memberi kejutan padanya. Setiap hari aku akan menaruh ribuan bunga di apartemennya, tapi hanya itu." Katanya membela diri.

Seunghyun menatap jijik dan hal itu sangat membuat Siwon jengkel. "Kau tidur sambil mengendus pakaian dalamnya? Menjijikan."

Siwon kehilangan kendalinya, ia menghampiri Seunghyun, menarik setelan jas hitam mahalnya dan hampir melayangkan tinjunya jika saja Yihan tidak berujar.

"Kalian benar-benar konyol. Sekarang katakan padaku, siapa diantara kalian yang membawa Jaejoong pergi dariku?"

Kedua laki-laki Choi itu sama-sama menatap Yihan. "Bukan aku." Ucap keduanya hampir bersamaan.

Yihan mengerang. Dia menatap kedua laki-laki di hadapannya penuh selidik, mencari kebenaran dari apa yang baru saja mereka ucapkan. Lalu ia berbalik dan berjalan ke depan cermin di ruangan itu.

"Tidak ada yang mempercayai seorang pencuri dan penguntit seperti kalian."

"Aku menyanyangi Jaejoong. Dia adalah yang paling luar biasa yang pernah menjadi milikku. Aku marah, sangat marah saat tahu dia pergi kembali ke Korea tanpa memberitahukan apapun padaku. Meskipun kami sudah berakhir sebagai kekasih, aku masih selalu merindukanya. Sehingga aku menyusulnya dan aku... aku tidak sengaja membenturkan kepalanya di kaca. Dia berteriak, dan aku terkejut lalu—" Seunghyun menelan ludahnya dan menggeleng penuh rasa bersalah.

"Kalian benar-benar laki-laki brengsek." Siwon menggeram tangannya mengepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya. "Kalian menyakiti Jaejoongku yang malang. Dan kau dokter, kau bahkan sudah menghancurkan mimpi terakhirnya. Kau pasti yang membakar studionya bukan? Aku tahu kau ke Seoul waktu itu. aku melihatmu berada di bandara saat aku mengantar salah satu artisku untuk belajar ke Korea. Demi Tuhan kau membakar satu-satunya miliknya. Kau adalah yang paling brengsek di antara kami."

"Kalian tidak mengerti." Yihan membuka mulutnya dengan tenang. "Aku hanya ingin melenyapkan laki-laki Jung sialan itu. Dia yang membuat Jaejoong meninggalkanku, dan seharusnya aku sudah hampir berhasil membunuhnya saat di Seoul. Bayangkan bagaimana perasaan kalian saat bercinta dengan kekasih kalian, tapi yang mereka desahkan adalah nama orang lain? " Yihan tersenyum kecut sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Sayangnya, Jung Yunho tidak pernah termakan ucapanku. Dia begitu percaya bahwa Jaejoong tidak gila dan dia justru mengancamku untuk meninggalkan Seoul. Lalu polisi sialan itu ikut campur sehingga aku terpaksa melenyapkannya."

"Kau membunuh polisi?" mulut Siwon menganga.

Seunghyun hanya melontarkan senyumnya lalu menggeleng. "Kau sangat terobsesi dengan Jaejoong. Bukan begitu?"

"Dia adalah cinta pertamaku." Kata Yihan pandangannya menembus kedalam cermin. "Aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya saat pertama kali melihatnya dipanggung. Dia adalah ... keinginan terbesarku."

"Jangan-jangan kau yang menyebabkan Jaejoong kecelakan waktu itu!" Siwon melebar dan menatap ngeri ke arah Yihan. Apalagi setelah melihat laki-laki itu mengangguk.

"Kau gila." Katanya lalu berjalan menjauh dari laki-laki berprofesi dokter itu. Sementara Seunghyun menghela nafas dan melontarkan tatapan prihatin.

"Itu adalah jalan satu-satunya agar aku mendapat perhatian darinya. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya setelah pertunjukan. Aku selalu mencobanya lagi dan lagi. Lalu aku merancang semuanya. Kecelakaannya. Seharusnya aku yang menemukan mobilnya waktu itu, bukan Jung Yunho si brengsek itu. Dia selalu ada diantara aku dan Joongie."

"Ya, mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak dulu. Mereka dari tempat yang sama." Guman Seunghyun.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa kehilangan Jaejoong? Bukankah kau sudah berhasil membawanya?" Siwon bertanya.

"Aku sudah hampir mendapatkan Jaejoong, tapi seseorang memukulku. Tepat saat aku membawanya ke dalam mobil. Aku tidak yakin orang yang memukulku bukan salah satu dari kalian." Geramnya lalu tatapannya teralih bergantian antara Siwon dan Seunghyun.

"Aku bersumpah bukan aku yang membawa Jaejoong. Kau bisa mengecek jadwalku dua hari yang lalu."

"Kau juga bisa memeriksa apa yang ku lakukan selama dua hari itu. Aku terlalu sibuk untuk acara pertunjukan musical dan tidak mungkin aku ke Seoul mencuri Jaejoong darimu."

Yihan menarik nafasnya. "Kalau bukan salah satu di antara kita, lalu siapa yang membawa Jaejoong sekarang?"

Mereka saling bertatapan tanpa ada yang bicara. Hingga pintu ruangan menjeblak terbuka membuat ketiga laki-laki itu terlonjak.

"Jadi kau si brengsek yang telah membunuh Junsu?" geraman Changmin memenuhi ruangan. Yihan tersentak kebelakang saat Changmin berjalan ke arahnya dan langsung meraih kerah kemejanya. Tinjunya melayang bertubi-tubi ke wajah dokter itu.

Klek

Siwon terbelalak dan Seunghyun tersenyum kecut saat melihat Yoochun baru saja mengunci pintu.

Dengan sorotan tajam serta tatapan mematikan, Yunho langsung menghampiri Seunghyun dan meninju perutnya dua kali berturut-turut. "Brengsek kau. Jadi kau yang menyerangnya di studio dan kau mengatakan kebohongan padaku. Mati saja kau bajingan!" lagi pukulan itu bersemayan ke tubuh Seunghyun. Namun tak ada niatan bagi namja Choi itu untuk membalasnya. Justru sebuah tawa yang tersungging di wajahnya yang tersirat menahan kesakitan atas pukulan Yunho.

Siwon mundur ke belakang melihat dua orang lainnya yang beberapa saat lalu mengobrol dengannya kini babak belur. Punggungnya membentur cermin dalam ruang menari itu. Ia berpaling menatap Yoochun yang terlihat memainkan kunci ditanganya.

"K-kau tidak akan memukulku bukan? Aku tidak melakukan hal yang buruk pada Jaejoong. Aku, aku hanya—"

"Kau membuatnya ketakutan teman."

Siwon bungkam matanya bergerak gelisah. Sementara Changmin dan Yunho menghentikan aksi mereka kemudian memasang borgol di tangan Yihan dan Seunghyun.

"Kau ditahan atas tuduhan pembunuhan terhadap anggota polisi, percobaan pembunuhan dan penculikan dokter. Akan kupastikan kau membusuk di penjara." Changmin dengan tegas dan kasar mendorong bahu Yihan ke arah pintu. Dia berpaling melewati bahunya ke arah Yunho dan Yoochun. "Kuharap kau tidak keberatan membawa si brengsek lainnya ke kantor polisi Jung."

Yunho menyeret Seunghyun membawanya dengan mata yang di penuhi amarah. Tapi satu hal yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini. Jika bukan ketiga orang ini yang membawa Jaejoong lalu siapa? Pertanyaan itu memenuhi otaknya dan benar-benar menyumbat pembuluh darah di sel sarafnya.

.

.

.

Langkah-langkah kaki.

Mereka mengetuk lantai dengan pelan. Jaejoong berada di atas lantai dingin dan tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk berdiri lagi. Pergelangan tangannya berdarah lagi. Rasa kebas menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Jaejoong tidak bergerak. "Nuguya...?" Dia mencoba bertanya tapi tidak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya. Suaranya kembali hilang entah sejak kapan. Dia terlalu sering berteriak dan tidak ada setetespun cairan yang membasahi tenggorokannya.

Langkah kaki itu semakin terdengar jelas. Lalu Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu di bibirnya. Sesuatu yang basah dan dingin. Dia tersedak pada awalnya, saat air itu dituangkan di atas bibirnya. Jaejoong meneguk dan meminum airnya. Perutnya serasa menyempit dan tenggorokannya menegang. Air tumpah dari bibirnya dan membasahi bajunya. Tapi seseorang yang menuangkannya tidak atau belum mau berhenti. Masih terus menuang air di atas bibir Jaejoong.

"Buka matamu.."

Jaejoong mencoba membuka matanya. Dia berkedip dan cahaya memukulnya. Terlalu terang dan keras. Dia tidak bisa melihat apapun dengan jelas. Seseorang tampak berdiri di hadapannya dan terlihat kabur.

"Aku akan menunjukan sesuatu padamu." Satu hal yang ia ingat bahwa suara yang sekarang bergema di telinganya sangat berbeda dengan suara-suara yang ia dengar saat di studio tempo hari.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang lepas dari jerat hukum. Ketiga mantan kekasih Jaejoong akhirnya mendekam di sel tahanan.

Yunho mengusap kasar rambutnya dan mengerang untuk kesekian kalinya. Titik temu dari kasus penculikan Jaejoong sama sekali buntu.

"Apakah kau memiliki gambaran siapa kira-kira yang bersama Jaejoong saat ini?" Changmin datang lalu meletakkan secangkir coffee dingin di hadapan Yunho dan Yoochun.

"Penguntit Jaejoong, yang selalu masuk kedalam apartemennya dan menaruh bunga tanpa kartu adalah Choi Siwon. Yang mendatanginya di studio dan membenturkan kepalanya ke kaca adalah Choi Seunghyun. Lalu yang membakar studio, hampir membunuhku adalah Jin Yihan." Yunho menganalisis satu persatu.

"Dokter itu juga yang telah membunuh Kim Junsu." Changmin menambahkan dengan geraman marah.

"Aku sudah memeriksa Kim Hyunjoong. Dia memang bersih dan tidak terlibat. Aku berani menjamin." Kata Yoochun lalu menyeruput minumannya.

"Siapa lagi mantan kekasih Jaejoong selain orang-orang brengsek dalam tahanan itu? selain yang baru saja kau sebutkan itu juga?" Changmin menatap Yunho. Laki-laki itu sepertinya tampak berfikir keras sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa mungkin seorang gadis bisa melakukan tindakan penculikan?" guman Yunho lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Changmin menaikkan alis matanya tinggi mendengar gumanan itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Baek Jin Hee. Dia adalah mantan kekasih Jaejoong."

"Aku pikir Jaejoong adalah orang yang berbeda. Dia pernah bilang padaku bahwa dia adalah seorang yang menjalin hubungan hanya dengan sesama jenis. Aku tidak berfikir dia pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang yeoja."

Jemari Yunho bermain di sekitar dagunya mengetuk rahangnya sebelum mengangguk. Ia berbalik dan menatap Changmin dengan tajam. "Kau tahu bahwa Jaejoong gay?" nada suaranya terdengar penuh kecurigaan. "Berarti kau patut di curigai detektif. Kau juga mungkin salah satu dari orang yang menginginkan Jaejoong. Kau jelas tertarik padanya. Aku bisa melihat caramu menatap Jaejoong. Katakan padaku bahwa kau menculiknya bukan?" Yunho bangkit meraup kerah seragam Changmin. Tatapannya tajam menusuk dan penuh dengan kemarahan.

"Yunho!" Yoochun ikut bangkit dia berusaha melepas tangan Yunho di leher detektif. "Kau bisa mendapat masalah teman." Katanya.

Yunho menghempaskan tangannya masih dengan nafas memburu ia kembali duduk setelah di dorong Yoochun dan ditenangkan. Pikirannya kacau.

Changmin mendengus. Merapikan seragamnya yang kusut, ia kembali duduk. "Aku memang memperhatikan Jaejoong, tapi tidak lebih dari seorang adik. Aku memiliki adik yang sama seperti dirinya. Mencintai laki-laki sialan yang sudah membunuhnya dua tahun lalu. Adikku juga berbeda seperti Jaejoong. Karena itulah aku berusaha sebisa mungkin menjaganya karena aku tidak becus menjaga adikku sendiri." Changmin menundukkan kepalanya. "Cinta sesama jenis adalah hal yang begitu rentan. Aku mengerti itu. Dan adikku telah menjadi korban dari kisah cinta semacam itu. Dia mati sebelum bahagia, aku benar-benar tidak ingin Jaejoong mengalami hal yang sama seperti dia."

Nafas Yunho mulai teratur. "Maafkan aku."

"Aku mengerti. Aku juga harus meminta maaf padamu karena tidak mempercayaimu dan sangat mencurigaimu."

Dering ponsel mengalihakan ketiganya. Yoochun segera merogoh sakunya.

"Baiklah kirimkan datanya padaku lewat email. Aku bersama detektif dan bos sekarang. Okey."

Seolah menyadari arti tatapan Yunho, Yoochun segara memasukkan ponselnya lalu mengeluarkan tab nya. "Aku sudah menyuruh salah satu agen kita untuk mencari tahu tentang satu-satunya mantan Jaejoong ssi yang berjenis kelamin yeoja." Kata Yoochun sambil menggeser layar tabnya lalu berdiri dan menaruh benda itu di hadapan Yunho. Changmin ikut bergeser melihatnya.

"Ini adalah biodata tentang Baek Jin Hee."

Yunho membuka email masuk itu. Mata musangnyanya melihat foto seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan mata hasel dan senyum itu terasa familiar baginya. Dimana Yunho pernah melihat gadis ini? Wajahnya tidak asing.

"Brengsek!" benda eletronik itu terbanting di meja.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Kau mengenal gadis itu?" Changmin menatap terkejut dan melihat Yunho penuh tanya.

"Aku lebih dari mengenalnya."

.

.

.

Kedua matanya menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang sekarang dilihatnya. Sosok itu berdiri dihadapannya memandangnya dan tersenyum. Jaejoong menggeleng. "Jin hee-ya... bagaimana bisa kau—" Jaejoong terkejut dengan suaranya sendiri. Suaranya ada, meskipun hanya berupa bisikan angin.

"Semuanya bisa." Gadis itu berjongkok sehingga tatapannya sejajar. "Aku akan menjadi salah satu orang yang kau butuhkan. Aku akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berada disampingmu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang orang lain. Tidak ada direktur yang memberitahumu bahwa kau harus bermain film yang bertema apa dan tidak ada yang akan memaksamu untuk mendatangi acara-acara membosankan yang kau benci. Tidak ada lagi orang yang akan mengatur kau harus memakan apa dan meminum apa agar suaramu tetap bagus. Kau juga tidak perlu khawatir pada semua namja gila yang menguntitmu, membuatmu ketakutan, tidak ada namja gila yang merancang kecelakananmu, tidak ada lagi orang-orang yang berusaha membunuhmu. Kau aman bersamaku Jaejoong ssi."

Pandangan matanya memicing oleh cahaya. Jaejoong bisa melihat ada luka di wajah gadis itu. "K-kau tahu tentang penguntit itu?"

"Apa kau percaya jika aku bilang bahwa penguntit itu adalah semua mantan kekasihmu? Semua laki-laki yang pernah tidur denganmu?"

Jaejoong tertohok dengan kata-kata itu. Bukankah selama ini Jin hee tidak tahu tentang penyimpangannya? "Bagaimana kau tahu kalau itu mereka?"

"Karena aku selalu mengawasimu. Sejak 4 tahun yang lalu."

Jaejoong merasakan jantungnya merosot. Apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan gadis ini? Dia mengawasi sejak 4 tahun yang lalu. Bukankah saat itu Jaejoong belum menjadi apa-apa. Ia bahkan hanya seorang namja miskin yang pergi dari panti dan belajar musik di Jepang.

"Aku mengawasimu sejak aku mengenal Jung Yunho."

DEG

Air liur tertelan di tenggorokanya dengan kasar. Perasaan terkejut menendangnya, membuat aliran darahnya berdesir seketika. "K-kau mengenal Yunho?"

"Lebih dari pada mengenalnya. Aku bahkan sangat mengerti tentangnya." Jawaban itu menusuk hatinya. Apa hubungan Jin hee dan Yunho?

"Jung Yunho, namja brengsek yang sangat ku benci di dunia ini. Laki-laki dingin dan tidak punya hati sedikitpun. Aku bersumpah aku pasti akan membuat dia merasakan apa itu neraka."

Jaejoong terkesiap mendengar apa yang baru saja di lontarkan gadis itu. Pikirannya kacau dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan Yunho sampai membuat Jin hee sangat membencinya. Ia kembali di kejutkan saat gadis itu tiba-tiba berdiri lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas tenteng yang di bawanya.

Jin hee mendekati Jaejoong, membuka sebuah amplop putih yang berisikan sebuah foto di dalamnya. Itu bukan foto orang lain, tetapi foto Jaejoong sendiri. Dia masih sangat ingat dimana foto itu pernah diambil dulu. Fotonya bersama Yunho saat mereka berada di taman kota ketika panti asuhan mengadakan acara wisata bersama.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memilikinya?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Aku mencurinya dari Jung Yunho." Seringai ejekan terbias di bibirnya saat menyebut nama itu. "Dia seperti orang gila saat tahu foto ini hilang." Dari sini Jaejoong benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan Jin hee. Sejak kapan mereka saling mengenal? Kenapa Yunho tidak mengatakan apapun saat Jaejoong mengungkapkan bahwa Jin hee adalah salah satu mantan kekasihnya.

Srak

Foto itu robek menjadi serpihan kecil dan remuk dalam ganggaman Jin hee. Ia melemparkannya jauh ke sudut ruangan. "Aku ingin menghancurkan Jung Yunho, memukul kepalanya lalu membuat darah mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya. Aku ingin melihatnya mati. Tapi sayang... " Ucapannya begitu penuh dengan kebencian.

"Apa yang Yunho lakukan sampai kau bersikap seperti itu? jin hee-ya..."

"Banyak!" Jin hee bangkit matanya menatap langsung pada wajah Jaejoong. "Laki-laki itu telah menghancurkan semuanya. Dia berfikir bahwa dia adalah seorang pahlawan yang menyelamatkan panglima terhormat? Omong kosong. Dia adalah pembunuh."

Jaejoong mengabaikan tangannya yang kembali berdarah akibat gesekan borgol. Perhatiannya terpusat pada gadis di hadapannya. Dia sangat yakin apa yang sedang di bicarakan sekarang pasti berhubungan dengan kecelakaan Yunho yang tertembak di medan perang waktu.

"Jung Yunho menyelamatkan orang yang seharusnya mati ditangan kakakku."

"Orang yang menembak Yunho adalah kakakmu?"

Hatinya mencelos begitu sebuah anggukan ditangkap olehnya.

"Dia pikir, dia adalah pahlawan. Tapi dia tidak lebih dari laki-laki brengsek dimataku. Orang yang seharusnya mati setelah memperkosaku hidup karena Jung Yunho."

Nada suaranya penuh dengan kesakitan. Jaejoong merasakan hatinya remuk saat kenyataan itu menusuk pendengarannya. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa Jin hee telah mengalami semua itu. Jaejoong selalu berfikir Jin hee adalah gadis baik-baik, manis dan sangat polos. Itulah yang terlihat dimatanya.

"Selama dua tahun aku mencoba membunuhnya." Senyum kecut terulas di bibir jin hee. "Tapi penjagaannnya sangat ketat. Sampai aku menemukan fotomu. Aku mencari tahu tentangmu lalu aku menemukanmu di Jepang, kau adalah seorang artis saat aku pertama kali melihat petunjukanmu waktu itu. Awalnya aku berniat untuk membunuhmu, agar Jung Yunho bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaanku saat melihat kakakku di hukum mati karena berusaha menembak seorang panglima." Ia terdiam. Sepasang haselnya berubah lembut tiba-tiba saat pandanganya menyapu wajah Jaejoong.

"Tapi kau berbeda. Kau sangat berbeda dari Jung Yunho. Kau sangat baik dan begitu lembut. Aku_"

Jaejoong tersentak saat mendengar isakan tangis keluar dari mulut Jin hee.

"Aku... aku jatuh cinta padamu. Kau tidak pernah menyakitiku. Aku tahu kau seorang yang menyimpang, tapi kau menerimaku karena aku bilang aku menyukaimu. Kau bahkan memperlakukanku sebagaimana seorang kekasih. Kau memberiku kasih sayang dan cinta. Bagaimana aku tidak jatuh padamu dengan semua yang kau lakukan untukku? Bagaimana bisa aku membunuh orang yang kucintai?" tangis melebur dalam ruangan pengap itu. Jaejoong tidak bisa berucap apapun. Pengakuan Jin hee justru menghancurkannya. Jadi selama ini semua orang telah membodohinya. Semua mantan kekasihnya adalah orang yang menyakitinya. Termasuk Jung Yunho.

"Dia tidak sengaja. Yunho hanya menjalankan tugas, kau tidak bisa menyalahkannya. D-dia juga telah meregang nyawa." Ucapan itu terlontar begitu saja. Jaejoong tidak mengerti kenapa ia masih saja membela Yunho. Tapi itu adalah isi hatinya.

Jin Hee mendecih, dia bangkit kemudian meraih kembali tasnya yang tergeletak di atas lantai begitu saja. Jaejoong tidak bisa melihat apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Semuanya terhalang oleh punggung gadis itu.

Saat Jin He berbalik, Jaejoong terbelalak. Lagi-lagi suntikan dan jarum itu terpampang di hadapannya. "Jin hee! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" seruannya di abaikan begitu saja oleh Jin hee. Gadis itu berjongkok.

"Aku tahu betapa Jung Yunho sangat mencintaimu. Dia tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, apalagi membiarkanmu bersama dengan orang lain. Aku pikir hanya ini jalan satu-satunya. Kau dan aku mati bersama."

Mengabaikan perasakan sakit yang menggerogoti tangannya. Rasa lemah yang mendera sekujur tubuhnya, Jaejoong berontak dan merebut jarum itu dari tangan Jin hee. "Apa kau sudah gila? Lepaskan aku dari sini. Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku. Aku tidak mencintai siapapun kecuali Yunho."

"Kau tidak akan pernah bersama laki-laki brengsek itu. Kau tahu apa ini? Ini adalah racun yang akan membunuh kita. Kau akan mati di sini dan Jung Yunho tidak akan pernah menemukanmu. Kita akan membusuk disini selamanya."

Bau anyir semakin merebab dalam ruangan itu. Gesekan besi di tangan Jaejoong semakin membuat kulit tangannya mengelupas. Tapi dia harus berjuang, demi Yunho.

Puk

Suntikan berisi racun itu terjatuh di lantai. Jaejoong dan Jin hee, keduanya sama-sama menatap kearah benda itu.

"Aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu yang penting. Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa Jung Yunho sudah mati karena komplikasi saat operasi?"

Deg

Berita itu menghantamnya seketika. Jaejoong menggeleng. Tatapan matanya meredup. Ini adalah kebohongan. "Tidak! Dia tidak mati. Yunho sudah berjanji padaku dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia mengatakannya padaku. Kau membual! Kau sengaja membohongiku bukan?"

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Kau pikir aku bodoh? Kau baru saja bercerita panjang lebar. Kau mengatakan bahwa Yunho tidak akan membiarkan siapapun memilikiku. Dia tidak akan menemukan mayatku. Itu berarti Yunho masih hidup, dia selamat dan dia sedang mencariku saat ini."

"Dia sudah mati. Dan yang membunuhnya adalah mantan kekasihmu Jin Yihan."

Hawa dingin seolah-olah mengerubuninya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. "Tidak mungkin. Kau bohong. Yunho masih hidup, dia sedang mencariku." Suara Jaejoong semakin terdengar seperti mengingau. Ia bahkan tidak sadar dan tidak menyadari saat Jin hee meraih kembali suntikan itu. Pikirannya begitu kacau. Ia ingin bertemu Yunho, meminta penjelasan dari namja itu. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan Yunho.

"Maafkan aku."

Jarum itu menusuk kulitnya. Menyalurkan hawa dingin dalam pembuluh darahnya membuat Jaejoong tersengat oleh rasa sakit yang mengoyak tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"Siapa gadis ini?" Changmin bertanya sembari memperhatikan dengan seksama foto dalam layar tab, namun ekor matanya tidak berhenti mengawasi Yunho yang saat itu terlihat begitu marah dan penuh emosi.

"Aku bertemu dengannya saat itu dan aku masih ingat wajahnya meskipun telah sekarat karena tertembak. Dia menyumpahiku. Aku mengalami kondisi kritis dan hampir mati karena dia. Setahuku gadis ini adalah seorang perawat yang ada di medan perang. Dia sangat pintar mengenai obat-obatan atau sejenisnya. Lebih boodohnya, aku tidak tahu jika namanya adalah Baek Jin hee dan Jaejoong pernah menyebut tentangnya di hadapanku." Yunho menggebrak meja keras.

"Ku rasa Choi Seunghyun bisa menjelaskan tentang gadis ini."

Changmin mengangkat wajahnya pada Yoochun. "Apa hubungan si brengsek ini dengan gadis dalam foto?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Bukankah Jaejoong ssi pernah bermain film dengan gadis ini? Aku dengar mereka menjadi kekasih karena film yang mereka bintangi."

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Changmin meraih beage dari saku celananya. "Bawa Choi Seunghyun ke ruang introgasi." Perintahnya.

Dalam waktu tidak kurang dari sepuluh menit, senyum memuakkan namja Choi itu mengumbar dalam ruangan introgasi. Yunho benar-benar ingin merobek mulut laki-laki itu agar tidak memamerkan senyum sialan itu di hadapannya. Kedua petugas polisi mendudukkan Seunghyun di kursi. Tangannya masih dalam borgol dan pakaian serta jas mahalnya terganti dengan seragam tahanan.

Changmin meletakkan tab milik Yoochun di hadapan Seunghyun. "Apa kau mengenal gadis ini?"

Lagi-lagi Seunghyun hanya melontarkan senyumannya.

Brak

Yunho meraih seragam tahanan Seunghyun menariknya hingga laki-laki Choi itu tercekik. "Jawab saja brengsek! Apa kau mengenalnya?" bentaknya.

"Yun! Tenanglah. Dia tidak bisa bicara jika kau mencekiknya."

Seunghyun tersedak dan batuk saat Yunho melepaskan cengkramannya. Sepasang matanya menatap kearah Yunho. Kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu. Dia hanya salah satu pemeran figuran dalam film. Mungkin agensiku memiliki data-datanya." Ujarnya cepat saat melihat Yunho sudah bersiap akan menghabisinya.

"Kau—"

Changmin dan Yoochun sama-sama meraih kedua pundak Yunho. Menahannya untuk tidak menghantamkan tinjunya ke wajah Seunghyun. "Astaga, bisakah kau tidak gegabah? Aku mohon tenangkan dirimu." Ujar Changmin lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebaiknya kita memeriksanya. Waktu kita tidak banyak, apapun bisa saja terjadi pada Jaejoong ssi." Yoochun bergumam dan menggeleng miris saat melihat tab miliknya.

Nafasnya masih memburu serta tatapan tajamnya tidak beralih sedikitpun dari wajah Seunghyun. "Kalau aku tidak menemukan Jaejoong. Mati kau!" ancamnya kemudian menghempaskan tangan Changmin dari bahunya. Ia berjalan pergi keluar melewati pintu ruangan introgasi yang menutup di belakangnya.

.

.

.

"Dia tidak menuliskan tentang catatan hidupnya secara lengkap."

Yunho mengerang. "Brengsek!" sumpah serapah keluar dari mulutnya. Yunho bahkan tidak menunggu Changmin dan langsung meluncur ke Fujitsu Entertaint. Tapi di tempat ini dia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan informasi apapun.

Yunho menarik kasar map coklat itu dari tangan manager artis di Fujitsu Entertaint. Mata musangnya meneliti kata demi kata dalam catatan itu.

Kedua alis matanya menyatu. Kemudian Yunho merogoh saku celananya mengambil ponsel dari sana. Ia menatap kembali manager artis itu. "Apakah nomor ponsel ini masih aktif dan bisa dihubungi?" tanyanya menuntut.

Laki-laki berjas biru laut itu mengangguk. "Y-ya. Nomor itu masih aktif. Saya mengabarinya untuk tawaran film beberapa waktu lalu. C-coba saja Anda hubungi." Jawabnya tergagap, terlalu takut pada tatapan tajam yang Yunho lemparkan padanya.

"Aku yakin kau bisa mengambil alih dari sini. Temukan lokasi gadis sialan ini. Aku butuh hasil secepatnya." Perintahnya. Yoochun mengangguk, meraih map itu dari Yunho kemudian menjalanan tugasnya.

Yunho menggeser layar ponselnya. Nama detektif Shim ada dalam menunya dan siap untuk disambungkan. Yunho menunggu dengan tidak sabar sampai detektif bermarga Shim itu menjawab panggilannya pada dering ke tiga. "Aku sedang melacak lokasi Baek Jin hee menggunakan GPS. Akan kukirimkan alamatnya padamu jika sudah terlacak. Bawa semua unit yang kau punya."

Pip

Sambungan mati bahkan sebelum detektif Shim Changmin mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Yunho sangat yakin namja polisi itu sedang mengumpat dan menyumpahinya saat ini.

Tapi dia tidak peduli. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya Jaejoong. Entah kenapa sesuatu terasa nyeri di ulu hatinya. Mungkinkah terjadi sesuatu?

.

.

.

Jendela-jendela yang menjulang tinggi. Sebuah tanda raksasa KEEP OUT menutupi pintu depan.

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya?"

"Sangat yakin. Aku sudah memastikannya." Kata Yoochun mantab.

Yunho memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tempat ini hampir mirip seperti sebuah markas rahasia yang biasa digunakan untuk pengobatan tentara yang sedang bersembunyi dari musuh. Cat dindingnya mengelupas, sulur merambat dan binatang kecil sejenis serangga merayap di sisi dinding. _Handgun _miliknya terjepit diantara jari-jari tangannya.

"Polisi sedang dalam perjalanan." Lanjut Yoochun dengan suara kasar. "Kita harus menunggu—"

Yunho bangkit berdiri. Senjata kuat dalam cengkramannya. "Tidak! Kita tidak bisa menunggu." Karena Yunho tahu Jaejoong berada di tempat itu, ketakutan dan pasti terluka. Dia harus secepatnya mengeluarkan Jaejoong, membawanya ketempat yang jauh dari ketakutan, jauh dari rasa sakit dan jauh dari apapun.

'_Aku datang sayang. Aku datang Joongie.'_

.

.

.

Jari-jari Jin Hee meluncur di pipinya. Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya melemah setiap detiknya. Rasa mual naik di perutnya dan kepalanya terasa begitu berat. "Kita akan mati disini. Setiap nafas yang berhembus, adalah hitungan mundur untuk menjemput ajal." Gadis itu tak ubahnya seperti Jaejoong. Tubuhnya bersandar di tiang yang sama dimana tangan Jaejoong di borgol. Nafasnya terlihat begitu kasar.

"Beberapa menit lagi. Semuanya ... akan ber-akhir!" suaranya mulai terdengar parau.

Jaejoong tidak berniat melakukan apapun. Seluruh tubuhnya sudah mulai mati rasa. Jika ini memang saat terakhinya. Ia hanya menginginkan satu hal. Mendengar suara Yunho dan memeluknya. Jaejoong ingin pergi dalam pelukan Yunho, dia ingin untuk terakhir kalinya merasakan kehangatan itu.

Jaejoong berusaha menoleh saat tidak lagi mendengar Jin hee berceloteh. Rasa sakit menghantamnya seketika. Gadis itu sudah tiada. Kedua matanya tertutup rapat dan tak ada sehelai nafas yang berhembus dari tubuhnya. Lalu sebentar lagi adalah gilirannya Untuk menyambut kematian. Nafasnya mulai sesak.

Matanya mulai menutup.

PRANG

Terdengar suara keras seperti kaca hancur. Jaejoong mencoba mengibaskan kepalanya memusnakan pening serta bayangan kabur dalam penglihatannya. Ia bisa mendengar suara-suara, langkah kaki. Semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"_Jaejoong!"_

Jaejoong tersenyum. Akhirnya dia bisa mendengar suara Yunho. Meskipun itu hanya sebuah khayalan menurutnya. Mungkin dia sudah gila sama seperti ibunya. Dulu ibunya juga sering mendengar suara-suara sama seperti apa yang dialaminya saat ini. Suara yang memanggil namanya. Jaejoong sangat menyukai suara Yunho, ia senang mendengarnya. Mungkin kegilaannya muncul sebelum ajal menjemputnya.

"OH Tuhan Jae!"

Sebuah tangan merengkuhnya.

Jaejoong hampir ingin tertawa dalam kepeningannya. Ia berfikir dia benar-benar gila seperti ibunya sekarang. Aroma tubuh Yunho memenuhi hidungnya. Begitu maskulin dan memabukkan.

_Apakah hanya sebuah halusinasi saja? Begitu indah dan terasa nyata._

"Mencintai... mu." Jaejoong berusaha berbisik.

Suara panik menggema dalam kepala Jaejoong. Seperti suara Yunho. Halusinasinya terasa semakin nyata.

"Jae, Joongie, aku juga mencintaimu. Kau akan baik-baik saja eum. Kau bersamaku, kau aman disisiku. Demi Tuhan aku mencintaimu sayang."

"K-kau... sudah meninggal Yunho.." suara Jaejoong semakin lemah, bisikannya hanya seperti angin.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku belum mati. Sayang, aku nyata, aku disini bersamamu." Yunho menciumnya. Wajahnya, bibirnya yang retak dan memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Samar-samar didengarnya derap langkah kaki yang semakin banyak.

"Sayang. Apa yang terjadi?" pertanyaan Yunho keluar dengan nada frustasi. Sampai mata musangnya tanpa sengaja menatap sebuah jarum suntikan tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Perasan terkejut menyergapnya. Yunho menggeleng. Ia beralih menatap sosok gadis yang terkulai di samping Jaejoong.

Yunho melihat kilatan di tangan gadis itu dan menyadari kunci borgol Jaejoong ada disana. Diambilnya benda itu lalu membuka kungkungan borgol di tangan Jaejoong. Rasa sakit menusuknya saat melihat darah memenuhi pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

"Yun! Apa yang_" Yoochun muncul, di belakangnya berdiri beberapa unit polisi tepat di pimpin detektif Shim.

"Astaga. Apa yang terjadi disini?" Changmin maju dan menatap terkejut pada mayat Jin hee serta Jaejoong yang sekarat dalam pelukan Yunho.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan gadis sialan itu. Aku akan membawa Jaejoong ke rumah sakit!" tanpa menunggu persetujuan siapapun, Yunho langsung mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam gendongannya kemudian membawanya keluar diikuti Yoochun. Ia sempat mendengar seruan Changmin yang memerintahkan untuk mengurus jenazah di dalam ruangan dan mengamankan semua barang bukti.

Yunho keluar dari dalam gedung itu dan air hujan menerpa tubuhnya. Mobil-mobil polisi terparkir di tempat kejadian, lalu sebuah ambulans mengerem berhenti tak jauh darinya.

Yunho menunduk, menatap wajah pucat Jaejoong. Ia mendekapnya erat dalam pelukannya.

'_Aku mohon, bertahanlah sayang.'_

Sebuah air mata akhirnya bercampur dengan air hujan.

.

.

.

Bunga-bunga memenuhi rumah sakit. Cerah, warna-warna yang indah bercampur dalam kelopak-kelopak yang mekar memenuhi tempat itu.

Baunya memabukkan.

Pemandangan yang sangat cantik.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya, mencoba menyesapi keindahan yang terpampang di depan matanya.

Dia telah terkurung dalam ruangan putih ini terlalu lama. Dia menginginkan kebebasan. Sekali lagi semilir angin menyusup lewat jendela dan membelai wajahnya.

Pintu rumah sakit terbuka. Yunho berdiri di sana. Garis-garis di bawah matanya tampak sedikit lebih dalam. Wajahnya terlihat suram dan sangat letih. Mata musang itu juga terlihat berbeda. Ada begitu banyak cinta disana. Jaejoong terenyum.

"Siap untuk pergi?"

Dia mengangguk kearah Yunho. Namun ekspresi sebal menguar saat melihat Yunho mendorong sebuah kursi roda kehadapannya. Jaejoong menaikkan alisnya tinggi.

Lalu senyum menawan Yunho membuat hatinya menghangat. "Mereka tidak mengizinkanmu pergi tanpa ini. Tapi jangan khawatir, Yoochun sedang menunggu kita di luar." Yunho melepaskan tanganya dari kursi roda berjalan lebih dekat pada Jaejoong. Sebuah ciuman lembut dilayangkannya pada bibir cherry yang selalu menjadi candunya itu. "Tempat ini akan segera menjadi kenangan sayang." Ujarnya, kemudian mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan menurunkannya pelan-pelan di kursi roda.

Jaejoong meraih tangan Yunho saat laki-laki itu akan mendorong kursi roda. "Terimakasih. Kau menyelamatkanku untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Aku —"

Shtttt

Jari telunjuk Yunho menempel di bibir plum itu. Dia berjongkok, sehingga pandangan mereka sejajar. "Tidak ada kata terimakasih dalam cinta Joongie. Yang ada hanya aku mencintaimu, sangat, sangat dan sangat mencintaimu."

Senyuman merekah di wajah Jaejoong. Lalu Yunho mulai mendorong kursi menuju pintu.

"Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?" tanyanya saat mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Jaejoong mendengar Yunho tertawa sebelum menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Aku akan membawamu ke suite kita di hotel. Aku bercinta denganmu sampai semua ketakutan sialan itu lenyap dari ingatanmu. Lalu aku menghabiskan lima puluh tahun kedepan membuatmu bahagia dan kita akan menjadi sepasang kekasih yang paling sempurna."

"Lima puluh tahun?" Jaejoong berbisik. "Itu waktu yang sangat lama."

"Hmm... tidak cukup lama. Aku pikir itu hanya awal bagi kita." Lalu sebuah tawa renyah keluar dari bibir hati itu.

Jaejoong menatap kembali gedung rumah sakit di sekelilingnya. Dia akan selalu membenci rumah sakit. Kenangan di tempat ini lebih dari cukup untuknya.

Sinar matahari diluar sangat cerah, Yoochun menunggu dan berdiri di samping mobil ramping hitam kendaraannya.

"Kau terlihat baik Jaejoong ssi." Katanya sambil memamerkan senyuman khas miliknya. Mengingat terakhir kali Yoochun melihat pemuda cantik itu, Jaejoong tampak seperti mati dan sekarang semunya jauh lebih baik.

"Terima kasih Yoochun. Kau terlihat baik juga."

Yunho menurunkannya masuk ke dalam mobil, memasangkan sabuk pengaman. Dia duduk disampingnya kemudian mengambil tangan Jaejoong kedalam genggamannya. Yoochun melajukan mobilnya, menjauh dari rumah sakit dan Jaejoong sama sekali tidak melihat kebelakang.

"Aku tidak menyangka gadis itu mampu melakukan hal yang sangat besar. " guman Yunho.

"Aku tidak mengerti." ada keresahan dalam suara Jaejoong. "Kami. Maksudku aku dan Jin hee sama-sama terkena racun itu. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Kenapa aku selamat sementara dia tidak."

Yunho meraih kepala Jaejoong agar bersandar di dadanya. "Karena kau seorang namja Jae. Kau seorang yang kuat dan bertahan untukku." Sebuah kecupan melayang di puncak surainya. Membuat Jaejoong merasakan kehangatan mendalam.

"Aku sangat menyesal. Maafkan aku. Gadis itu melukaimu karena aku. Seharusnya kau tidak terlibat dalam masalahku."

"Tidak. Tidak Yun, aku sangat bahagia. Karena setiap takdirku terhubung denganmu."

"Jin hee bilang tentang penguntit itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apakah benar mereka semua adalah mantan kekasihku?" Jaejoong bertanya, menghadapkan wajahnya pada Yunho. Menatap laki-laki itu sedikit menuntut. Dia melihat Yunho menghela nafas.

"Ya. Semua orang brengsek itu adalah mereka. Mereka masih sangat menginginkanmu dan ingin menjadi satu-satunya untukmu."

"Tapi satu-satunya untukku adalah kau. Yunho."

Yunho tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya. "Orang yang sudah masuk ke apartemenmu saat di Jepang adalah Choi Siwon. Tepat seperti dugaanku. Dia begitu memujamu sampai mengirimkan bunga-bunga tanpa kartu nama keapartemenmu."

"Mwo? Dia yang melakukanya? Dan dia menipu kita saat di Jepang." Jaejoong menggeram marah mengingat sikap Siwon yang begitu baik padanya tetapi laki-laki itu yang ternyata menguntitnya.

"Lain lagi dengan orang yang mendatangimu di studio waktu itu. seseorang yang membenturkan kepalamu di kaca, dia adalah pemilik Fujitsu Entertaint. Choi Seunghyun."

Jaejoong menggeleng tidak percaya. Tatapannya begitu sedih. "Lalu apakah Yihan yang telah membakar studioku? Namja itukah yang telah menghancurkan mimpiku? Apakah dia juga yang hampir membunuhmu?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi. Yunho mengangguk. "Dia juga menyebabkan kecelakaanmu waktu di Jepang."

"Brengsek!" Jaejoong mengumpat ia memukul kaca mobil Yunho cukup keras membuat laki-laki disampingnya terperanggah.

"Hey. Kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit sayang."

"Aku sangat marah Yun. Mereka, orang-orang yang dekat denganku. Mereka—"

" Mereka semua penyebab mimpi burukmu. Termasuk diriku."

Jaejoong menoleh pada Yunho. Menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak Yun. Mereka adalah mimpi burukku sementara kau adalah kenyataan terindah yang kumiliki."

Yunho melambung mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong. Senyum lebar terlontar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Oh Joongie, aku mencintaimu. Ini sudah berakhir. Kau aman bersamaku."

Mobil melambat.

Ketika mereka sampai di hotel, mereka langsung di antar ke suite. Jaejoong merasa akrab sekaligus asing dengan tempat ini. Yunho pernah berada disini, menginap di tempat ini saat melihat pertunjukannya. Dan mereka pernah menghabiskan malam penuh gairah di tempat ini.

Dia berjalan ke jendela, memandang ke bawah pada jalan yang sibuk.

Kedua tangan Yunho memeluk bahunya. "Katakan padaku, apa yang bisa kulakukan. Katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau bisa melupakan mimpi buruk itu."

Jaejoong berbalik. Menatap sepasang obsdian di hadapannya. Meneliti iris tajam itu. mata yang selalu berhasil menyihirnya dan melumpuhkannya. "Aku ingin kau selalu mencintaiku Yunho. Selalu." Suaranya terdengar pecah.

Yunho tersenyum. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya menyentuh permukaan lembut itu. awalnya begitu lembut, hingga menjadi keras dan sangat dalam. Yunho mencium Jaejoong penuh gairah. "Aku selalu mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu sayang." Ucapan itu melebur bersama ciuman Yunho.

Jaejoong merasa kehilangan saat Yunho menarik bibirnya menjauh. Namun sekejap rasa kehilangan itu berubah menjadi sentakan yang menggelitik. Yunho berlutut. Dihadapannya.

Jaejoong tahu, Yunho tidak pernah berlutut di hadapan siapapun. Tetapi sekarang, laki-laki itu berlutut untuknya. Dia-dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak putih diskrit dari sakunya. Membukanya. Sebuah cartier bersinar kearahnya. "Dan aku ingin kau menjadi milikku Kim Jaejoong. Katakan padaku bahwa kau bisa, selalu."

Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Rona kebahagiaan muncul menoreh di wajahnya.

"Ya, selalu. Aku selalu menjadi milikmu. Milik Jung Yunho."

Yunho menyelipkan cincin di jemari Jaejoong, tapi dia tidak bangkit. Tatapannya mengarah pada namja cantik itu. "Kau telah menjadi satu-satunya hal yang penting bagiku sejak aku berusia lima belas tahun. Aku tidak pernah ingin menjauh darimu lagi. Tidak akan pernah."

Karena Yunho tidak bangkit, Jaejoong berjongkok di atas karpet mewah bersamanya. Tangannya terangkat mengelilingi leher Yunho. "Aku telah mencintaimu sejak aku berusia empat belas tahun. Dan aku akan mencintaimu selama sisa hidupku."

_Kita layak mendapatkan kebahagiaan kita._

Jaejoong menciumnya. Lengannya yang berada di leher Yunho menarik agar laki-laki itu lebih dekat padanya. Memeluknya erat.

Kau tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa sebuah rencana indah selalu menunggumu. Di akhir kesakitan, di akhir kegelapan. Mereka senantiasa menunggu. Menunggu saat yang tepat dimana kau siap menerima kebahagian dalam rencana indah itu.

.

**.**

**MINE TO TAKE  
YunJae**

**Gia**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

**.**

**.**

**YOSh!**

Akhirnya selesai juga. Hmm.. ini total remake yang saya buat. Sangat berbeda jauh dari novel aslinya. Yang pernah membacanya, pasti menyadari perbedaan itu dari chapter 5 —End.

Dan sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah mengikuti FF ini sampai selesai. Saya senang jika kalian menikmati setiap teka teki yag hadir dalam FF ini. Rencana awal FF ini selsai tanggal 16, karena saya udah mudik, dan di tempat tinggal Ortu selalu turun listriknya kalau laptop di colokin, jadilah mundurrrr nyp tanggal ini hehe...

Terimaksih untuk _Cynthia Eden_ yang sudah mempersembahkan cerita thriller novela menarik ini untuk dibaca. Thank you juga buat _Vea Kim_ yang sudah saya recokin dan gangguin buat bikin cover FF ini. Your editing is verry amazing.

Thank youu untuk semua pembaca ff ini. Yang sudah meninggalkan kesan dan tanggapan, yang sudah memfav dan follow. Sampai jumpa ^^

GIA


End file.
